Atados por error
by Luna Lunatic.Uchiha
Summary: ¿Qué harías si de repente descubres que llevas años casada con el amor de tu vida… y no lo sabías? En ese dilema se encuentra Hinata, quien ha estado enamorada de Sasuke desde la adolescencia, y a la que una broma del pasado ha convertido en su esposa por sorpresa.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no son de mi propiedad sino de su creador, el mangaka Masashi Kishimoto. Solo los utilizo para adaptarlos a la historia de Ruth M. Lerga, Atados por error. La pareja principal es Sasuhina, sus personalidades pueden estar alteradas ya que es una adaptación, sino te gusta no lo leas, todo lo hago sin fines de lucro y por amor al Sasuhina así que si no te gusta esta pareja ¿Qué haces aquí? Solo quiero mostrar los libros que me gustaron a través de esta gran pareja que se robó mi corazón desde que la vi.**

**Advertencia: este libro tiene contenido sexual y palabras vulgares. Quien avisa no es traidor. Disfruten de la lectura.**

* * *

**SINOPSIS**

**¿Qué harías si de repente descubres que llevas años casada con el amor de tu vida… y no lo sabías?**

**En ese dilema se encuentra Hinata, quien ha estado enamorada de Sasuke desde la adolescencia, y a la que una broma del pasado ha convertido en su esposa por sorpresa.**

**¿Qué harías si «tu marido por error» necesita anular esa boda porque quiere contraer matrimonio con una odiosa mujer que solo busca su dinero?**

**He aquí el problema, ya que por mucho que Hinata lo niegue, sigue sintiendo algo muy intenso por él. Y no lo comprende, porque Sasuke es todo lo contrario a ella: distante, imperturbable y el hombre más serio que ha conocido.**

**Pero… ¿Y si realmente Sasuke no fuera tan frío ni tan frío como aparentaba?**

**PRÓLOGO**

**LAS VEGAS, HACE ONCE AÑOS…**

—Ahora vengo, salgo a dar una vuelta —dijo Hinata a sus amigas.

Recibió por respuesta un sí a coro, pero ni siquiera la miraron, tan concentradas estaban en la mesa de los dados.

Había bebido más de lo que acostumbraba y necesitaba salir a tomar el aire para despejarse un poco, el alcohol le subía fácilmente, pero se había dejado convencer por sus amigas de tomar un poco.

En cuanto cruzó la puerta, el calor la azotó a pesar de que pasaban de las dos de la madrugada. ¿Qué reencarnación hortera de Cleopatra decidiría montar una ciudad cuyo lema era la decadencia en medio de un desierto? Intentando que se le pasara un poco la borrachera se aseguró de que podía caminar sin zigzaguear y comenzó un paseo calle abajo.

Y lo vio.

O iba peor de lo que pensaba y el alcohol le estaba gastando una jugarreta o era el destino quien se reía de ella. ¿Qué hacía Sasuke Uchiha allí, esa noche, y enfrente de ella?

—¡¿Sasuke?! —lo llamó por inercia, totalmente sorprendida.

Pero era tarde, la había oído y se giró para buscar a quién lo llamaba, tenía una sonrisa que hizo que a Hinata se le volvieran las piernas de mantequilla. Y cuando la vio su cara reflejó también genuina sorpresa. Y algo más que no supo descifrar.

Sasuke escuchó que lo llamaban en su propio idioma, que alguien pronunciaba su nombre correctamente, y se volvió sonriente. Cuando la vio pensó que no era posible, que era una alucinación.

Ella: Hinata Hyuga. Estaba allí, frente a él. Se le acercó, olvidando a sus amigos.

—¿Hinata? —le costaba creerlo—. ¿Eres tú?

—Depende —le respondió un tanto risueña.

Sasuke se dio cuenta de que ella llevaba unas copas de más. También él, así que si la conversación se torcía siempre podría escudarse en el alcohol o rezar para que ella no lo recordara. Se sintió ligero en su presencia por primera vez.

—¿De qué depende?

—De para qué quieras saberlo —le respondió coqueta con una pequeña risilla.

¿Estaba coqueteando con él? Imposible. Hinata era una chica tímida y solía ignorarle. ¿Tanto había bebido para creer que sí?

¿Estaba coqueteando con él?, se preguntó también Hinata. Si no era capaz de pronunciar tres palabras seguidas sin tartamudear cuando él estaba cerca. ¿Tanto había bebido para superar sus complejos? Al parecer sí. Así que continuó animada, viendo que él callaba y no solo no se marchaba, sino que además no le quitaba los ojos de encima.

—Si es por simple curiosidad, entonces no, no soy Hinata y tú no me conoces, pues en realidad trabajo para el gobierno y estoy en una misión secreta. —Sonrieron ambos—. Pero si es porque tienes algún interés en mi, dependerá del interés.

Sasuke disfrutaba con su ingenio.

—¿Y si no fuera simple curiosidad? —Su voz sonó precisamente a eso: a mucho más que curiosidad. Una voz aterciopelada que le erizó el cuerpo. Y aquel tono apenas ronco, y los cubatas que llevaba en el cuerpo, la volvieron atrevida.

—Si tu interés es meramente académico, de acuerdo, sí soy Hinata Hyuga. Pero —bajó la voz—, si tu interés va más allá, puedo ser quien tú quieras.

Y con una sonrisa que pretendía desmentir el tono sensual de su voz para no ser tan obvia, se acercó a él y le pasó con descuido la mano por su hombro y su pecho.

La miró con hambre y sintió que su mano temblaba sobre su ancho pecho y que se le aceleraba la respiración. Se miraban como hipnotizados, un tanto inseguros de dar el siguiente paso. Porque, aunque la peliazul llevaba bastante alcohol en vena aún le quedaba un poco de pudor, aunque no sabía cuanto más podría resistir.

—Hey, ¿vienes o no?

Sus amigos llamaban entre risas desde la otra acera, pero la miraban a ella.

Hinata volvió a acariciarle el pecho dejando claras sus intenciones y le preguntó con voz suave en el oído.

—Excelente pregunta. ¿Vienes, o no?

Dejó de respirar. Y también ella cuando supo que se irían juntos.

—Seguid sin mí—pronunció mirándola con ansia y ella le sonrió.

Su pandilla silbó, gritó alguna obscenidad y desapareció.

—¿Y bien? —le preguntó más seguro, pasándole la mano por la cadera—, ¿dónde vamos?

Pareció pensarlo unos segundos. Le sonrió, retadora.

—Esto es Las Vegas, ¿no? Pues juguemos.

—¿Quieres jugar, Hinata?

—A doble o nada —replicó sin saber a qué apostaba y sin importarle tampoco.

—De acuerdo. Si gano yo...

—Ganaré yo —le respondió presuntuosa—. Y cuando lo haga tú y yo cometeremos una locura.

La miró de arriba abajo despacio y subió de nuevo la mirada hasta volver a sus ojos. ¿Realmente esa era Hinata? Le encantaba.

—Si perder es una locura contigo... Juguemos. —Le tendió la mano y ella la cogió, dejando que se la envolviera con la suya.

Y se dejaron llevar por el alcohol, la noche, Las Vegas y la locura.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO UNO**

El reloj parecía mirarla, impenitente. Iba justa de tiempo. Tenía que presentar a su jefe veinticinco informes esa tarde y todavía no los había repasado. En circunstancias normales habría dado el trabajo por finalizado el día anterior, a sabiendas de que todo lo expuesto era correcto, pero las circunstancias distaban mucho de ser normales. En breve se iba a despedir a siete compañeros y sería ella la que debía indicar a su director territorial quiénes serían. Era de los pocos momentos en los que odiaba su trabajo.

Hinata había acabado derecho once años antes, al cumplir los veintitrés.

Entró a trabajar en una Caja de Ahorros al finalizar su aventura americana, seis meses después de licenciarse, y se sumergió en una carrera meteórica que le supuso un puesto de dirección tres años más tarde, tras horas de dedicación exclusiva. Sin embargo, un accidente de tráfico le había dañado irreversiblemente el brazo derecho. Apenas se le notaba en las actividades cotidianas, pero le impedía pasar más de dos horas frente a un ordenador. El dolor, siempre presente, se volvía insoportable. La dirección le ofreció entonces un puesto en recursos humanos en su provincia, Nagoya. Ahora era la directora del departamento. La prejubilación de su jefe y el cambio de empresa de su compañero dos años antes habían hecho el resto. Ella había sido la única opción.

«Suerte y dedicación a partes iguales, esa es la clave del éxito».

En aquellos momentos el Banco de Japón estaba apretando a las Cajas, forzando fusiones, y la suya estaba en una posición bastante crítica. Si no recibían una inyección de capital en breve serían absorbidos por otra entidad y entonces siete despidos no serían suficientes. Su propio trabajo estaba en peligro. Detestaba lo que iba a hacer, pero para eso le pagaban, y muy bien, por cierto.

Vibró su móvil personal, que siempre dejaba en silencio. Miró la pantalla parpadeante y no reconoció el número. Extrañada lo cogió buscando una distracción momentánea al aprieto que tenía delante.

—¿Sí?

Silencio.

—¿Sí? —repitió.

—¿Hinata? ¿Hinata Hyuga?

La voz le sonaba y no obstante no terminaba de ubicarla. Su mente, siempre despierta, trataba de registrarla, pero ahora mismo no la recordaba.

—Sí, soy yo ¿quién es? —preguntó.

—Hinata, soy yo. Sasuke.

Su corazón se saltó un latido. Ese era el problema de que se llamase Sasuke. ¿A cuántos Sasukes conoce una en su vida? Ella solo a uno. No podía llamarse Akira o Yuta. No, era demasiado ordinario para alguien como él.

—¿Hinata, sigues ahí?

—Sí, disculpa. Me has cogido en un mal momento.

Lo que no era del todo falso, dado lo que tenía encima de su mesa pendiente de resolver. En todo caso, para ella hablar con Sasuke siempre era un mal momento.

—Hinata, disculpa que te moleste, pero tenemos que hablar. Es urgente. Necesito que nos veamos. ¿Quedamos esta tarde?

Tenía que ser muy urgente para que alguien a quien no había visto en dos años, desde la última boda de la familia, y con quien apenas hablaba, le llamara para quedar de inmediato. De todas formas, no podía.

—Esta tarde imposible. Tengo una reunión complicada que me llevará horas. Y mañana por la tarde también trabajo, como cada jueves. —Y el viernes había quedado con sus antiguas compañeras de facultad, así que tampoco podría.

Era consciente de que le huía, pero así eran las cosas en lo que a él se refería—. ¿Qué tal el sábado a tomar un café?

Se enorgullecía de la firmeza de su voz. Su profesión la había convertido en una mujer impertérrita. Le gustaba saberse, y que la supieran, casi imperturbable, aunque por dentro estuviera temblando como una gelatina.

—El sábado es muy tarde. —El tono de Sasuke, en cambio, denotaba urgencia, casi desesperación.

El sábado debía ser su despedida de soltero, recordó. En menos de veinte días se casaba, según le habían contado. Una pequeña punzada de tristeza la invadió. La ignoró al punto sintiéndose estúpida. ¿Qué más le daba a ella? Sasuke no era para ella. O mejor dicho, era ella quien no era para Sasuke.

—¿Hinata? ¿Me estás escuchando? —dijo un tanto exasperado.

Mierda. Le estaba ignorando. Era difícil ignorar a alguien como Sasuke Uchiha, pero era una cuestión de práctica. Y tenía treinta y cuatro años de experiencia en ese campo.

—Disculpa, es que realmente me coges en muy mal momento. De veras que antes del sábado me es imposible.

—Hinata, escúchame. —Lo imperativo de su tono la puso alerta—. Estamos casados.

Solo dos palabras, solo dos, y su mundo se volvió patas arriba por un segundo. Sin embargo, se había vuelto una mujer fría y su mente analítica se puso a trabajar a ritmo frenético eliminando el shock. Debió de ser cuando se encontraron en Las Vegas. Era imposible y también la única opción si él no bromeaba. Y Sasuke carecía de sentido del humor. «Un defecto de fabricación en un hombre, por lo demás, perfecto» ironizó.

—E- entiendo. —En realidad no entendía nada, pero no era momento de reconocerlo. Necesitaba pensar a solas—. En cualquier caso, tengo que insistir en que antes del sábado no podremos vernos. Y ahora de veras que tengo que dejarte. Me grabo tu número y hablamos mañana, ¿de acuerdo? Saludos.

Y colgó. El teléfono le quemaba en las manos. Nunca había mantenido una conversación con él, al menos no una conversación de verdad.

Cuando Sasuke, cada vez que coincidían, se acercaba al grupo de primas Hyuga a comentar lo que fuera, ella se limitaba a los monosílabos, y solo si era estrictamente necesario decir algo. Parecía increíble que nadie hubiera notado que no podía hablar con él sin enrojecer y tartamudear de manera patética. Se sintió idiota al recordarlo. Por Dios, ya no tenía quince años.

El teléfono volvió a vibrar. Lo ignoró con disciplina.

Aquella tarde salió de la reunión mentalmente agotada pero contenta. El director de la territorial, Hiruzen, le había felicitado por su exhaustividad.

Ninguno de los dos estaba satisfecho con las decisiones. Habían tratado al menos de ser, si no justos, lo más objetivos que habían podido.

Subió al coche y sacó el móvil de su bolso, donde lo había escondido para no verlo. Trece mensajes y veintiocho llamadas perdidas. Quince de ellas de su madre. Genial. Ahora sí estaba en un aprieto. La madre de Sasuke habría hablado con su madre, pues se conocían desde hacía más de cuarenta años. El móvil volvió a vibrar. Lo soltó como si ardiera.

Decidida a ignorar cualquier cosa que no fuera un baño bien caliente y una copa de vino, arrancó el coche camino de casa.

A punto de entrar en el garaje vio un corsa verde pistacho. No necesitó mirar la matrícula para saber a quién pertenecía. Su madre tenía copia de las llaves de su casa y debía estar esperándola. Estaba demasiado cansada para ser diplomática. Ella siempre había sido una buena chica, pero hoy estaba totalmente rendida y no estaba dispuesta a escuchar un largo sermón de su progenitora, y aunque la quería ahora no le apetecía en absoluto. Así que intentando en encontrar la mejor solución se desvió del camino que la llevaba a su apartamento y diez minutos después estaba en un pequeño local con un kebab en la mano. Una de las dos ventajas del estrés era que podía comer lo que le apeteciera sin engordar ni un gramo. La otra era que estaba tan ocupada que no tenía tiempo para reflexionar hacia dónde se dirigía su vida.

Revisó los mensajes. Su hermana, sus primas... ¿es que ya nadie valoraba la discreción? Debía haberse trasladado a vivir a Nagoya, pero sentía mucho apego a su pequeña ciudad y al final compró una casa en el casco antiguo. Adoraba su hogar, era cierto, tanto como que estaba demasiado cerca de su familia. Y a veces —más bien bastante a menudo—sufría intromisiones como la de esa noche.

Su mente, liberada ya de la tensión de la reunión, le recordó que tenía un grave problema y no era que su madre hubiera invadido su casa...

Su mente viajó al pasado.

**. . . . . .**

Se conocían desde siempre. Ambas familias, Uchiha y Hyuga, veraneaban en la playa, por lo que se habían visto todos los veranos durante años, siempre juntos, pasando divertidos momentos.

Hinata no recordaba cuándo se había enamorado de él.

Cuando era adolescente solía bromear consigo misma pensando que quizá lo amara desde que compartieran algún chupete, o una cuna durante la siesta. Había sido su amor de la infancia. Era un niño muy guapo con el cabello ébano y los ojos color negro. Alto y agraciado, destacaba sobre el resto por su sonrisa torcida que conseguía derretir los corazones de cualquier mujer a la que se la mandara, sin importar la edad.

Durante la adolescencia, Hinata pudo ver cómo su cuerpo se iba moldeando hasta convertirse en músculo y fibra. Sus facciones se fueron endureciendo y, si bien perdió su encanto angelical, ganó un atractivo masculino, muy varonil. Hinata, en cambio, desarrolló tarde y despacio. Nunca fue fea, pero hasta pasados los veinticinco su cuerpo no se había redondeado de la forma correcta. Su excesiva delgadez la había afeado, afilando sus rasgos y asemejando su cuerpo al de un palo. Sus mejores adalides habían sido su ingenio y su independencia, claro que eso ahora era muy diferente.

Pero no era eso lo que le había mantenido alejada de él. El problema era mucho más profundo. Sasuke era todo lo que Hinata nunca sería. Eran como el día y la noche, totalmente distintos y opuestos, no tenían ni un solo gusto en común, desde la música, hasta la comida, teniendo el mayor problema porque él odiaba lo dulce mientras que ella era una fanática. Además, sus pensamientos eran totalmente diferentes, si ella decía blanco para él era negro.

Una Hinata joven e insegura había sentido pavor de ser ella misma en su presencia, temiendo absurdamente que él la rechazara de plano. Ahora entendía lo ridículo de sus miedos, pero en aquel momento había estado convencida de que Sasuke jamás se fijaría en una muchacha así y había guardado silencio en su presencia, aterrada de mostrarse tal como era.

Había pasado años manteniéndose al margen cuando él aparecía.

A los dieciocho Sasuke se marchó a estudiar en Harvard, en Massachussets, mientras ella se quedaba en la Universidad de Nagoya. Era un apasionado de la informática y creó un sistema que revolucionaría años después el concepto del ciberespacio. Por lo que sabía ella de ordenadores bien pudo haber inventado la tecla de delete, aunque dudaba de que por eso le hubieran pagado más de quinientos millones de dólares.

Sin tener que preocuparse por el dinero durante el resto de su vida, él estudió Gestión de Procesos de Negocio y volvió a Japón para crear un holding que se dedicaba a reflotar empresas con problemas en cualquier sector que le resultara motivador.

Pero antes de su regreso, antes de que él se convirtiera en millonario, coincidieron en Las Vegas.

Hinata había acabado la carrera y quiso perfeccionar su inglés antes de entrar en el mundo laboral. Consiguió un trabajo en un hotel en Columbus, Ohio, y pasó seis meses cambiando toallas y sirviendo cafés.

Una noche, poco antes de su vuelta a Japón, sus compañeras propusieron una escapada de fin de semana a Las Vegas y ella aceptó, intrigada por el paraíso de arena y máquinas de juego que le prometían. El sábado por la noche, tras varias copas, lo vio.

Fue como la escena de Grease en la que Sandy y Danny coinciden en el instituto, pero con litros de alcohol para emborronarla. No estaba segura de cómo terminaron en aquella capilla. Estaba convencida de que su mente etílica retó a Sasuke «Míster tempano de hielo» a cometer una locura, y por alguna extraña razón él debió aceptar.

Su sobresaliente en Derecho internacional le hacía consciente de que un matrimonio de dos japoneses en cualquier otro país no sería válido, salvo que solicitaran que fuera tramitado vía embajada para ser registrado en Japón. Así que le propuso hacer algo estúpido: se separaron de sus respectivos amigos y se metieron en el primer local que encontraron y que prometía amor eterno a cambio de treinta dólares. Recordaba poco más de aquella noche. Supuso que debió haberse acostado con él porque a la mañana siguiente se despertó a su lado en un hotel de lujo. Se vistió con sigilo, sonriendo al ver el acta de matrimonio pegada en el espejo del baño, como en cualquier película romántico que ponían por la tele los fines de semana, y se marchó sin hacer ruido.

Al pensar en ello desde la madurez de sus treinta y cuatro años, aquello sirvió para exorcizarle. Desde entonces había coincidido con él en algunas bodas o en el paseo marítimo y ya no se sentía desfallecer de amor al verle; solo un saltito en su corazón que su mente refrenaba con férrea facilidad. Había logrado encerrarle en un pequeño recoveco de su alma y seguir adelante. Si todavía no se había casado era porque no había encontrado al hombre adecuado y no porque su recuerdo le impidiera amar a otros.

Regresó de nuevo al presente. Pagó el kebab, dejó su BMW donde estaba y bajó hasta su casa dando un paseo. Le alivió ver que el coche de su madre había desaparecido. Su gata la saludó al entrar. Había recogido a aquella siamesa blanca de la calle. La llamó Dama, por «La dama y el vagabundo», y el tiempo le dijo que acertó de lleno en el nombre. Había resultado ser una marquesa que comía solo paté de marca y dormía en el sofá. Nada de inferior categoría era digno de ella. La acarició con cariño y subió a la primera planta. Descartado ya el baño abrió el grifo de la ducha mientras se desnudaba. El espejo le devolvió el reflejo de una mujer que apenas aparentaba treinta años, de pelo azulado, ojos violáceos, grandes pequeños y trasero perfecto. Metió su agotado cuerpo bajo el torrente de agua caliente y dejó que sus músculos se relajaran, obligándose a no pensar en nada.

Una hora y media después estaba en la cama, intentando dormir. ¿Sería cierto? ¿Estarían casados? ¿Cómo era posible? Hacerse cargo de validar aquel matrimonio hubiera costado una fortuna, y también un abogado que se encargara de todo. Quizá se tratara de un error, aunque lo dudaba.

Sasuke no cometía errores. A diferencia de ella que había cometido tantos en su vida que podría hacer una lista de cien páginas.

Resignada al insomnio miró la hora. Las doce y media de la noche.

¿Estaría él despierto? Si acababa de descubrir que estaban casados era bastante probable que no pudiera dormir como le estaba pasando a ella.

Dejando que su impulsividad actuara, un hecho sin precedentes en su vida, cogió su móvil y le llamó. El teléfono le dio tono. Apenas un par de segundos después una voz bien despejada le contestó.

—Hinata, ¿eres tú?

«No, soy Bob Esponja, vivo en una piña bajo del mar y le robé el móvil a Hinata». Siempre que pensaba en él su mente se crispaba recordando que unos años antes se había sentido avergonzada de sí misma. Casi siempre su imaginación hacía pagar a Sasuke las consecuencias de su enfado.

—Sí, soy yo. —Una cosa era meterse con él en su desbocada fantasía y otra muy distinta ser borde en voz alta—. He estado pensando y creo que definitivamente tenemos que hablar.

Él se mostró animado.

—Perfecto, he ido al registro civil esta mañana y...

—Sasuke —le interrumpió—. No creo que debamos mantener esta conversación por teléfono. ¿Qué tal si cenamos juntos mañana? Reserva donde quieras y mándame un mensaje diciéndome dónde y a qué hora.

Pareció contrariado, pero se mostró conforme.

—Genial, así quedamos entonces. Que descanses.

Con esa despedida Hinata colgó. Por desgracia el sueño tardó en llegar.

A la mañana siguiente se acicaló con especial atención, riñéndose por hacerlo. Detestaba que él siguiera haciéndole comportarse como una adolescente enamorada.

**. . . . . .**

Hinata estaba sentada en su X3 frente al italiano en el que habían quedado. Se había retocado el maquillaje censurándose un poco por hacerlo. Era una mujer valiente, muy a gusto consigo misma, pero Sasuke la hacía sentir inferior. Detestaba verse así. Aunque debía reconocer que la culpa era suya en exclusiva. Él nunca había dicho o hecho nada que alentara esos sentimientos destructivos. Era la propia Hinata quien los alimentaba con sus tonterías.

«Sé tú misma, concéntrate en ti y no en él». Llevaba toda la tarde repitiéndoselo. Respiró hondo, abrió la puerta del coche y se encaminó hacia el restaurante. Lo vio enseguida. Vestía unos vaqueros oscuros que potenciaban la musculatura de sus piernas y un suéter de cuello de cisne beige que hacía lo propio con su torso. Estaba para comérselo. «Mejor te comes una lasaña y te dejas de bobadas», se recordó. Se levantó al verla y le apartó la silla, galante. Le besó la mejilla y se sentó de nuevo.

Hinata sintió que perdía el control ante su proximidad. Cogió la carta e hizo como que la leía, tratando de calmarse. Él la convertía en un manojo de nervios con solo un beso. Si se acostaran juntos, ardería. Quizá se habían acostado juntos aquella noche y ella no lo recordaba. Tal vez su mente había bloqueado el recuerdo porque ella no había estado a la altura, pensó con pánico. O, peor, se le había declarado después de hacerlo. Agobiada por el camino que seguía su superlativa imaginación se alegró como nunca de que llegara el camarero.

—Una lasaña y agua natural, por favor.

Dejó que él eligiera los entrantes y el vino. No solía gustarle que decidieran por ella, y menos aún la comida, pero estaba demasiado tensa para optar por nada. Una vez solos, Sasuke le sonrió con cautela y empezó a hablar.

—Ayer a primera hora fui a recoger mi expediente de matrimonio y me encontré con que me lo habían denegado porque llevaba once años casado. —Ella no dijo nada. Ante su silencio presionó—. Contigo.

Vaya, así que la cosa iba en serio. Realmente se habían casado. Llevaba todo el día pensando en ello y no lograba dar con una explicación correcta. Había pedido al registro una nota telemática sobre su propio estado pero no la recibiría hasta el lunes. Su única esperanza de que fuera un error residía en esa nota. Quizá ella estuviera soltera y todo fuera una equivocación. «Sí, y quizá Palestina e Israel firmen la paz mañana. Sé realista, por favor».

—Hinata. —La devolvió a la conversación observándola con fijeza, interrogante—. Sabes que me caso en dieciséis días, ¿no?

—Sabes que no—respondió seca.

La miró con espanto. Deseó haberse mantenido callada. Cuando la presionaban se olvidaba de la diplomacia y decía aquello que pensaba sin ambages. Y en ese momento se sentía muy presionada.

—Lo siento. He sido demasiado franca. Estoy molesta con todo esto y el día ha sido muy largo.

«Y tú me haces sentir inferior. Y no sé cómo manejar esta situación. Y me encantaría tumbarte sobre la mesa y arrancarte la ropa.»

—No te preocupes. Tienes razón, supongo. Salvo que todo esto sea una broma de mal gusto me temo que tendremos que anular la boda. Sakura está destrozada. Anoche se pasó horas llorando. Todo está planeado al milímetro, las flores, el vestido...

A Hinata le importaba bien poco lo que Sakura sintiera, aun a riesgo de convertirse en una zorra insensible. No le gustaba esa chica. Sabía que no le iba a gustar nadie para él, pero esa pelirosa le disgustaba especialmente. Creía que bajo su apariencia frágil se escondía una arpía más interesada en el dinero de Sasuke que en él mismo. «Claro, porque si no fuera rico no gustaría a nadie, ¿no?». Sin embargo, ella se ganaba la vida juzgando a la gente y Sakura no le parecía trigo limpio. En absoluto. Su instinto femenino se lo advertía.

Él seguía hablando de los preparativos del enlace. Deseaba cortarle, aunque sería de pésima educación hacerlo. Pero también era de mal gusto contarle a la mujer que te amaba desde siempre cosas sobre tu boda con otra. Y más si esa mujer que te amaba era tu esposa, aun por error. «Qué demonios, haz que se calle».

—Sasuke —le interrumpió cuando el camarero dejó sus platos sobre la mesa—. No me has citado para contarme cuántos pisos tendrá la tarta nupcial, ¿verdad?

Él se sonrojó ligeramente, y apartó su mirada de ella. Negó con la cabeza y tosió, volviendo al tema que les incumbía a ambos.

—¿Se te ocurre alguna explicación al hecho de que estemos casados?

—Ninguna. He estado dándole vueltas a lo de Las Vegas. —Notó que se ruborizaba mientras su mente volvía a su supuesta noche de bodas. Ya se veía arrodillada, jurándole amor eterno. «Dios, Dios, deja de pensar»—. Por treinta dólares nadie tramita un expediente matrimonial.

—¿Treinta dólares? —Él había levantado la voz.

Su cara de espanto le dio la clave.

—Sasuke, recuerdo a la perfección que te dije que pagaras mientras yo recogía la foto del enlace. —Lo recordaba muy bien, aún tenía aquella foto escondida en un cajón del trastero—. ¿No pagarías más, verdad? —pregunté nerviosa. Algo así como... cinco mil yenes.

Él se mostró contrariado. Estaba adorable tan hecho polvo.

—Cinco mil trescientos cincuenta yenes.

Cuando Hinata escuchó aquello empezó a reír de los nervios y varios comensales se giraran hacia ellos, mientras Sasuke la taladró con la mirada.

—Lo siento Sasuke—dijo intentando serenarse. —Pero al pagar todo eso lo hiciste oficial. —Su mente iba a cien repasando consecuencias y buscando una solución rápida. Pero no era abogada, al menos de forma oficial, ya que nunca había ejercido, e intuía que haría falta un especialista para solucionar aquel embrollo—. Bien, la buena noticia es que ya sabemos qué paso. La mala noticia es que realmente estamos casados.

Vio cómo se desmoronaba y sintió verdadera lástima. Por más que le doliera, él estaba enamorado de otra y se le veía destrozado. Sin pensar, le tomó la mano y se la apretó. Él no rehuyó el contacto.

—Sasuke, todo se solucionará.

Él la miró esperanzado. Parecía querer aferrarse a un clavo ardiendo.

—¿Sabes cómo?

Soltó su mano y lo miró con tristeza. Negó con la cabeza. Ambos pasaron unos minutos concentrados en sus platos. Así que él había legitimado el matrimonio por error. Bueno, en aquel entonces ya había ganado mucho dinero. Suponía que le pudo parecer incluso divertido que la broma le saliera tan cara. No podía solucionar el tema legal, pero sí su boda. Era una experta solucionando problemas ajenos.

—Sasuke, cásate igualmente. Ya sé que a nivel jurídico no es posible, pero hazlo. Contrata a algún actor que simule una ceremonia civil, haced la fiesta y seguid con vuestros planes. Y cuando esto se arregle casaos en la intimidad. —Su mirada seguía partiéndole el alma—. Incluso me ofrezco como testigo.

Él sonrió sin ganas.

—Hinata, Sakura es super católica.

Y eso lo explicaba todo. El resto de la cena transcurrió en silencio. Sasuke estaba abatido, apenas comió, y ella no quiso interrumpir sus pensamientos. Cuando pidió la cuenta dejó que pagara él y salieron. La acompañó al coche y le sostuvo la puerta. Antes de cerrarla la miró, abstraído.

—Hinata, lo lamento.

A ella no le cupo ninguna duda de cuánto lo lamentaba.

En un impulso —y ya eran muchos en día y medio— se desabrochó el cinturón, salió del coche y lo abrazó.

—Todo se solucionará Sasuke. Te prometo que algún día nos reiremos de esto.

Él se separó y la miró, sin soltarla.

—Eres toda una optimista.

Y sin más la besó en la mejilla y se marchó.

De vuelta a casa no pudo dejar de acariciarse la cara justo donde sus labios la habían rozado. Le quemaba. «Eres toda una optimista».


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no son de mi propiedad sino de su creador, el mangaka Masashi Kishimoto. Solo los utilizo para adaptarlos a la historia de Ruth M. Lerga, Atados por error. La pareja principal es Sasuhina, sus personalidades pueden estar alteradas ya que es una adaptación, sino te gusta no lo leas, todo lo hago sin fines de lucro y por amor al Sasuhina así que si no te gusta esta pareja ¿Qué haces aquí? Solo quiero mostrar los libros que me gustaron a través de esta gran pareja que se robó mi corazón desde que la vi.**

**Advertencia: este libro tiene contenido sexual y palabras vulgares. Quien avisa no es traidor. Disfruten de la lectura.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO DOS**

Era sábado por la mañana. Hacía menos de dos días que habían cenado juntos e iban a verse de nuevo. Habían quedado con un abogado para pedir juntos la nulidad matrimonial. Hinata había desempolvado sus libros de derecho la tarde anterior y se había dado cuenta de un detalle fundamental: se habían casado en gananciales antes de que él hiciera su fortuna. Así que en ese momento era la feliz propietaria de la mitad de un montón de millones de euros. Sonrió al pensar en hacer creer a Sasuke que quería una compensación económica, pero desechó la idea un segundo después.

Habría que hacer algo con su sentido del humor. O la falta de este.

Había hablado también con su madre, era absurdo postergar lo inevitable. Había habido gritos, exigencias, y más gritos. Hinata no esperaba menos. Su madre tenía un carácter de mil demonios y explotaba con facilidad. Quizá por eso ella procuraba mantenerse siempre fría, porque le habían criado en una casa que tendía al drama en cuanto se presentaba la ocasión.

Llegó a Nagoya, dejó el coche en un parking en el centro y volvió a mirarse en el espejo. Después de la juerga de la noche anterior estaba blanca y tenía ojeras. Entre copa y copa mantuvo bien en secreto a su flamante esposo, recordó mientras salía del coche. Nunca había hablado a sus compañeras de él, ni de la boda ficticia —bueno, no tan ficticia— y tampoco le apetecía hablar ahora. Sasuke era un tema privado. Muy, muy privado.

Salió a la calle, torció a la derecha, saludó al portero y entró en el edificio de oficinas que se alzaba hasta el cielo. Pulsó el botón de la decimoquinta planta y esperó. Cuando las puertas se abrieron tuvo la sensación de haber bajado quince plantas en vez de subirlas pues ante ella se mostraba el mismísimo infierno.

En la sala de espera estaba Sasuke, por supuesto, pero también sus padres, su propia madre, las cuatro hermanas de Sasuke, y su hermana con su esposo y la niña, y para rematar, la prometida de Sasuke. Todos los ojos se posaron sobre ella.

«Elegí un mal día para ir de resaca», decidió con nerviosismo.

Saludó con una sonrisa general. Casi de manera providencial apareció un hombre de unos cincuenta años trajeado que se presentó como su abogado y, tras el protocolario apretón de manos, los invitó a pasar a una sala donde poder hablar. Todos los presentes sin excepción se desplazaron en bloque hacia allí.

Ah, no. Lo suyo con Sasuke era algo privado. ¿Acaso habían publicado la convocatoria de aquella reunión en el BOE?

Entró la última pero ni cerró la puerta ni se sentó. No se dirigió a nadie en concreto cuando habló con engañosa calma.

—Todos los miembros de la familia Hyuga pueden salir por favor. Todo esto solo fue un error, asi que no hay necesidad que estén todos presentes.

Su madre iba a montar en cólera cuando su hermana, bendita fuera, la tomó del brazo, la hizo callar y la sacó de allí acompañada de su esposo y su pequeña sobrina. La familia de Sasuke, siempre correcta, tomó ejemplo y salió detrás. El abogado le sonrió. Parecía sentirse aliviado también. Sasuke apenas la miró. Seguía sentado y parecía relajado con la «mujer de vida» a su lado.

La peliazul la miró fijamente y le sonrió intentando ocultar su desagrado, pero ella rápidamente intercambió midas con Sasuke.

—Hinata, a Sakura este asunto le atañe directamente. —Su voz sonaba hastiada.

Cedió con la sonrisa torcida. Sabía que él no tenía sentido del humor, pero veríamos cuánta cuerda tenía ella. Se sentó y escuchó al letrado resumir su historia y explicar cómo iba a funcionar el proceso de nulidad.

Apenas escuchaba. Sakura tenía la manicura francesa hecha, un maquillaje discreto y vestía ropa carísima. Se maldijo a sí misma por sus uñas cortas, su aspecto resacoso y sus vaqueros. Volvió a la sala cuando le pusieron delante una pila de papeles para que los firmara. Echó un vistazo rápido comprobando que todo estaba en orden, tomó el bolígrafo... y lo volvió a dejar sobre la mesa.

—Dado que mi esposo ha hecho toda su fortuna durante nuestro matrimonio —su voz sonaba firme, exigente—, creo que merezco una compensación.

La reacción no se hizo esperar. La pelirosa gritó, la insultó, pataleó e incluso trató de darle una bofetada. Fue Sasuke quien detuvo el golpe; ella iba escueta de reflejos. «Así que yo tenía razón y de frágil nada de nada».

Lejos de admirarla le cayó todavía peor.

—Sakura, estoy convencido de que Hinata solo bromeaba. —Él seguía tranquilo.

La otra no se aplacó y continuó con los improperios. Cuando estos afectaron a su madre sintió que su autocontrol cedía. Prefirió pasar a la acción antes de que la situación se le fuera de las manos. Cogió el carísimo bolso de ella, separó la cremallera, abrió la puerta y lo lanzó cual jabalina, dejando a su paso un reguero de pintalabios, pañuelos de papel, tampones, llaves... Como estaría corta de reflejos, pero tonta no era, se apartó de la trayectoria de la rubia, que gritó con más ardor y salió corriendo para recoger sus pertenencias. Con la mejor de sus sonrisas cerró la puerta y pasó el pestillo. La mirada de Sasuke mostraba un disgusto patente.

«Bueno, ha sido divertido y al menos ahora tengo toda su atención.»

—Lo siento mucho, pero ella debió salir con los demás. Corrijo: nadie debió venir. Esto fue un error tuyo y mío.

—Hinata, mi familia está preocupada por la situación. He tenido que anular una boda de seiscientos invitados. Todo el mundo está muy nervioso. Cuando me pidieron venir no pude decirles que no.

—A mí tampoco pudiste decirme que no y mira la que se ha armado. Quizá debieras aprender a decir que no—dijo enfadad, pero más con ella misma porque sabía que no debería estar reclamándole nada. Mas le dolía ver lo protector que era con Sakura.

El letrado simuló una sonrisilla carraspeando. Sasuke no reaccionó.

—Se lo pedí yo—explicó Hinata, aunque el abogado no había pedido explicaciones.

Una vez más. ¿Qué le pasaba a ese tío? Y qué tenía en las venas, ¿horchata? ¿Y por qué ella seguía pensando que era el hombre más sexy del mundo si era un frívolo? No debía haber una gota de pasión en su sangre y a pesar de ello su cuerpo cosquilleaba de deseo por él. Se levantó tratando de aliviar su propia pasión y estrechó de nuevo la mano del abogado, besó la mejilla de Sasuke, frivolidad que le pareció absolutamente necesaria, y salió sonriente.

Fuera la esperaban en silencio. Se despidió de la familia Uchiha e invitó a la suya a comer para celebrar que en breve volvería a ser una mujer soltera y pobre. Todos rieron ante el comentario. Todos excepto Sakura.

Ya en el ascensor y justo antes de que se cerraran las puertas se dirigió precisamente a ella.

—Ah, y te equivocas, Sakura. Mi madre es maestra. Maestra, no aquello que le acusaste. Agradecería que no volviera a decir esos improperios.

Se cerró la puerta. Adoraba las salidas a lo grande. Sonriendo, tomó a su sobrina en brazos y la abrazó. Esta le besó la mejilla antes de mirarla con los ojos a rebosar de curiosidad, aquella pequeña era muy adorable.

**. . . . . .**

Dos meses después Hinata estaba en su despacho. No había vuelto a saber de él desde aquel ya lejano sábado. Tras los despidos en la empresa el ratio de eficiencia había aumentado, pero seguían necesitando con urgencia capital externo. En cualquier caso, no estaba en sus manos encontrar un inversor y trataba de no preocuparse por aquello que no podía controlar. Estaba hojeando evaluaciones de algunos gestores cuando sonó su teléfono de mesa. El tono indicaba llamada interna.

—¿Sí?

—Hinata, hay un caballero en la entrada preguntando por ti.

—¿Quién es?

Sintió las dudas de la recepcionista y supo de quién se trataba antes de que se lo confirmara.

—Dice ser tu esposo.

El estómago le dio un vuelco. Pidió que subiera deseando que su voz hubiera sonado más firme a través del teléfono de lo que le había parecido a ella. Un minuto después la puerta de su despacho se abría y un Sasuke vestido con traje de chaqueta y corbata entraba con un montón de papeles en la mano. Se le veía alterado. Le indicó con la mano que tomara asiento.

Apartó los informes de su mesa y esperó. Parecía que necesitara aclarar sus pensamientos, así que le dio un tiempo manteniéndose callada. Vio que se pasaba la mano por el pelo antes de decidirse a hablar.

—Nos han denegado la nulidad.

Saltó de su silla asustada.

—¡¿Qué?!

Estar casada durante unos meses antes de que le concedieran la nulidad tenía un punto divertido. Tener que divorciarse ya no le hacía ninguna gracia. Se obligó a tranquilizarse y recapacitar. Era imposible. Repasó los requisitos del Código Civil para que un matrimonio se considerara válido asegurándose de no cumplir ninguno: no habían convivido, no habían tenido intención de contraer matrimonio, no compartían las tareas domésticas, ni ninguna otra cosa en realidad. Miró a Sasuke con ojo crítico. ¿Estaría bromeando, por fin? Pero no parecía contener su alegría sino todo lo contrario.

—Sasuke, es imposible —hablaba despacio, tratando de convencerlo a él tanto como a sí misma—. Es un caso claro de nulidad. Incluso yo que no he ejercido nunca lo sé.

Volvió a sentarse mientras él la observaba con atención.

—Al parecer el juez ha desestimado ya varias solicitudes de nulidad. Es ultraconservador, cree que el matrimonio es una institución sagrada y que por tanto la ley no puede estar por encima de Dios. Además de los recursos interpuestos hay varias demandas contra su persona.

Trataba sin éxito de serenarse. No había ni rastro de la mujer tranquila que solía ser.

—¿Y no sabíamos eso antes de presentar la demanda? —Su mirada le dio la respuesta—. ¿Y por qué, si puede saberse, la presentamos allí y no en mi ciudad, donde no hubiéramos corrido riesgos innecesarios?

—El juzgado de mi ciudad tiene menos dilaciones: resuelven en menos tiempo.

«¿Está de broma, ¿no? Tiene que estar de broma.»

—Lógico, si los casos se resuelven así —le estaba gritando, pero no le importó—. Sasuke, esto ya no tiene ninguna gracia.

Eso le hizo reaccionar.

—¿Ya no tiene ninguna gracia? ¿Ya no? —repitió, imitando con voz chillona su tono—. ¿Acaso antes sí la tenía? Pues explícamela y nos reiremos juntos.

Estaba demasiado enfadada como para apreciar su respuesta.

—¿Qué quieres que te diga? Lo dejé todo en tus manos, confié en ti, y mira lo que ha ocurrido. Otra vez—respondió dolida y molesta.

Sabía que era injusto culparle por las rebeldías de un juez pero se sentía acorralada.

—¿Otra vez? ¡¿Otra vez?! —también él, un hombre habitualmente sereno, vociferaba—. ¿Te refieres a lo que pasó en Las Vegas, no? Me tenía que encargar de pagar y me equivoqué. Es eso, ¿no es cierto?

—Tú lo has dicho, no yo.

Se levantó ofendido y comenzó a dar vueltas por el despacho. Lo vio hacer un hercúleo esfuerzo para recuperar el control.

—Hinata, no quiero discutir. —Regresó a la silla—. He traído la solicitud de divorcio.

Lo miró sorprendida. Tenía frescas en su mente las disposiciones básicas de las cláusulas jurídicas en materia matrimonial.

—Estamos en gananciales, Sasuke. No es tan sencillo como estampar una firma. Me correspondería la mitad de tu patrimonio por ley. No estamos en Estados Unidos, aquí no se puede renunciar a la parte proporcional de la masa conyugal.

—Mi abogado ha pensado en todo. Además de la solicitud del divorcio, donde nos lo repartimos todo a medias, ha preparado un contrato en el que vuelves a donármelo después.

La mente de Hinata trabajaba a toda velocidad.

—¿Y qué hay del impuesto de transmisiones? Será carísimo.

—Yo soy el donatario: yo me hago cargo.

Le tendió dos tacos de documentación. Uno era la demanda de divorcio con la repartición de los bienes. El otro, un contrato de donación.

Tomó la estilográfica de su escritorio con la sensación de que no hacía lo correcto. Iba a firmar cuando su dignidad se lo impidió.

—¿Y así se arreglan las cosas? ¿A base de talonario? Me temo que las cosas no funcionan así en mi mundo, Sasuke. No voy a salvarle el culo a un juez meapilas. —El insulto no le debió pasar desapercibido, debió sentirse aludido incluso, pero no le dejó discutir—. Interpondremos un recurso y una demanda. No pienso admitir semejante falacia. Yo quería ser juez, ¿lo sabías? Esto es una cuestión de principios. —Y era cierto. No iba a permitir que la justicia se saltara su petición, ni iba a saltarse ella la justicia con dinero. No podía hacerlo. Simplemente no podía.

Él se levantó y colocó las manos sobre el escritorio. Su alta figura volcada sobre ella resultaba amenazante.

—Hinata, mientras tú te haces la ofendida yo tengo una boda esperándome.

Lejos de ofenderse o amedrentarse se sintió insultada.

—Simula una boda y haz vida de casado. Ya te lo dije. —Había suficiencia en su tono.

—Y yo te dije que Sakura es católica, yo lo los soy y por si se te olvida mis padres también. —Dio una palmada en la mesa sobre uno de los tacos de papel que había traído—. Firma los papeles y déjate de estupideces.

«¿Estupideces? ¡¿Estupideces?! Esta vez no se lo pensaba permitir.»

—Ahora resultará que tus creencias religiosas son más importantes que mis principios. —Había perdido el control. Estaba gritando y al borde de las lágrimas. Se aferró a su ira para no romper a llorar—. ¡Escúchame, Sasuke Uchiha! ¡No pienso hacer lo que me esas exigiendo! Debiste presentar la demanda en otro sitio y haber tenido paciencia. Pero noooo, el señor quería la nulidad ya. ¿Para qué esperar como el resto del mundo?

Vio que también él estaba fuera de sí.

«Mejor.»

—¡Firma los jodidos papeles y déjate de gilipolleces!

—No pienso firmarlos. ¿Me oyes? ¡No voy a hacerlo! —Con seguridad todo el edificio la estaba oyendo, tanto vociferaba—. Tú eres que lo ha complicado todo, arréglalo. Pero no cuentes conmigo para nada que no sea la nulidad. Y ahora, vete.

Sasuke no se movió. Hinata rodeó su escritorio. Lo echaría si era necesario. Estaba tan fuera de sí que ni siquiera pensó que no sería capaz de moverlo ni un ápice si se negaba a irse.

—Fuera. He. ¡Dicho!

Él cerró la distancia que los separaba. Parecía que iba a estrangularla, pero la tomó por los hombros y ella creyó que la zarandearía, pero la cercanía entre ambos, el contacto, cambió la atmósfera de repente. Toda la furia pareció convertirse en deseo. Sus manos dejaron de presionar para reposar casi acariciantes sobre la piel desnuda que la camisa revelaba. La respiración de ella se aceleró y él pudo sentirlo tanto como Hinata pudo ver la pasión en sus ojos color negro. Se acercó más e Hinata cerró los suyos, esperando. Pasaron los segundos.

—Maldita seas, Hinata. ¡Maldita seas mil veces!

Los abrió justo para oír el portazo.

**. . . . . . **

Era martes por la noche. Se había duchado, se había puesto una falda vaquera algo corta, un suéter de Penélope Glamour que había comprado en unos grandes almacenes, unas bailarinas, y se había prometido mantener la calma. Horas después del incidente en su empresa, Sasuke le había mandado un mensaje pidiéndole verse de nuevo la noche siguiente en el mismo italiano. Dado que en sus prisas por salir de allí había dejado la documentación sobre su mesa, pidió a una compañera de carrera que sí ejercía, que les echara una ojeada. Al parecer todo estaba en orden aunque para ella todo fuera un caos.

Esta vez no pensaba discutir. A pesar de haber perdido las formas estaba convencida de estar haciendo lo correcto. Se negaba a dar por buena la denegación de su nulidad. Y a permitir que él le pagara los gastos de un costoso divorcio. Quizá lo segundo fuera un arranque de orgullo, pero lo primero era cuestión de principios. En su casa le habían enseñado que violar los ideales de uno era la peor de las denigraciones.

Entró y le vio. Estaba en la misma mesa de la otra vez. E igual de atractivo. Sonrió, indecisa. No sabía cómo sería recibida. Vio el taco de papeles a un lado y se repitió que no iba a ponerse histérica a pesar del nudo que atenaza su estómago. Sasuke se levantó al verla, sonriendo también con aire arrepentido.

—Bonita camiseta. «Penélope Glamour» te sienta. No sé de qué forma, pero te sienta.

—Gracias, supongo. —Sonrió tímida, sintiéndose halagada y absurda.

En su camiseta se veía a una rubia vestida de rosa con un coche descapotable con una sombrilla igual de rosa. Y le había gustado que para él «le sentara».

—Ensalada, por favor —pidió al camarero.

Declinó el vino. De nuevo escogió él los entrantes, a ella esta vez sí le importó, pero lo dejó pasar. Hablaron del tiempo como dos desconocidos a la espera de que les sirvieran y pudieran entrar en materia. Los contratos, colocados a la vista de ella sin duda de forma expresa, eran su espada de Damocles. Respiró hondo y se sumergió en una aburridísima conversación sobre las condiciones meteorológicas. Diez minutos después y ya con la cena delante por fin cambió de tema.

—Lamento lo que ocurrió ayer. —Supo que era sincero.

—También yo, no debí ponerme así, lo siento mucho.

Suspiró agradecido y le acercó los papeles.

—Me alegro de que estemos de acuerdo. Fírmalos y acabemos con esto.

Lo miró estupefacta. Contó hasta diez. Y después hasta veinte. Solo cuando supo que se mostraría tranquila respondió.

—Sasuke, siento haberte gritado. Sin embargo no lamento mi decisión. Sigo convencida de que la sentencia del juez es injusta y que hay que recurrirla. —Levantó la mano impidiendo que hablara—. Sé que esto no es fácil para ti; para ninguno de los dos lo es. Pero no voy a renunciar a lo que soy y a lo que creo por esto.

«Ni siquiera por ti.»

—No trates de hacerme creer que me entiendes. Tú no sabes nada de matrimonios porque no crees en ellos. —Sus palabras destilaban rencor en cada sílaba.

No se dejó provocar.

—Sasuke, quizá no desee casarme, pero eso no significa que no valore el matrimonio como institución. —No pensaba darle más explicaciones—. Me pides que me olvide de mis principios; no obstante te niegas de plano a renunciar a los tuyos. Vive con Sakura ahora y cásate después.

La miró como si estuviera loca.

—Tú me hablas de principios cuando en realidad lo que tienes es una pataleta porque un juez no ha cumplido con tus expectativas. Yo te hablo de Dios, Hinata. Deberías ser capaz de entenderlo, al menos.

Sintió la rabia agolparse en sus venas. Esta vez hubo de contar hasta treinta. Pero no iba a cabrearse. No. De repente se sintió inspirada.

Sonriendo con sorna se encogió de hombros, tomó el fajo de hojas que solicitaban el divorcio y le pidió un bolígrafo. Visiblemente aliviado le pasó el suyo. Hinata estampó su firma y alzó su copa en un brindis silencioso. Vio cómo tomaba el otro contrato y se lo ponía delante.

«Veamos de qué pasta estás hecho».

—Me temo que ese no lo firmaré.

La miró sin entender.

—¿Quieres el divorcio? Ya lo tienes. —Le indicó con la vista el contrato firmado—. Pero no firmaré la renuncia de los bienes.

—¿De qué coño hablas, Hinata? —El tono gélido pudo haber congelado el desierto del Sáhara.

Debió haberse amedrentado, pero dos meses antes había despedido a siete compañeros. Eso sí era terrorífico. Podía lidiar con su rabia.

—Ninguneas mis principios. Veamos ahora cuánto valen tus creencias. Ahí tienes tu libertad, cógela. —Hizo una pausa dando dramatismo a su conclusión. Quizá, después de todo, era digna hija de su madre—. ¿Cuánto vale tu dios, Sasuke? ¿Exactamente la mitad de tu fortuna?

Él se levantó con tal fuerza que tumbó la silla. La miró como si deseara matarla. Cogió los papeles, lanzó un par de billetes sobre la mesa que cubrían de sobra la cena de ambos, y salió del restaurante con paso furioso. Hinata notó las miradas de todo el mundo sobre su espalda.

El camarero se acercó a recoger la silla y le preguntó si retiraba los platos. Negó con la cabeza. Su orgullo le impedía salir de allí con el rabo entre las piernas cual mujer abandonada. Hizo de tripas corazón y se acabó la ensalada, que le supo a serrín, no tenía estómago para nada.

«Hinata, céntrate. No puedes dejar que tu corazón lata a cien por un tío que no te respeta.» «Ya, pero es que está taaaaan mono cuando se enfada. Y además tiene razones para estar cabreado. Lo de la firma me ha quedado sublime.» «No se te ocurra defenderle.» «Realmente, tras su apariencia impávida hay un volcán. Debe de ser la bomba en la cama.» «A ver, céntrate: no es para ti, ¿te acuerdas? Va a casarse con otra y además ahora no eres precisamente su persona favorita.» «Me da igual. Por fantasear un poco tampoco pasa nada.» «Hinata, vuelve a meter a ese tío en el huequito en el que estaba guardado y cierra la puerta. Si te enamoras de él otra vez, te vas a meter en un buen lío.»

Reconoció, con resignación, que ya estaba metida de lleno en ese buen lío. Sus sentimientos por él siempre habían estado allí, solo que no los había querido ver.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no son de mi propiedad sino de su creador, el mangaka Masashi Kishimoto. Solo los utilizo para adaptarlos a la historia de Ruth M. Lerga, Atados por error. La pareja principal es Sasuhina, sus personalidades pueden estar alteradas ya que es una adaptación, sino te gusta no lo leas, todo lo hago sin fines de lucro y por amor al Sasuhina así que si no te gusta esta pareja ¿Qué haces aquí? Solo quiero mostrar los libros que me gustaron a través de esta gran pareja que se robó mi corazón desde que la vi.**

**Advertencia: este libro tiene contenido sexual y palabras vulgares. Quien avisa no es traidor. Disfruten de la lectura.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO TRES**

Un mes después seguía sin tener noticias suyas. A aquel ritmo su divorcio sería tan largo como la construcción de El Escorial. O de La Sagrada Familia.

Hacía por tanto ya varios meses que, por lo que sabía, los preparativos de su boda estaban parados. Había mandado un correo al abogado pidiéndole que recurriera la sentencia y había aparcado el tema del matrimonio aunque no había podido hacer lo mismo con Sasuke. Las circunstancias la habían obligado a relacionarse con él. Si bien era cierto que era ella quien se mostraba bastante borde, al menos ahora era capaz de mantener una conversación sin tartamudear, lo que unos meses antes hubiera sido impensable, y eso le daba ciertas esperanzas románticas.

Paradójico, dada la coyuntura. Parecía que su complejo de inferioridad había ido desapareciendo de manera paulatina y se obligaba a recordarse cada vez con más frecuencia que él estaba enamorado de otra y que intentaba divorciarse de ella con la mayor celeridad posible para casarse con la aquella.

Un mail en su bandeja de entrada la devolvió a la realidad de su despacho y de su trabajo. En cuanto vio quién lo enviaba, el director general, su corazón comenzó a acelerarse. Tratando de mantener la calma, lo abrió.

«La Dirección General se complace en anunciarles que esta mañana hemos firmado un acuerdo con Uchiha Holding Co. por el que nuestra entidad pasará a formar parte de dicho Grupo Empresarial y este nos participará en un 51%. En este sentido...»

Continuó leyendo, ávida. Sasuke iba a comprar su empresa. Era cierto que se dedicaba precisamente a eso, a comprar empresas en apuros, pero nunca había entrado en el mercado financiero. Y tenía que hacerlo precisamente en la Caja en la que trabajaba. No creía que fuera una casualidad, sin duda tramaba algo. Debería saberse amenazada, pero lejos de eso sentía cierta anticipación ante la idea de coincidir con él a diario.

Sasuke se dirigía al restaurante más caro de la ciudad para comer con la cúpula directiva de la empresa que acababa de adquirir. Sabía que había hecho una magnífica compra y que sacaría rendimiento a aquella inversión. Hacía algún tiempo que deseaba realizar una pequeña incursión en una Caja de Ahorros y esta en concreto le daba la oportunidad de trabajar desde Nagoya aunque la sede central estuviera en otro lugar. Sin embargo, una voz interior insidiosa le recriminaba que su decisión no se hubiera basado en estrategias de mercado sino en Hinata. Su abogado había adivinado su motivación pero la había malinterpretado. Le advirtió que la mitad de la Caja le pertenecería a ella como cualquiera de sus bienes y que, por tanto, no lograría presionarla en ese sentido para que firmara los papeles de restitución de su patrimonio. Él no había querido sacarle de su error.

Hinata. La conocía desde siempre y desde siempre le había fascinado.

Continuamente había destacado sin proponérselo. Mientras la gente de su edad apenas distinguía a Felipe González de Manuel Fraga, ella conocía el nombre de todos los ministros; cuando la homosexualidad era un tema tabú ella ya proclamaba a los cuatro vientos su apoyo al colectivo gay; era la única persona que conocía que decía las cosas con sinceridad. Era un poco callada a veces, siempre dulce y amable. Aunque a veces parecía que dejaba salir a otra Hinata, una llena de carácter, y amabas le encantaban.

Ella siempre le había hecho sentir... corriente, muy diferente a las demás chicas, que siempre clamaban por un poco de su atención.

El coche de atrás pitó. Metió primera al ver el semáforo en verde y continuó.

Por aquel entonces él era un loco de la informática. Pasaba las horas frente a su IBM o leyendo artículos sobre los avances de las computadoras que se empleaban ya en Estados Unidos. Cuando coincidía con Hinata y hablaba del tema, ella le ignoraba. Ya siendo adultos había tratado de hablarle sobre las aficiones de ella con idéntico resultado. Apenas le dirigía la palabra y si lo hacía eran un par de monosílabos antes de volver a ignorarle, haciéndole sentirse rechazado en su insignificancia. Asumió que alguien tan inquieta como Hinata no se fijaría en alguien tan cotidiano como él y fantaseó con ella durante el instituto y la universidad aunque no rechazó por ello al resto de las chicas.

Ahora bien, cuando la encontró aquella noche en Las Vegas, pasados de alcohol los dos, y le retó a casarse convencida seguramente de que él no haría nunca algo así, aceptó para demostrarle que no era un tipo insulso.

Fue divertido comportarse de forma tan irresponsable. Él le propuso entonces, medio en broma medio en serio, consumar el matrimonio, y cómo no, aceptando el guante, Hinata le propuso ir a su hotel. Excitado al límite, como jamás había estado, al llegar le pidió cinco minutos para ducharse. Le dio al agua fría tratando de calmarse. Si se acostaba con ella y todo acababa antes de empezar nunca se lo perdonaría. Para cuando salió del baño la encontró dormida. Se conformó con abrazarla hasta quedarse dormido él también. A la mañana siguiente ya no estaba. Y así acabó el matrimonio más corto de la historia.

Bueno, no había acabado en absoluto. Le parecía una crueldad del destino haber pasado años esforzándose en superar sus sentimientos por ella, para terminar en la casilla de salida. Y con Sakura en la ecuación para complicar más las cosas. Si todo aquello no hubiera ocurrido se habría casado con su prometida y habría sido feliz. Sabía que lo habría sido. Sin embargo, había ocurrido y ahora un matrimonio con su novia ya no le resultaba tan apetecible. Ni con ninguna otra mujer, Sakura no tenía la culpa. Nadie tenía cabida en su corazón cuando Hinata estaba tan cerca.

Se encontraba en la peor de las situaciones, poniendo su planificada vida en riesgo al aproximarse demasiado a la mujer que había ocupado sus sueños durante casi tres décadas. Se sentía como una polilla acercándose cada vez más a la bombilla.

Llegó al restaurante, entregó las llaves al aparcacoches, tomó su maletín y se concentró en convertirse de nuevo en el respetado hombre de negocios que era, no iba a dejar, por muy buena que ella estuviera desestabilizara de nuevo su vida.

**. . . . . .**

En la empresa se respiraba un ambiente distinto. Una mezcla de alivio, incertidumbre y euforia. Alivio porque lo peor ya había pasado. La Caja recuperaría la estabilidad y seguiría adelante. Incertidumbre por los cambios que se llevarían a cabo en la estrategia de negocio. Y euforia al saber que no sería objeto de fusión con una entidad más fuerte y que mantendrían su propia identidad en la medida en que Uchiha Holding, Co. lo permitiera.

Hinata se debatía entre la obligación de anunciar a sus jefes su relación con Sasuke y por tanto su peso específico en la entidad como copropietaria y su aversión a dar explicaciones sobre su vida privada.

Confiaba en que él se comportara como un caballero, una vez más, y no diera un paso en falso sin avisarle primero. Pensó en llamarle, pero él estaría ocupado y además debía ser él quien la llamara para explicarle su decisión unilateral y extrema.

El día se le hizo eterno y también la noche esperando que su móvil sonara, lo que no ocurrió.

Diez días después sus temores iban en aumento. Según se rumoreaba en la central Sasuke y su mano derecha estaban en las oficinas de la sede central en Tokio cerrando detalles y poniéndose al día. Manejarían desde Nagoya la entidad y algunos jefes de los departamentos más importantes serían trasladados.

Los compañeros estaban expectantes. En cambio, en ella se mezclaba la tranquilidad de que nadie supiera de su relación con él y la rabia de sentirse ignorada. Ni siquiera la había llamado para avisarle de la nueva situación. Pues si eran puristas ella era la copropietaria de ese 51%, así que como se hiciera algo que la perjudicaría en su trabajo...

Esa mañana de viernes había acudido al notario a firmarle unos poderes universales dado que técnicamente él necesitaría de su permiso explicito para cualquier negocio; según la ley el dinero era de los dos a partes iguales. De hecho, podía impugnar todo lo que había hecho hasta la fecha, cosa que lógicamente no iba a hacer. No, porque además pretendía mostrarse razonable con él, manejarse con dignidad, como si Sasuke Uchiha le trajera sin cuidado. ¡Pero era muy difícil cuando a quien pretendía despreciar la despreciaba a ella primero!

Su madre le había pedido que la llevara esa noche al chalé de Mei, una amiga, para una pequeña reunión. Su corsa verde se había estropeado. Un nutrido grupo de amigos irían a Tierra Santa por vacaciones, entre ellos Mikoto y Fugaku, sus actuales «suegros». Dado que todavía no había acabado de congraciarse con su madre la llevaría para ganar puntos y también aprovecharía para entregarle los poderes notariales al padre de Sasuke. Pasaría además una noche agradable.

Lo que no se esperaba, desde luego, era encontrarlo allí. Y menos con su prometida del brazo. Según parecía su padre no se encontraba bien y había accedido a acercar en coche a su madre, que no conducía. Y Sakura se había apuntado.

Saludó a todo el mundo y se sentó en el extremo de la mesa más alejado de la pareja. Ya imaginaba sus cariñosas miradas y los mimitos de la chica pija. El resto de comensales pareció sentirse algo incómodo por la situación, pero trataron de aparentar normalidad. Después del postre, su tío comenzó a desgranar los pormenores del desplazamiento desde su salida en autobús hasta Tokio.

Hinata aprovechó para ir al jardín y despejarse. En qué mala hora había dejado de sus chicles en su otro bolso, ahora un poco de azúcar le sentaría fenomenal. Medio minuto después salía Sasuke con su paquete de cigarrillos en la mano. Se le acercó y le ofreció uno, en silencio.

—No sabía que fumaras —le dijo ella al tiempo que denegaba con la cabeza su ofrecimiento.

—Solo cuando estoy muy estresado.

No quiso hacer una réplica mordaz al respecto. Imaginaba que en unos segundos saldría su prometida, de hecho no se explicaba por qué no estaba ya allí.

—Tengo en mi bolso unos poderes notariales a tu nombre. Por si fueran necesarios. Pensaba dárselos a tu padre. Por cierto, dale recuerdos de mi parte.

Sasuke asintió. Él compraba la empresa donde trabajaba ella, la ignoraba durante días y ella a cambio se mostraba razonable. Maldita fuera, pues a él le apetecía ser irracional. Quería que ella se enfadara como se había enfadado él por comprar una empresa solo porque Hinata trabajaba en ella. Iba a replicar algo hiriente cuando Sakura atravesó el umbral de la puerta.

—Sasu, cariño, he vuelto del baño y no te he visto. Me habías asustado. Ah, hola Hinata.

¿Sasu? ¿Estaría muy feo vomitarle sobre sus Manolo Blahnik?

—He salido a fumar. Y de paso a hablar con Hinata. Quizá sería mejor que entraras.

Hizo un femenino mohín, pero él insistió. Si iba a discutir, cosa que le apetecía muchísimo, no quería que su novia fuera testigo. Sintió una punzada de culpabilidad, pero la desechó. No es que estuviera pensando en serle infiel, solo en tener una buena bronca. No era culpa de nadie que solo Hinata sacara lo peor de sí mismo, ¿no?

De nuevo solos, la animó en muda invitación a pasear por el jardín en dirección a la huerta trasera. Habían jugado al escondite allí, docenas de veces cuando eran niños, conocían el terreno casi de memoria, incluso podían vendarles lo ojos y sabrían el camino.

Ya alejados de la casa la encaró.

—Preferiría que firmaras la donación de bienes y no unos poderes, la verdad.

«¿Así me das las gracias? Capullo.»

—Y yo prefiero la nulidad en lugar del divorcio.

—Hinata —le hablaba como si fuera una niña desobediente—, quiero acabar con este matrimonio cuanto antes.

—Y yo quiero poder vivir en la luna y tener un mayor salario. Aprende tú también a resignarte con lo que no puedes conseguir. —Sonrió, molesta—. Espera, sí puedo conseguir un aumento salarial, solo tengo que subírmelo yo, dado que soy la propietaria del 25,50% de la empresa en la que trabajo.

Esa era la señal que esperaba para saltar.

—La empresa es mía, no tuya. Yo la he pagado. Así que más que en subirte el sueldo piensa en comenzar a rezar lo que no quisiste aprender para no recibir una carta de despido si no firmas los papeles.

Hinata llevaba semanas repasando derecho. Había añadido al consabido matrimonial la asignatura de mercantil y había consultado al notario sobre los pormenores del patrimonio conyugal y societario. Sabía de lo que estaba hablando.

—Eso es lo que tú dices, pero ni tú sabes tan poco. En cualquier caso, me temo que la ley está de mi parte.

Desde luego que lo sabía, su abogado se lo había advertido, pero se negaba a darle la razón.

—Eso es lo que tú dices —la imitó masticando cada palabra.

—¡Que levante la mano quien se haya licenciado en leyes! —E Hinata levantó el brazo triunfante. —Creo que esta vez gané yo—dijo risueña.

Sasuke nunca supo si fue la mirada de ella o la estupidez del comentario, pero perdió el control. La tomó de los brazos con intención de zarandearla hasta borrarle la burla de la mirada. Pero en un segundo todo cambió, como ya pasara en su despacho, y sus manos dejaron de atenazarla para rodearla. Tiró de ella y la pegó a su cuerpo al tiempo que bajaba su boca hasta sus invitadores labios y la devoraba.

En cuanto sintió los labios de él se olvidó de todo cuanto la rodeaba. Se dejó abarcar por los brazos que la acunaban desde la espalda como tenazas de acero a su alrededor y se dejó llevar por el calor que la abrasaba, saboreando la desesperación de él, esperando que alguien llamara a los bomberos si ambos ardían. La lengua de él invadía su boca buscando conquistar cada recoveco mientras sus labios se movían con pasión sobre los suyos. Soltó una de las manos que la rodeaban, le tomó la barbilla y le giró la cara, facilitando un beso todavía más profundo. Hinata gimió contra su boca y se retorció contra su cuerpo duro, transida de deseo. El gemido de ella lo traspasó como el más potente de los afrodisíacos. Metió la otra mano por debajo de su suéter y abarcó uno de sus senos, sintiendo que su erección se estiraba al máximo mientras Hinata frotaba sus caderas contra su pelvis.

—¿Sasu?

Mierda. Sakura estaba allí. Se separó abruptamente de ella. A pesar de la oscuridad pudo verle los ojos, las pupilas dilatadas al máximo, y oír su respiración entrecortada.

—Maldita seas, ¿acaso no tienes bastante con joderme el matrimonio que también pretendes romper mi compromiso?

Supo que era injusto culparla, pero no le importó. Se acercó a su prometida con las manos en los bolsillos, tratando de disimular el bulto de su bragueta. Regresaron juntos a la casa dejándola sola.

Hinata volvió diez minutos después, ya serena aunque su cabeza fuera un hervidero.

—Mamá, he recibido una llamada importante y tengo que marcharme.

Pidió a sus tíos que por favor la acercaran al finalizar la reunión a casa, dejó un sobre delante de Sasuke sin atreverse a mirarle, y se fue. Aquella noche le costó quedarse dormida.

Y aunque no lo supiera, tampoco a él le fue fácil conciliar el sueño.

**. . . . . .**

Sakura había quedado con Sasuke media hora más tarde. Ya vestida, ensayaba lo que le iba a decir. Sabía que le estaba perdiendo. No, se le estaba escapando. Se habían conocido aproximadamente dos años antes, por casualidad. Aparcando en el gimnasio le había roto uno de los faros y le había dejado una nota con su número de teléfono. Él la llamo agradecido por su honradez, quedaron para hacer el parte para el seguro y aquella fue la primera de muchas citas que habían culminado seis meses antes en una pedida de mano.

Esa era la versión oficial. La realidad era diametralmente opuesta. Ella había sabido de él unos meses antes del golpe a través de una amiga. Era guapo y rico por igual, la clase de hombre que ella buscaba. Hija de una familia venida a menos, siempre había sabido que su meta en la vida era casarse con un hombre adinerado y dedicarse al gimnasio, los cafés y a tener hijos pronto que le garantizaran una buena posición en caso de divorcio. Había investigado sus gustos, sus preferencias y se había transformado en la mujer que él buscaba.

Se había apuntado al mismo gimnasio que él y una tarde había golpeado su coche y había dejado el teléfono.

Todo habría funcionado a las mil maravillas de no ser por la maldita Hinata. Nunca pensó que la mosquita muerta fuera más lista que ella. Ni sospechó jamás que él pudiera fijarse en una mujer así. Era mona, eso era cierto, pero no era una belleza espectacular. Era desgarbada, no era alta y vestía discretamente, por lo que no sabía si estaba un poco subida de peso. No entendía que a Sasuke pudiera interesarle, pero a tenor de lo ocurrido dos días antes, mejor que actuara cuanto antes. Cuando los había visto besándose se había sentido furiosa.

Había deseado cogerla del pelo y arrastrarla hasta la balsa de riego. Pero su ambición la había frenado. ¿Y qué que él tuviera una aventura? Ella tampoco le había sido fiel, a pesar de que él no fuera consciente de sus devaneos. Desde luego le molestaba que estuviera con otra, era posesiva y Sasuke le gustaba mucho. Pero montar una escena podía complicar las cosas. En ese momento lo tenía todo controlado. Él comía de su mano y estaba explotando al máximo su sentimiento de culpabilidad por lo ocurrido, siempre con moderación. En lugar de insultarle por el descubrimiento de su matrimonio apenas dos semanas antes de la boda, le había apoyado en todo adoptando el papel de mártir. Lloraba a veces disculpándose después por su tristeza.

Si todo hubiera ido según lo esperado ahora sería la magnífica señora de Sasuke Uchiha y su vida estaría solucionada. Solo tenía que mantenerse alerta un poco más y presionar correctamente. Hinata tenía que salir de sus vidas ya, pues era el único obstáculo real que podía impedirle alcanzar su objetivo: y a Dios ponía por testigo...

En ese momento sonó el timbre. Se había puesto un vestido muy escotado que apenas le cubría la mitad de los muslos. Cuando le abrió, Sasuke la miró apreciativo, pero no con deseo. «Aguanta un poco más. Ya casi es tuyo».

—Hola.

—Hola. Siéntate si quieres, mientras preparo mi bolso.

Se encerró en su habitación, donde tenía un poco de colirio. Se lo puso y dejó que el rímel se diluyera en sus mejillas como si de un reguero de lágrimas se tratara. Tres minutos después él llamó a la puerta, extrañado de que no saliese. Al verla, se acercó y se sentó a su lado en la cama y la abrazó. Ella se apoyó en su hombro y comenzó su actuación.

El lunes siguiente esperaba en su despacho cual reo espera el cadalso a que Hinata apareciera, apostaría su fortuna a que con un cabreo de mil demonios y con mucha razón. Solo que este reo no parecía un condenado a muerte sino uno que se supiera indultado. Ella había pasado una semana de vacaciones, tiempo que Sasuke había aprovechado para instalarse en la sede de Nagoya y buscarle una sustituta. El primer trabajo de la nueva delegada de Recursos Humanos había sido preparar para Hinata una excedencia de tres años. Remunerada.

Cuando había visto a Sakura llorar en su habitación diciéndole que no soportaba la idea de que él pasara los días con su todavía esposa, le había desarmado. Y al dejar de llorar y disculparse por ser tan débil y por tener tanto miedo de perderle, la culpabilidad le había obligado a prometerle que lo solucionaría. Después habían hecho el amor.

Desde ese momento tenía dos molestas sensaciones: la certeza de haber sido manipulado de algún modo y la desazón, por primera vez en su vida, de desear a otra mujer mientras se acostaba con su pareja. Había deseado acariciar unos pechos más pequeños, y un cabello más oscuro y perderse en el deseo de unos ojos verdes y no azules.

Maldita fuera Hinata, por complicarle la vida de nuevo. Había pasado años tratando de olvidarla y lo había logrado al encontrar el faro de su coche roto y una nota con un teléfono. Su prometida era todo lo que Hinata no sería jamás. Era afable de trato, dulce y cariñosa, y frágil. Aunque en ocasiones le molestaba su dependencia, era cierto que ella le hacía sentir fuerte, su héroe personal. Era gratificante que lo veneraran, en lugar de ignorarle, como había hecho Hinata desde siempre.

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por las voces apuradas de su secretaria y la puerta que se abría bruscamente. Hinata, la mujer terremoto, había regresado.

—Señor Uchiha, disculpe, le he dicho que estaba ocupado, pero no me ha querido escuchar.

—Es cierto, no la culpes a ella. Si pretendías que no viniera a verte después del recado que has dejado en mi despacho, no deberías haber haberlo hecho.

Sasuke sonrió y su cuerpo se tensó de anticipación ante la batalla que se le presentaba.

—Tranquila, Shizune, estaba esperando a la señorita Hyuga. Cierra la puerta al salir, por favor.

Ya solos, Hinata se apoyó en su mesa, amenazante. Ni siquiera levantaba uno setenta del suelo, pensó Sasuke divertido, ya que él medía metro ochenta y cinco, y aun así daba miedo verla.

—¿Y bien?

—¿Y bien qué, Hinata? —preguntó con voz hastiada.

—Hay otra mujer en mi despacho que dice que he sido la afortunada ganadora de tres años de sueldo sin trabajar.

Él sonrió ante su sarcasmo. Siempre había adorado en secreto su ingenio.

—Enhorabuena, entonces.

—Sasuke, no puedes manipularme a tu antojo.

—Que levante la mano quien sea el presidente de esta empresa. —Fue esta vez él quien alzó el brazo—. Tus poderes así lo atestiguan.

—Muy bien, devuélvemelos.

Se puso alerta.

—¿El qué?

—Los poderes, dámelos. —Ante su negativa se enfureció más—. Muy bien, no los necesito. Solo tengo que ir al notario y revocarlos.

Sasuke se maldijo. Hinata era demasiado lista para su propio bien; para el propio bien de los dos. Decidió ser sincero.

—Sakura me ha pedido que me mantenga alejado de ti.

—Sakura no es la dueña de esta empresa. —Vio culpabilidad en los ojos de él—. En cualquier caso, si quieres hacerle caso por mi perfecto, lárgate a la sede central. Trescientos cincuenta kilómetros serán suficientes, ¿no?

Sasuke chasqueó la lengua.

—No puedo hacer eso. Me alejaría de ambas, de ella y de ti.

—Claro, porque el señor no puede vivir con ella en pecado. —Alzó las manos mirando al cielo simulando pedir paciencia.

—Hinata, lamento la situación, pero después de lo que pasó en la huerta de Mei es mejor que no te acerques a mí—dijo serio y ella lo miró ofendida.

—¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo? —Se sulfuró al ver que su decisión era inamovible—. ¿Amenazarme con besarme si no me voy?

¿Ella consideraba sus besos como una medida de coacción? ¿Se podía ser más borde?

—Piensa lo que quieras, Hinata, lo harás igualmente. Pero estás fuera de la empresa. Aprovecha y haz cualquier cosa que te guste hacer, como martirizar a los hombres que tienen la desgracia de cruzarse en tu camino.

Ahogó a duras penas un grito y tuvo que cogerse con ímpetu a la mesa. Nunca había deseado golpear a nadie, pero estaba cerca de querer hacerlo.

Él la miró con suficiencia. Rozaba la histeria y era una novedad. Todos sabían que Hinata Hyuga nunca se ponía nerviosa. Una vez, de niños, habían montado una excursión en bici y a una de sus primas la habían atropellado y la moto había huido tras el golpe. Afortunadamente, ella solo se rompió la clavícula y hubo que tirar su bicicleta porque quedó destrozada, pero fue poco en comparación con lo que podría haber ocurrido. Había sangre, pues tenía varias heridas. Fue Hinata quien se hizo cargo de la situación. Mandó a un grupo a la cabina más próxima para avisar a sus padres, a otro a la policía que estaba cerca, y estuvo consolando a su prima hasta que llegaron adultos. Aquel día se enamoró de nuevo hasta el tuétano de ella.

—No pienso hacer eso —le dijo con voz apenas contenida.

—No seas así o se lo diré a tu madre.

Por primera vez en su vida no sabía qué decir. No, no era cierto: se le ocurrían un millar de cosas que decir; no obstante, no estaba segura de poder controlarse si empezaba a hablar. Ella era una mujer inalterable, por Dios. Presumía de mantener la calma siempre. Y no iba a darle el gusto de perder los nervios en su presencia. Intentado modular la voz para que sonara monocorde, solo dijo:

—Esto no ha acabado, Sasuke. Al contrario. Esto no ha hecho más que empezar.

Y salió de allí, directa a la notaría.

Sasuke sonreía a su espalda aplaudiendo su bravura mientras disfrutaba de la forma en que aquel pantalón se ceñía a su magnífico trasero mientras caminaba enérgica y sus tacones repiqueteaban contra el suelo gritando su enfado.

No dio portazo.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no son de mi propiedad sino de su creador, el mangaka Masashi Kishimoto. Solo los utilizo para adaptarlos a la historia de Ruth M. Lerga, Atados por error. La pareja principal es Sasuhina, sus personalidades pueden estar alteradas ya que es una adaptación, sino te gusta no lo leas, todo lo hago sin fines de lucro y por amor al Sasuhina así que si no te gusta esta pareja ¿Qué haces aquí? Solo quiero mostrar los libros que me gustaron a través de esta gran pareja que se robó mi corazón desde que la vi.**

**Advertencia: este libro tiene contenido sexual y palabras vulgares. Quien avisa no es traidor. Disfruten de la lectura.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO CUATRO**

Hinata estaba sentada en su despacho sin hacer nada. Que era la misma actividad que llevaba practicando las últimas tres semanas. Llegaba a las ocho en punto, saludaba a su nueva secretaria, que sospechaba se aburría tanto como ella, entraba en su flamante despacho del que había destronado a la mano derecha de Sasuke, Jugo, solo por fastidiar a aquel, encendía su ordenador... y no hacía absolutamente nada. No tenía función alguna.

Muchas compañeras le habían escrito preguntándole por su nueva situación y por su matrimonio con el «jefazo buenorro», como llamaban al nuevo propietario de la Caja, pero ella no había querido comentar nada. Solo con que se hubiera dedicado a contestar aquellos correos podría haber ocupado días enteros. Ino, su compañera más íntima, era la única que conocía la historia y era precisamente quien no le había preguntado nada al respecto.

Sasuke la ignoraba y siendo sincera consigo misma lo hacía muy, muy bien. También era cierto que ella no le había provocado más allá del primer día, cuando regresó con los poderes revocados que le obligaban a consultarle y pedirle apoyo sobre cualquier decisión del consejo y había desalojado el segundo mejor despacho del edificio. Pero en cualquier caso, apenas la saludaba al entrar y se despedía al salir. Siempre tan correcto. Era increíble cómo un hombre tan distinto a ella podía atraerle como un imán. Quizá después de todo fuera cierto que los extremos se atraían, por más tópico que sonara. ¿Rompería su impavidez si entraba en su despacho, le hacía un streptease y lo molestaba un poco? Riéndose de su propia estupidez se centró en la pantalla de su ordenador.

Bien, la incógnita era qué ver esa mañana. La plataforma Digital Theatre permitía ver las mejores obras de teatro que se representaban en Londres y que se grababan en una representación especial en directo. Una versión ochentera de Mucho Ruido y Pocas Nueces llamó su atención. Iba a alquilarla cuando la puerta se abrió sobresaltándola tanto como interrumpiéndola. Sakura entró hecha un basilisco, gritando con su molesta voz chillona.

—Cuando me he enterado no me lo podía creer. ¿Cómo te atreves a estar aquí?

Arqueó una ceja, no solo divertida sino sabiendo que la diversión iba a aumentar todavía más.

—Resulta que una cuarta parte de esto es mío, ¿sabes? Así que me atrevo simplemente porque puedo atreverme. ¿Cuál es tu excusa para estar aquí?

—Yo no necesito ninguna excusa. Esto es mío, no tuyo. —Ante su mirada siguió jactándose—. O lo será en cuanto firmes los malditos papeles y desaparezcas de nuestras vidas.

—Lo que será aproximadamente en... —Hinata contó con los dedos simulando hacer cuentas—. Unos treinta meses. Y en cualquier caso será de Sasuke, no tuyo, es una persona, no la propiedad de alguien.

—Todo lo que sea de Sasu es mío, ¡todo! Cuando dos personas se casan se pertenecen. —La miró con odio—. El propio Sasu es mío así que mantente alejada.

Aquello la molestó mucho, la manera de como hablaba de Sasuke la molestaba de sobremanera.

—Es curioso que la amante de mi esposo me diga que me aleje de mi marido. —Rio sin ganas solo por fastidiarla—. Aunque siguiendo tu razonamiento, dado que Sasu —se sintió ridícula llamándolo así— es mi esposo, me pertenece a mí y no a ti.

Eso terminó de desquiciar a la pelirosa.

—Escúchame, deja de hacer el ridículo y lárgate. ¿Crees que no me he fijado durante estos años en cómo lo miras cada vez que coincidís?

Hinata se puso en guardia. Nadie se había dado cuenta o le habrían lanzado alguna pulla al respecto, ¿no? ¿O sí? Quizá Sakura no era tan estúpida después de todo.

—Dado que nos hemos visto en dos bodas en los últimos tres años, no sé de qué me hablas.

—Lo sabes de sobra. Le miras cuando crees que nadie se fija. Y te lo comes con los ojos. Te he visto hacerlo. —Ahora era ella quien reía presumida—. Olvídalo, Sasu nunca se fijaría en una ordinaria como tú, pudiendo tener a una mujer como yo.

En ese momento alguien llamó a la puerta, que había quedado entornada. El sujeto de la disputa entró y se sorprendió al verlas.

—Sakura, no sabía que vendrías.

Ella le respondió lastimera.

—Quería darte una sorpresa, pero he sido yo la sorprendida. No sabía que ella estuviera aquí. He entrado a suplicarle que firme los papeles y nos deje ser felices. —Una lágrima cayó por su mejilla inmaculada—. Sasu, no sé cuánto tiempo podré resistir esto, te amo tanto... Quizá debiéramos salir de aquí e irnos durante unas semanas a relajarnos. Las Bahamas, tal vez.

Él la abrazó, mientras miraba a Hinata, admonitorio.

—Hinata, vuelvo en un minuto, no te muevas. —Empujó a Sakura con suavidad—. Salgamos de aquí, cielo, y no llores.

Hinata no se lo podía creer. El tío era un bobo. ¿Cómo diablos se había enamorado de un bobo? Hubo de sentarse, indignada. No estaba segura de cuál de las dos revelaciones le asustaba más, si la ceguera de él o haber vuelto a rendirse al amor de su vida.

Aún dilucidaba la respuesta cuando él volvió a entrar.

—¿Ella ya se ha ido? —Le vio asentir—. Vaya, eres un «consolador» profesional.

—Hinata, no me provoques. —Lanzó un taco de folios encuadernados hacia la mesa—. Te traigo un informe sobre la reunión de esta tarde, solo tienes que votar sí a todas las propuestas. ¿Crees que podrás recordarlo?

Ella se llevó el pulgar y el índice al puente de la nariz y negó casi imperceptiblemente con la cabeza.

—Lo intentaré, pero no sé si podré hacerlo. —Estaba siendo melodramática como la mejor actriz de telenovela—. Esta situación empieza a desbordarme, quizá no logre recordar la palabra «sí». Si me pagas un viaje a las Seychelles, quizá consiga no equivocarme. Regla nemotécnica, ¿sabes? Seychelles Islands, «SI», lo que quieres que diga.

La miró sonriendo a su pesar.

—¿Estás tratando de manipularme para conseguir algo de mí?

—¿Por qué no? A tu prometida le funciona a las mil maravillas.

Si la mirada de él pudiera quemar ella habría ardido en ese instante. Y no precisamente de deseo.

Salió de su despacho dando un portazo que debió oírse incluso en el hall, diez plantas más abajo. Podía aseverar sin temor a equivocarse que lo había cabreado. «Bueno, al menos siente algo por mí», se consoló. Ojalá tuviera más sentido del humor, porque ella había sido graciosa, ¿no?

Sasuke entró en su despacho hecho una furia, más consigo mismo que con Hinata. Había visto a Sakura salir del ascensor y se había levantado para saludarla. Pero cuando la había visto entrar en el despacho contiguo, y contra toda norma de corrección, se había quedado en el quicio de la puerta a escuchar. Las dos secretarias habían simulado estar muy interesadas en sus ordenadores y no en el hecho de que el director general se comportara como un crío de quince años demasiado curioso.

No sabía qué pensar de la actuación de su prometida. Bueno, sabía a la perfección qué pensar y eso le hacía sentirse tan estúpido que le costaba digerirlo. ¿Quién era esa arpía que se proclamaba propietaria de todo lo suyo y de él mismo y luego le hacía morritos y le lloriqueaba pidiéndole salir de viaje? ¿Era en realidad tan bobo como para no ver más allá de una mujer que lo idolatraba y que tenía un lindo rostro? Prefirió no seguir esa línea de pensamientos. Era humillante. ¿Cuánta gente se habría dado cuenta antes que él? Tenía la sensación de ser el único que no se había percatado.

Prefirió pensar en la otra revelación de aquella conversación: ¿sería cierto que Hinata se lo comía con los ojos cuando lo miraba? Ella no lo había negado aunque con Hinata nunca se sabía. Desde luego parecía despreciarle, pero... Sintió una euforia que se obligó a refrenar. ¿Sería menos inmune a él de lo que aparentaba? Negando con la cabeza se amonestó. ¿Es que no aprendía? Hacía quince minutos pensaba que Sakura le amaba y no era el caso. Y ahora pensaba que Hinata estaba loca por él. Pero sería maravilloso que ese sí fuera el caso. No por nada, se justificó al punto. Sencillamente sería un arma importante contra la impasible Hinata Hyuga, la mujer que nunca se alteraba.

El teléfono interrumpió sus pensamientos, una llamada de Jugo.

Contestó volviendo a ser el hombre de negocios, pero sonriendo como un adolescente.

**. . . . . .**

Por la noche Sasuke repasaba los extraños acontecimientos del día. Había sido una jornada reveladora aunque no estaba seguro de poder considerarla positiva.

Veinticuatro horas después de la riña entre Sakura e Hinata, dentro de su coche camino del restaurante donde había quedado con sus socios, tenía una desbordante sensación de irrealidad. La tarde anterior no había dejado de pensar en la actuación de Sakura y había decidido poner fin a la relación. Lo lamentaba profundamente dadas las circunstancias, pero Sakura palidecía en contraste con Hinata. Cada vez le costaba más recordar qué era lo que le había gustado de ella. Desde luego que una mujer que le necesitara era una novedad acostumbrado a los desplantes de la señorita Hyuga, si es que un hombre podía acostumbrarse a algo así, pero no sabía cómo había terminado enamorado de una mujer tan frágil como Sakura. O no tan frágil a tenor de sus acusaciones del día anterior. Quizá se había dejado llevar por la inercia. Quizá era otro estúpido machista al que le gustaba sentirse importante y eso lo convertía en carne de cañón para las mujeres más ambiciosas. «Todo lo que tiene Sasuke es mío». Esa inquietante frase le había decidido.

Así que esa mañana había salido antes de lo habitual de la empresa para hablar con ella. Pretendía zanjar el asunto antes de la comida de negocios.

Había ido a su casa, había abierto con su propia llave... y se había encontrado a su prometida en el sofá, desnuda con un rubio debajo de ella en una postura imposible. La sorpresa lo había paralizado en el umbral y la pareja estaba tan concentrada y hacía tanto ruido que ni siquiera había reparado en su presencia. Incómodo como nunca, había cerrado la puerta y había permanecido inmóvil en el pasillo. Por supuesto que se sentía humillado, pero no encontraba restos de dolor en sus sentimientos. En realidad, y a pesar de la bochornosa confirmación de que era un imbécil, se sentía aliviado.

Había pasado los últimos meses odiándose por haber truncado los sueños de boda de su prometida y ahora sabía que ella quería el dinero «de Sasu», pero no «a Sasu». Ni siquiera era capaz de serle fiel.

La vergüenza lo invadió una vez más. El cuerpo le pedía entrar de nuevo y poner las cosas en su sitio, no obstante, algo se lo impedía. Y no era su sentido de la caballerosidad, sino el instinto. Sentía que ahora tenía un as en la manga y hasta que no supiera qué hacer con él era preferible no hacer nada.

Así que llegó al restaurante algo confuso aunque con la conciencia mucho más ligera. Subió a la octava planta del altísimo edificio de oficinas donde se emplazaba uno de los mejores restaurantes de la ciudad y se sintió libre para sentarse al lado de Hinata y flirtear un poco si se daba el caso y a ella se la veía proclive. Nunca había flirteado con ella, se dio cuenta.

La comida era una reunión informal sobre la estrategia de riesgos de la entidad para el siguiente semestre. Le gustó oír sus opiniones. Había pasado años en la red de oficinas y aportaba un punto de vista fresco a la cuestión. En un par de ocasiones le sirvió agua y le rozó el brazo a propósito, sintiendo un pequeño estremecimiento en ella. Tal vez algo bueno hubiera salido de Sakura y quizá después de todo sí fuera cierto que no le era indiferente.

Había disfrutado muchísimo de la comida, aunque no tuviera ni la más remota idea de qué había pedido, hasta los postres. Fue entonces cuando se desató el caos. En la mesa del rincón habían pedido pata de cerdo flambeada y cuando el chef acercaba el mechero de cocina al banquete una gran llamarada se había prendido como si de una falla se tratara. En cuestión de segundos el mantel ardía y el foco se trasladaba a los pesados cortinajes y la moqueta. En menos de treinta segundos saltaban las alarmas antiincendios. Ellos se encontraban en el lugar más alejado de la puerta.

Quienes allí se encontraban, nerviosos, comenzaron a correr, pero el fuego avanzaba también, y con él el calor de las llamas y un espeso humo negro. Sasuke tomó a Hinata de la mano. Ella lo miró a los ojos por un instante, la apretó con confianza y se encaminaron a la salida sin soltarse.

El fuego llegaba ya a las puertas del restaurante avivado por la moqueta, sin duda de tejido sintético, y amenazaba con extenderse por el pasillo. No había ascensores suficientes para todos ni debían utilizarlos en caso de incendio. Del resto de plantas atestadas de oficinas se asomaban algunos trabajadores curiosos y al ver el humo avisaban a sus compañeros y todos ellos se unía a la avalancha de personas que pretendían desalojar el edificio. El agua de los dispositivos del techo les estaba empapando, ciñendo la blusa blanca de gasa de Hinata provocativamente a sus senos, como pudo apreciar Sasuke. Tomaron las escaleras y no hablaron ni soltaron sus manos hasta llegar a la planta baja. Una vez allí les invadió el alivio. Miraron sus manos unidas, se miraron a los ojos y por un momento fue mágico. Como si el infierno no se estuviera desatando a su alrededor. Vio preocupación en la mirada de Hinata, y ternura, y algo mucho más intenso que iba más allá del deseo. Se deshacía en las ansias de acercarse y besarla. Ardía de deseo. Y ella parecía hipnotizada por su mirada, las pupilas fijas en él, expectantes, casi deseosas.

«Bésame.»

Por desgracia, las sirenas de los camiones de bomberos rompieron el hechizo. Entraron estos en el edificio y concentraron toda la atención de ella. La absorbió, de hecho, para desesperación de Sasuke. El momento pasó.

Era ya de noche y se revolvía en su cama, inquieto. ¿Así que ella era una más de las mujeres que se trastornaban con los bomberos? ¿Qué tenía el maldito cuerpo de bomberos que volvía loca a cualquier fémina de entre cinco y cien años?

Siguió repasando el final del accidente. Se habían quedado para hablar con la policía, que les tomó declaración sobre las circunstancias que habían provocado el fuego. Al menos el uniforme de policía nacional no la trastornaba, se consoló.

Pero entonces los bomberos habían regresado, seguros de que todo estaba controlado, y la situación, que parecía extrema, había empeorado.

Hinata conocía a uno de ellos. Era el ex novio de una compañera del instituto o algo así, no había terminado de escuchar la conexión. Se habían saludado, habían tonteado y ella le había dado su número de teléfono. Con él nunca había sido tan amable, nunca había coqueteado.

Los celos le consumían. Ella parecía estar colada por él en un momento y al siguiente semejaba una adolescente hormonada ante una manguera con casco. Se encogió mentalmente ante su metonimia. Ni a él le había sonado bien.

¿Sería Hinata celosa? Si él se pavoneara delante de ella con Sakura, ¿se sentiría como él con el dichoso bombero? Quizá podría utilizar un tiempo más a su infiel prometida, especuló sin remordimientos. Presionaría un poco, a ver qué ocurría. Y seguiría mostrándose encantador con ella. En el restaurante Hinata había disfrutado de sus atenciones. La había sentido temblar; había buscado su contacto, incluso.

Se levantó desnudo y buscó su móvil. De pasada se miró en el espejo.

Nadaba a diario desde los cinco años. Había jugado al waterpolo en la universidad. Se cuidaba. Con ojo crítico se felicitó por no tener nada que envidiar a los bomberos del calendario de sus hermanas. Pero claro, él rescataba empresas y no gatitos que se habían quedado atrapados en un árbol. Riéndose de su tontería cogió su PDA de la chaqueta. Tenía cinco llamadas perdidas de Sakura. Si quería jugar con ella sería mejor que no la ignorara. Mañana, se dijo. Envió un WhatsApp a Hinata.

«Espero que estés bien. Estoy en la cama pensando en lo que pudo ocurrir esta tarde y soy incapaz de dormir. Que tengas dulces sueños.»

Lo que era técnicamente cierto, pues no dejaba de pensar en que casi se habían besado. ¿Lo entendería ella?

No podía dormir. Extrañada se levantó pensando que tal vez fuera Kiba, el bombero. Vaya tarde más increíble. No debió haberle dado su número, fue un impulso. Un momento antes casi la besa Sasuke, estaba convencida.

Si bien no había habido ningún acercamiento físico, por la forma en la que la había mirado al llegar a la planta baja estaba convencida de que si no los interrumpe la entrada de los camiones y sus sirenas él la hubiera besado. Y desde luego ella le hubiera correspondido. Después de todas las atenciones que le había dedicado durante la comida lo deseaba como nunca lo había hecho. No sabía a qué se debía su nueva actitud, pero al parecer no era tan inmune a ella como pretendía. Sin embargo, se recordó,

Sasuke estaba prometido y el bombero soltero y muy interesado.

Le sonó la PDA: un aviso de mensaje. La cogió de la mesilla de noche y lo leyó. Y sonrió. Solo Sasuke podría enviar una línea inocente y volverla loca aun sin querer. Se referiría al incendio al hablar de «lo que pudo ocurrir», pero ella también había estado a punto de arder. Y tampoco podía dormir pensando en eso que casi ocurre. Eso que había incendiado sus sentidos cuando se detuvieron en el hall de la entrada principal cogidos de la mano.

Juguetona contestó.

«Temí que el incendio se extendiera sobre nosotros.»

Sasuke leyó el mensaje, que tuvo una reacción incendiaria inmediata sobre sus ingles.

Solo Hinata era capaz de volverlo loco aun sin querer. Era sin duda la mujer de su vida.

**. . . . . .**

Aquella semana recibieron buenas noticias de su abogado respecto de la desestimación de la demanda de nulidad por el juez ultraconservador. Al parecer el Consejo General del Poder Judicial, debido al volumen de denuncias recibidas y recursos interpuestos, había decidido abrir una investigación tratando de evitar tener que pagar después indemnizaciones por errores judiciales. Según el letrado, en un plazo máximo de cuatro meses su matrimonio estaría disuelto. Cuando coincidieron en el ascensor esa tarde, Hinata no pudo evitar la pulla.

—¿Verdad que ahora te alegras de que no firmara el divorcio? Si es que hay que confiar más en la intuición femenina...

—Me rindo a tu inteligencia superior. Estoy contentísimo de que no lo firmaras. —Le guiñó el ojo—. La idea de seguir casado contigo es tan tentadora que estoy pensando en arrodillarme y besarte los pies. Si no temiera recibir una patada...

Su carcajada inundó el ascensor al tiempo que sintió que su rostro enrojecía. Dichoso Sasuke que llevaba varios días mostrándose encantador con ella. Y ella se sentía encantada con él, para qué negarlo.

Ya en su planta cada uno se dirigió a su propio despacho. Hinata no se lo podía creer. Sasuke le había guiñado un ojo y definitivamente había sido un coqueteo. Esta vez no tenía dudas. ¿Tanto le alegraba la idea de divorciarse? ¿O tenía acaso algo que ver con el día del incendio, cuando había estado rozándola cada dos por tres y sonriéndole con cariño? Su mente iba a toda velocidad. ¿Sería posible que él estuviera interesado en ella? ¿Existiría realmente la química que creía sentir crepitar entre ambos cuando estaban juntos? Su corazón se aceleró ante el mero pensamiento, pero su mente, siempre firme, le recordó que él estaba prometido con otra mujer y que debía desechar cualquier esperanza.

Mientras, en la estancia contigua las reflexiones estaban exactamente en el mismo punto. ¿Cómo iba a solventar el tema del compromiso? No quería romper sin más. Aun sabiéndose mezquino, quería dejarla a lo grande. La solución que no dejaba de repetirse en su cabeza era plantarla frente al altar. Que cuando el sacerdote le preguntara si deseaba desposarla dijera que no y se marchara. Pero por más que le atrajera la idea no iba a someter a sus padres a semejante situación. No podía mirar a los ojos a su madre y hacerle creer que iba a casarse cuando no era así.

Ojalá pudiera consultar a Hinata. Era la mujer de las mil y una ideas para salir airosa. Le había encantado verla sonrojarse en el ascensor. Le maravillaba que una mujer tan segura de sí misma pudiera ruborizarse ante un gesto cariñoso inesperado. Y hablando de gestos cariñosos inesperados, Sakura, el día anterior, no había dejado de intentar llevárselo a la cama hasta que él simuló una llamada y dijo tener que irse.

Eso sí tenía que solventarlo de inmediato. No pensaba acostarse con ella.

La sola idea le daba repelús. Inspirado le mandó un mail.

«Cariño, buenas noticias: en menos de cuatro meses podremos casarnos. ¿No sería romántico no practicar sexo hasta nuestra noche de bodas? Piénsalo.»

En buena hora dejaría él de acostarse todos los días del año con cierta señorita que estaba a una pared de distancia.

Era sábado por la noche. Las seis primas Hyuga y otras tres primas políticas habían salido de cena... y lo que la noche les quisiera deparar.

Solían quedar un par de veces al año, más que a beber y bailar, a cenar y ponerse al día sin interrupciones de niños o parejas. Eso no significaba que no tomaran un par de copas o más si eran necesarias pero la gracia era pasar un buen rato juntas. Y esa noche no era una excepción. Habían cenado en una pizzería y Blanca, la mayor, que trabajaba para una revista de moda, había mostrado, vanidosa, entradas para una discoteca de moda en Nagoya. Había una fiesta de VIPs allí así que sería una noche de pijos, lo que seguro sería divertido.

Estaban tomando una copa en uno de los reservados cuando Hinata necesitó ir al lavabo. Tan lleno estaba el local que le costó más de diez minutos llegar. Y una vez allí hubo de esperar otros cinco minutos. Las chicas de la cola no paraban de reír con disimulo. En uno de los baños había una pareja en actitud más que cariñosa. Además de que a través del cristal traslúcido se veían las formas de dos personas en una postura inequívoca, los jadeos tampoco dejaban demasiado margen de error. Se unió a las risitas. Estaba lavándose las manos, a punto de irse ya, cuando la puerta en cuestión se abrió y una Sakura completamente ebria salió con un chico bastante joven que, desde luego, no era Sasuke. Sus miradas se cruzaron por un momento, pero la chica alzó el mentón y salió tambaleándose con el chico del brazo.

Volvió con sus primas, pero le costó divertirse. Su mente no dejaba de divagar. ¿Qué hacer? Una de sus normas inquebrantables era no meterse jamás en una pareja. Nunca opinaba sobre los novios de sus amigas ni aconsejaba sobre relaciones. Y desde luego, nunca advertía si era consciente de una infidelidad. ¿Debía hacer una excepción y decírselo a Sasuke? Pero ¿y si Sasuke no quería saberlo? O peor aún, ¿y si ya lo sabía y lo consentía? Sabía de relaciones en las que la infidelidad estaba a la orden del día. Sonrió al pensar que ella misma estaba casada con un tío que le era infiel con una mujer que también era infiel. Si no estuviera enamorada de él le resultaría desternillante.

Porque estaba enamorada de Sasuke, de eso no le cabía ninguna duda.

Sus sentimientos, tanto tiempo reprimidos, habían resurgido con fuerza al enfrentarse a él a diario. Y sentía que él estaba receptivo. Desde hacía algunos días la miraba diferente, la trataba diferente. En otra situación ni se le hubiera ocurrido seguirle el juego, pero a fin de cuentas la situación era la que era. Su prometida le estaba siendo infiel, no es que se metiera en una relación que funcionara. Y ¡qué narices! Él era su esposo. Solo trataba de conquistar lo que legalmente era suyo.

¿Recordaría Sakura que la había sorprendido en flagrante delito?

¿Qué haría? Nunca, en años, había tenido tantas ganas de que llegara el lunes para ir a trabajar.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no son de mi propiedad sino de su creador, el mangaka Masashi Kishimoto. Solo los utilizo para adaptarlos a la historia de Ruth M. Lerga, Atados por error. La pareja principal es Sasuhina, sus personalidades pueden estar alteradas ya que es una adaptación, sino te gusta no lo leas, todo lo hago sin fines de lucro y por amor al Sasuhina así que si no te gusta esta pareja ¿Qué haces aquí? Solo quiero mostrar los libros que me gustaron a través de esta gran pareja que se robó mi corazón desde que la vi.**

**Advertencia: este libro tiene contenido sexual y palabras vulgares. Quien avisa no es traidor. Disfruten de la lectura.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO CINCO**

¿Qué habría ocurrido en realidad la noche del sábado? Sasuke no dejaba de darle vueltas. Sakura había pasado el domingo llorando porque al parecer se había encontrado a Hinata en una discoteca y ella le había amenazado con inventar alguna patraña para separarles. Entre sollozos le contaba que era casi seguro que Hinata estaba maquinando algo para desacreditarla a sus ojos e intentar que rompieran.

—Hinata te quiere para ella y haría cualquier cosa para intentar que anulemos el compromiso.

No dejaba de lamentarse y de suplicarle que la despidiera.

Sasuke quería creerla. De veras quería creer que Hinata lo quería. Pero lo que no podía creer de ninguna de las maneras era que inventaría algo así para separarles. La conocía desde siempre y sí, era bastante borde a veces y podía manipular la situación a su favor cuando se lo proponía. Pero era también la persona más honrada que Sasuke hubiera conocido.

Hinata no mentía y procuraba mantenerse al margen de polémicas salvo que fuera ella quien las generara. Y nunca, nunca, haría daño a nadie a propósito. Hinata era, resumiendo, una buena persona.

El lunes, sentado ya en su despacho, esperaba no sabía muy bien qué Hinata ya había llegado pero no la había visto. Algo le decía que aquel no sería un día plácido. Y que le urgía cada vez más dar una salida a su prometida.

Llegó la respuesta que llevaba dos semanas esperando y se olvidó de todo excepto de lo que tenía delante. Una Caja de menor tamaño que la suya solicitaba servicios de otra empresa. Sasuke había ofrecido a algunas entidades pequeñas el servicio técnico que podían ofrecer y una entidad del sur deseaba negociar. Llamó a Jugo y pasaron horas hablando del tema y concertando una reunión con la otra junta directiva para ese mismo viernes. Sería una inyección importante de beneficios con apenas costes. Mandaron al servicio de Asesoría que prepara unos contratos marco sobre los que trabajar, pliegos que serían enviados a la otra entidad el miércoles por la tarde a más tardar.

Y, qué mala suerte, Hinata tendría que acudir a la reunión del viernes en Marbella, pues su firma era necesaria para cerrar el acuerdo.

Hoy tocaba La Encrucijada de Arthur Miller. Metió el enlace en la plataforma de teatro y esperó. No dejaba de recordar a la maldita rubia saliendo del baño con aquel crío pero se negaba a ser ella quien levantara la liebre. Simplemente no era su estilo. Iban a detener a la esposa del protagonista cuando entró un mail. Así que estaba convocada para una reunión el viernes en Marbella. Sasuke y ella, solos. O eso esperaba; contaba con que la «peliteñida» no acudiera. Un montón de mariposas incontroladas comenzaron a revolotear por su estómago. Se abría ante ella un mundo de posibilidades. Sintiéndose estúpida comenzó a pensar qué ropa se llevaría, detallando al máximo la ropa interior. ¿Habría lugar para un intento de seducción?

Sus fantasías fueron interrumpidas por la encarnación del diablo que entró hecha una fiera en su despacho.

—¡¿Qué le has dicho a Sasu, maldita zorra?!

Probablemente todo el edificio oyó su grito. Desde luego los ocupantes del despacho del al lado sí lo hicieron porque entraron antes de que Hinata pudiera rehacerse y contestar. Cuando Sakura vio a su prometido rompió a llorar.

—¿Te ha dicho que me vio con otro, no? La muy puta te ha dicho que te puse los cuernos en la discoteca.

Sasuke se quedó de piedra. ¿Sería cierto que el sábado, cuando había salido con unas amigas, le había sido infiel de nuevo? Una ira desconocida hasta entonces lo invadió. El silencio cayó pesado en la sala.

Jugo se lavó las manos.

—Os dejaré solos, con vuestro permiso. —Cerró al salir.

Sakura se envalentonó ante el silencio, convencida de tener razón.

—Por eso no me has cogido el teléfono, ¿no es cierto? Llevo toda la mañana llamándote, pero tú has preferido creer a esta... fulana que te engañó para casarse contigo antes que a mí, la mujer a la que amas.

Hinata decidió mantenerse al margen. La palabra amor, referida a Sakura, le había dolido en lo más profundo de su alma y no estaba segura de poder controlar su furia mezclada con el dolor. Sasuke habló, en cambio. Su voz era engañosamente suave.

—No te he cogido el teléfono, ni a ti ni a nadie, porque llevo reunido con Jugo desde las ocho y media de la mañana en una transacción que puede garantizar la viabilidad de la Caja durante los próximos meses, al menos, sin necesidad de emitir más deuda. —La chica calló. Él continuó, severo—. ¿Por qué habría Hinata de inventar una infidelidad?

Sakura se puso roja como la grana, pero se enquistó más en su postura.

—Te lo dije, ella me amenazó el sábado con inventar algo para forzar que me dejaras. Seguro que la muy...

—Sakura —la interrumpió a punto de perder la paciencia y algo más—, Hinata y yo no nos hemos visto hoy. Hemos llegado a horas distintas.

La aludida enmudeció, sorprendida de que Hinata no la hubiera descubierto. Rompió a llorar con más fuerza.

—Despídela, por favor. Esto acabará con nosotros y yo no puedo vivir sin ti. —Se colgó de su cuello, suplicante.

—Creo que voy a vomitar.

Dos pares de ojos se giraron hacia Hinata, la autora de esas palabras.

—No. —Chasqueó la lengua, avergonzada—. ¿Lo he dicho en voz alta?

Sasuke sonrió. Separó a Sakura de su cuerpo y se dirigió a Hinata, que parecía un apetitoso tomate.

—¿Qué tal te viene lo del viernes? Pasaremos la noche allí, le he dicho a mi secretaria que nos busque un buen hotel.

Sakura volvió a ponerse histérica.

—¿Cómo? ¿Dónde vais el viernes? ¿Y solos?

—Sí, a Marbella, por negocios. Y sí, solos, no hace falta nadie más.

—Por encima de mi cadáver.

Eso sí tensó el ambiente al máximo. Sakura rectificó al momento.

—Déjame ir contigo.

—Sakura, son negocios, créeme, te aburrirás.

—Compraré cosas, déjame ir.

—No.

—Pero...

—No, y no insistas. —Zanjó el tema—. Hinata, esta tarde me gustaría contarte los detalles de la operación, si puedes.

—Claro, cuenta conmigo.

Y salió, dejándolas solas. Estaba seguro de que Hinata se bastaba y sobraba.

—Maldita seas, maldita seas mil veces. Si estropeas esto te mataré con mis propias manos.

Y salió dando un portazo.

Hinata esperó la tarde con impaciencia pero la reunión fue estrictamente de negocios. Eran once personas y ella no tenía preparación suficiente para entender la mitad de lo que decían. Su admiración por él ganaba enteros día a día.

La semana pasó volando y antes de que se diera cuenta estaba en un coche camino del aeropuerto, con él a su lado.

Nunca, jamás, había estado más nerviosa. Ni más segura de algo, tampoco. Sasuke sentía algo por ella. No sabía qué ocurría con su prometida, pero no le importaba. Ese fin de semana él caería: sí o sí.

Sasuke, por su parte, simulaba leer unos informes para la reunión de ese mediodía. Llegarían con el tiempo justo para comer con los clientes en el hotel y pasar la tarde cerrando el acuerdo si todo iba bien. Pero en realidad toda su mente y su cuerpo estaban concentrados en cómo seducir a Hinata y cómo superar los reparos que ella pudiera tener sobre su compromiso.

Porque ese fin de semana, ella sería suya: sí o sí.

**. . . . . .**

Sasuke había pretendido comenzar su plan de seducción a Hinata en la comida como ya hiciera el día del incendio. Pero en el momento en que se habían sentado en la mesa habían comenzado las negociaciones y se había olvidado de cualquier cosa que no fuera conseguir el contrato de servicios. Habían pasado ya más de cinco horas y estaba a punto de cerrar el acuerdo, lo presentía.

Hinata, en cambio, permanecía en silencio atenta a cada movimiento suyo. Se había quitado la corbata y estaba en mangas de camisa y despeinado. E increíblemente sexy. Nunca había visto a un hombre de negocios en acción, no a uno de verdad. Sí a algunos de sus jefes pero no tenían el poder de decisión que tenía el director general de una Caja de

Ahorros. Y se había puesto a cien, para qué negarlo. Se moría por acariciarle el pelo y otras cosas más íntimas. Y arrancarle la camisa, también. Pero tampoco quería que finalizara la reunión. Estaba hipnotizada, no podía quitarle los ojos de encima.

Pero como nada era eterno, la reunión acabó de manera satisfactoria para todos y en menos de diez minutos estaban solos en el ascensor, camino de sus respectivas habitaciones. Eran las ocho y media de la tarde.

Ambos permanecían en silencio. La campanilla del ascensor los tensó todavía más. Se encaminaron por el pasillo cuando fue Sasuke quien habló.

—¿Te apetece emborracharte para celebrarlo?

Hinata se detuvo a mirarlo. Alzando una ceja, envalentonada por algo que había en su mirada, algo invitador, contestó coqueta.

—¿En tu minibar o en el bar?

Sasuke señaló su propia puerta. Sacó su tarjeta y abrió, dejándola pasar primero y mirando su perfecto trasero, sintiendo que sus manos se morían por acariciarlo.

Ajena a sus pensamientos le preguntó por el baño y se dio dos minutos para asearse y tranquilizarse un poco. Dentro y sola se miró al espejo y se dio ánimos mentalmente para lo que iba a hacer. Estaba en su habitación e iba a seducirle si no le fallaba el valor. «Pero no te precipites, Hinata. Tienes todo el tiempo del mundo». Apagó su móvil y salió. Sasuke había sacado un par de vasos, hielo, un montón de botellitas y una botella mediana de cava. Sonriéndole, la descorchó y sirvió. Ambos se sentaron en el suelo, cómodamente, y bebieron en silencio. Rellenaron sus copas y volvieron a beber, ensimismados.

Sasuke intentaba controlar su euforia. Tras el acuerdo tenía a Hinata donde deseaba, pero no quería precipitarse. Mejor iniciar una conversación más o menos relajada e ir poco a poco. O abordar un tema pendiente pero que podía constituir una objeción.

—¿De qué iba lo de Sakura el lunes?

Vio cómo se tensaba. Parecía obvio que no sabía qué contestar. Sasuke rellenó el vaso apurando el contenido de la botella. Brindó en silencio y la retó con la mirada para que ambos se la bebieran de golpe. Le siguió. Al ver que ella permanecía en silencio abrió el whisky, sirvió en los vasos y le pasó uno. En tono casual le preguntó:

—¿Sabías que me es infiel?

Su cara le dio la respuesta. Sí, lo sabía pero no se lo había dicho. ¿Por qué?

Hinata reaccionó. Y se le ocurrió que podían hablar con calma y aclarar ciertas cosas y divertirse a la vez. «¿Por qué no?»

—Este es el trato: yo te daré una respuesta sincera si tú me la das a mí después.

Sasuke pareció pensarlo. Apuró el whisky y abrió el vodka. Ella le imitó y le pasó el vaso. Iban a emborracharse muy rápido, pero no le importaba. Estaba encantada con la situación. Feliz de estar con él. Toda su piel ardía de deseo, de expectativas por lo que estaba convencida iba a ocurrir.

—Sí, lo sabía. —Él le preguntó, en silencio—. Pero nunca me meto en parejas. Nunca.

—Para no querer meterte entre Sakura y yo estás casada conmigo.

Se sonrojó sin saber qué contestar a eso. Bebió un poco, dándose tiempo.

—Yo lo descubrí no hace mucho. Debería haberla dejado en aquel momento, pero no me pareció lo bastante justo.

Hinata le interrumpió. No quería saber nada de aquello, no quería despertar a su conciencia.

—Mi turno. En nuestra noche de bodas, ¿consumamos?

Sasuke, que estaba apurando su vodka para evitar dar una respuesta rápida a lo que se le ocurriera preguntar, escupió todo el contenido de su boca. Hinata sonrió presumida. Lo había descolocado; debía ser la primera vez que lo veía en fuera de juego. Apuró también ella su bebida y escogió otro botellín al azar. Ron. Ignorando la Coca-Cola sirvió y le pasó el vaso lleno de nuevo.

—No. —Ante la pregunta no formulada prosiguió no haciéndose de rogar—. Te quedaste dormida mientras me duchaba. No te desperté.

«¿Por qué no pudiste o por qué no quisiste?» Quería saber, pero no sería tan directa. Ambos estaban disfrutando con el cruce de preguntas, no pensaba precipitar la situación.

—Jamás pensé que me dirías que sí.

No era una pregunta ni era su turno sino el de Sasuke. Aun así él no dudó.

—Ahí estabas tú, retándome como cuando éramos críos. Tú siempre hacías cosas divertidas, mientras los demás nos quedábamos en el banquillo a observarte. Pensé que te sorprendería diciendo que sí. Jamás creí que esto llegaría tan lejos.

Se tomó unos segundos para sincerarse también. El alcohol estaba haciendo mella en ambos, ya no bebían tan rápido.

—Había estado enamorada de ti. Fue una especie de exorcismo.

Él dejó el vaso y la miró, severo.

—Explícate.

Hinata sintió la dureza de su mirada, pero no se apocó.

—Estaba colada por ti desde niña. Me costó años olvidarte. Siempre pensaba en ti como un trauma de la infancia no superado. —Se sentía extrañamente liberada al contárselo—. Así que cuando te vi y no sentí que mi mundo se volvía del revés pensé que sería divertido despedirme con una boda de un sueño de más de media vida.

La miró, incrédulo. Se encogió de hombros y se defendió de la mirada acusadora de color ónix.

—Bueno, es que iba medio borracha, la lógica no es mi fuerte cuando hay whisky de por medio.

Abrió otro botellín. Ginebra. Esta vez sí abrió la tónica. Él le acercó el vaso, vacío una vez más, mientras reflexionaba.

—Hinata, me temo que acabas de hacer trampas. Nunca te dignabas a dirigirme la palabra. No pretenderás que me crea que era tu forma de demostrar amor, ¿verdad?

No quiso explicarle más. Una cosa era confesar una fantasía y otra explicar sus complejos de inferioridad. No le llevó la contraria. Prefirió provocarle.

—¿Y cuál es mi castigo por hacer trampas?

—¿Qué me ofreces?

—¿Qué quieres?

—¿Qué tienes? —respondió él de inmediato con la mirada ardiente.

Ella se acercó, puso su cara a escasos milímetros de la suya y susurró.

—¿Qué necesitas?

Había llegado el momento. Por fin iba a ocurrir. Cerró los ojos y esperó. Sintió su mano acariciándole la mejilla suavemente antes de posarse en su nuca y tomarla con firmeza. Sintió su aliento sobre sus labios y su estómago se encogió de deseo. Sintió...

Y entonces el teléfono de Sasuke rompió el encanto. Este debió sobresaltarse porque se hizo atrás, separándose de ella. Sacó el móvil del bolsillo de su camisa y levantó la vista, cariacontecido.

—Es Jugo, tengo que contestar.

Y, ante la incredulidad de Hinata pulsó la tecla de color verde.

—Dime, Jugo.

**. . . . . .**

Hinata miró incrédula cómo Sasuke contestaba al teléfono. En cuanto la idea pasó por su mente supo con claridad meridiana dos cosas: que lo que iba a hacer era una «americanada» y que no pensaba dejar de hacerlo por ello. Se acercó a él, le cogió el teléfono, pulsó la tecla roja y puso el aparato dentro del vaso de ginebra. Un placer brutal recorrió su espina dorsal al hacerlo. Se sintió sexy como nunca. Sasuke la miraba atento, debatiéndose entre la estupefacción y un interés creciente. Sin inmutarse, le preguntó.

—¿Sabes cuánto ha costado el móvil al que pretendes emborrachar?

Se acercó a él de nuevo, seductora. Su voz era un ronroneo suave.

—¿Sabes cuánto te costará acostarte conmigo en el futuro si me dejas tirada ahora?

No necesito más. Se abalanzó sobre ella devorándole la boca. Hinata sabía a alcohol, a deseo y a pecado. Sintió cómo se estiraba contra él, cómo pegaba cada milímetro de su suave cuerpo al suyo, fuerte y duro. Él le sostenía la cara entre las manos como si quisiera asegurarse de que ella no se movería de allí, que no se separaría nunca de él y de sus exigentes labios.

Hinata sintió que caía en un remolino de deseo. La lengua de Sasuke saqueaba su boca y la besaba de la única forma posible: como si aquel fuera el último beso de sus vidas. Ella se aferraba a él porque necesitaba sentirle, porque no podía hacer otra cosa más que anclarse al objeto de sus anhelos. Con urgencia, comenzó a acariciar su torso de arriba abajo presionando con las puntas de los dedos, sintiendo el calor que emanaba de su cuerpo y la dureza de sus músculos. Se separó un poco de él, lo justo para abrir espacio suficiente para poder desabotonarle la camisa. Cuando lo logró, interrumpió el beso para mirarle, extasiada. Recordó de pronto que a Sasuke le encantaba nadar. Su amplio pecho depilado atestiguaba que seguía practicando ese deporte a menudo. Hombros anchos, pectorales musculados, abdominales marcadas y una pequeña senda de vello castaño que se perdía por la cinturilla de sus pantalones. Le cosquilleaban las yemas de los dedos por la necesidad de seguir esa línea. Alzó la vista. Él la miraba confiado, sabía que ella estaba disfrutando con las vistas. De pronto se sintió insegura y bajó la mirada, contrita. Él debió sentirlo, pues le levantó la barbilla con delicadeza y la miró a los ojos, interrogante.

—¿Hinata? —Apenas susurró su nombre.

Ella dudó, pero optó por ser sincera. En breve él descubriría su cuerpo.

—Yo... yo no hago deporte. No tengo ese... un cuerpo como el tuyo. —Vio que él sonreía y lo soltó de tirón—. Tengo estrías, y tripita, y mis pechos son bastante rechonchos.

Sasuke tomó la frágil mano de ella y la dirigió a su bragueta. Ella lo sintió enorme y duro y se sintió sensual, deseada, atractiva como nunca.

—Me gusta la idea de que tu cuerpo y el mío no se parezcan. Y si no te importa, deja de explicarme lo que encontraré conforme vaya desnudándote poco a poco. —Su tono ronco le estaba excitando como sus besos momentos antes—. O me estropearás la sorpresa.

Sentirlo tan excitado como lo estaba ella le dio confianza y, tomándolo por la nuca, lo arrastró hacia ella en un húmedo beso. Mientras sus bocas y sus lenguas trataban de conquistarse, las manos de ambos se movían apremiantes por sus cuerpos buscándose, reconociéndose. El suéter de Hinata desapareció y el sujetador le fue detrás. Fue el turno de él de deleitarse con la mirada. Acunó los senos con las manos.

—Son preciosos.

Su voz era reverenciosa. Hinata se sintió perfecta. Pero entonces él tomó uno de ellos en su boca y de nuevo el deseo la invadió, subiéndola de nivel. Apenas aguantó unas caricias de su lengua cuando lo separó de su cuerpo buscando un contacto mayor.

—¿Tienes prisa, Hinata? —Los jadeos de su voz desmentían su aparente calma. Y sí, Hinata tenía prisa, se sentía arder. Tenía una necesidad tan arrolladora que temía quemarse si no la aliviaba pronto.

—¿Tú no, acaso? —Le vio negar con la cabeza—. Dame un minuto y estarás suplicando que me dé prisa.

Le miró felina y, sin más, se agachó frente a él, bajó lentamente la bragueta de su pantalón, estiró la pernera y los calzoncillos y liberó su miembro enhiesto, que al parecer sí tenía prisa por ser atendido. Hinata jamás había deseado tanto algo. Como en trance se lo metió en la boca. El gemido de Sasuke la excitó más todavía.

Al igual que Hinata antes, Sasuke puso pronto fin a su deliciosa tortura temeroso de acabar cuando ni siquiera ella había empezado. La levantó, la sentó sobre la mesa, le quitó el resto de la ropa tan rápido como pudo y le separó las piernas, colocándose entre ellas. Introdujo en dedo en su aterciopelada suavidad y pudo sentir que estaba preparada. De una patada se quitó los zapatos y el resto de su ropa que se arremolinaba en sus tobillos y se quedó frente a ella, mirándola, saboreando la expectación del momento que iban a compartir. Ella cogió su bolso, que tenía justo al lado, sacó un preservativo y se lo entregó. Sasuke se lo puso sin dejar de devorarla con la mirada, y cuando todo estuvo en orden, le separó más las piernas, la acercó al borde de la mesa, sujetándola por las nalgas, y con una certera embestida la penetró, enterrándose en lo más profundo de ella.

Se miraron por un segundo, como si fuera la primera vez que se veían, antes de que sus cuerpos se mecieran de pura necesidad. En apenas medio minuto ambos llegaron al clímax, en el mismo momento, y permanecieron abrazados mientras la tranquilidad del deseo satisfecho los devolvía de nuevo a la realidad.

Hinata sintió los dedos de Sasuke, delicados, apartándole algunos mechones de la cara.

—Eres hermosa. Sencillamente preciosa.

Hinata le creyó. Sabía que no era guapa, pero le creyó porque realmente él la hacía sentir hermosa.

—Me debatía entre la necesidad de arrancarte la ropa y hacerte mía enseguida, o explorarte poco a poco. No me diste elección.

Se estiró perezosa, consciente de que observaba cada movimiento de su desnudo cuerpo.

—No tienes por qué elegir, ¿sabes? Una cosa no excluye a la otra.

Bajó de la mesa, y miró toda la ropa arrugada y esparcida por el suelo.

Eso le hizo feliz. Se giró, le guiñó un ojo y lo invitó a la ducha.

Una hora después, limpios y satisfechos, retozaban en la cama. Sasuke le mordía suavemente la espalda; ella se dejaba hacer.

—Háblame de lo de Sakura —volvió a pedirle él.

Ella no quería hablar de Sakura, no quería saberlo. Pero no podía seguir con dudas. Replicó.

—Háblame tú de ella.

Dejó de acariciarla, se separó y se sentó en la cama, mirándola de frente. Suspiró dispuesto a explicarle lo que ni él mismo entendía. ¿Cómo había llegado tan lejos con semejante mujer y seguía con ella a pesar de saber que estaba con otros? Tal vez Hinata no buscaba una explicación, o quizá con ella la hallaría. Lo que sí supo es que quería compartirlo con ella. Sin embargo no pudo hacerlo. En ese momento la puerta de la habitación se abrió y la «prometida» entró hecha una energúmena insultando a voz en grito.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no son de mi propiedad sino de su creador, el mangaka Masashi Kishimoto. Solo los utilizo para adaptarlos a la historia de Ruth M. Lerga, Atados por error. La pareja principal es Sasuhina, sus personalidades pueden estar alteradas ya que es una adaptación, sino te gusta no lo leas, todo lo hago sin fines de lucro y por amor al Sasuhina así que si no te gusta esta pareja ¿Qué haces aquí? Solo quiero mostrar los libros que me gustaron a través de esta gran pareja que se robó mi corazón desde que la vi.**

**Advertencia: este libro tiene contenido sexual y palabras vulgares. Quien avisa no es traidor. Disfruten de la lectura.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO SEIS**

Hinata se tapó con el edredón justo antes de que Sakura entrara en la habitación. Sasuke, en cambio, se vio sorprendido. Nada más verla saltó de la cama desnudo y se encaró a ella, asegurándose de llamar su atención y relegando a Hinata a un segundo plano para que su todavía prometida no supiera a quién pertenecía el apetecible cuerpo que se escondía bajo las sábanas.

—¡Sasuke! ¿Cómo has podido?

Lágrimas, gritos e insultos siguieron a la pregunta. Sasuke no quiso interrumpirla, entendiendo que ella sola se bastaba y se sobraba en la conversación. Fueron un par de minutos de soliloquio que aprovechó para sacarla del dormitorio y llevarla a la pequeña sala de su suite. Ella forcejeó tratando de alcanzar la cama, pero él se lo impidió. Una vez fuera, se aseguró de cubrir la puerta mientras recogía sus pantalones y su camisa y se vestía. Tanto la ignoraba que no se dio cuenta de que había dejado de gritar y lloriquear hasta pasados unos segundos, hasta que la calma llamó su atención.

—¿Y bien?

Sakura le miraba expectante. Parecía obvio que le había dicho algo importante. ¿Habría roto el compromiso? Esperaba que no. Sería el colmo no poder darse ese gusto. Eso le pasaba por ser idiota. Idiota por liarse con tamaña arpía; idiota por no dejarla cuando la sorprendió con otro; idiota por estar soportándola en aquel momento cuando lo que quería era desnudarse de nuevo y volver a la cama con Hinata, y por el resto de sus vidas si era posible. Aun así preguntó con voz perezosa.

—¿Y bien, qué, Sakura?

Se ofendió pero contestó.

—Que lo entiendo, que has estado sometido a mucha presión con lo de nuestro matrimonio y la compra de la Caja, que esto solo ha sido un desliz. Me costará mucho olvidarlo pero te perdono. Te quiero y no quiero que un error estropee lo que tenemos.

¿Alucinaba? ¿O habría bebido Sakura? ¿O todavía le duraban a él los efectos del asalto al minibar? Se sentía sobrio, después de la ducha y dos maravillosos... Su paciencia rebosó.

—Bien, gracias por perdonarme, Sakura, me lo merezco. —Vio que ella se acercaba, melosa. Le pasó los brazos por el cuello.

—Tendrás que compensarme por esto, pero te perdonaré. ¿Por qué no la echas y nos reconciliamos como corresponde?

Sasuke le apartó los brazos con firmeza, con disgusto incluso.

—Te agradezco que me perdones, Sakura, pero eso no significa que yo te perdone a ti. —Por si acaso era necesario se explicó—: Tú no has sido precisamente el parangón de la fidelidad, querida.

—Es esa zorra de Hinata, te ha envenenado la mente —gritó.

No. No más gritos y no más insultos.

—Yo sería más cautelosa al utilizar la palabra zorra, dado que no es ella quien me ha puesto los cuernos. —Hablaba con voz suave y Sakura lo conocía lo suficiente para saber que estaba al límite de su paciencia—.Y no, no ha sido Hinata. Fui a tu casa el día del incendio, antes de comer.

La pelirosa encajó las piezas al tiempo que se le desencajaba la mandíbula.

Se rehízo y quiso marcharse con la última palabra. A él no le importaba mientras se fuera de una vez. Hinata le esperaba.

—Bien, perfecto. En realidad me importa una mierda. Sigue suspirando por la zorrita de Hinata Hyuga; ella nunca te hará caso. He oído que es lesbiana. —Recogió su bolso, camino de la puerta. Se giró ya en el vano y se despidió con resentimiento—: Me acostaba con otros porque eres una mierda en la cama.

Sasuke estaba seguro de que Sakura le oyó reír al salir por el portazo que escuchó.

Hinata no perdía palabra desde el otro lado de la puerta. Sabía que estaba mal escuchar conversaciones ajenas, su madre se lo había dicho cientos de veces, pero la tentación era enorme. Insalvable. Cuando oyó el portazo salió.

—No soy lesbiana. —Sonreía abiertamente, ignorando la ruptura que acababa de ocurrir—. Ni siquiera bisexual, así que olvídate de fantasías raritas de esas que tenéis los tíos.

También Sasuke sonreía. Si ella quería dejar a Sakura en el pasado, por él perfecto.

—Vaya. —Chasqueó la lengua—. Por cierto, no soy una mierda en la cama.

Lo miró seria.

—Mmm, estoy tratando de recordar, pero no estoy muy segura.

—Ah, ¿no? —le respondió mientras volvía a quitarse la ropa.

Ella negaba con la cabeza.

—Me temo que había bebido de más.

—Ya, seguro que es eso. Hinata, esa es la peor excusa del mundo para justificar un polvo. —La miró con tanto deseo que se sintió traspasada por su calor—. O para pedir otro.

Ya desnudo no podía ocultar que estaba excitado de nuevo.

—Pero funciona, ¿no?

Un rato después, ya saciados, profirió una carcajada al recordar los reflejos de ella. Le dio una palmada suave en el trasero.

—Has sido rapidísima al taparte, no ha llegado a verte.

—Afortunadamente, porque no quiero ser la que se cargó tu matrimonio por estar casada contigo y tu compromiso por acostarse contigo. Creo que puedo vivir sin que mi madre me grite durante los próximos diez años, gracias.

Sasuke asentía.

—Sí, creo que es mejor que lo sepan por nosotros que por Sakura.

Hinata se puso alerta. Se incorporó en la cama y su rostro se tornó serio.

—Qué sepan por nosotros, ¿qué?

—Que volvemos a estar juntos.

Eso hizo que saltara definitivamente de la cama.

—Nosotros no volvemos a estar juntos. —Hizo especial hincapié en el verbo—. Primero, porque jamás hemos estado juntos y segundo porque no estamos juntos.

Sasuke sonrió, engreído. Sabía que ella nunca aceptaba bien las situaciones inesperadas y que iba a revolverse. Pero esta vez no se le escaparía de las manos. Llevaba toda su vida esperándola y no le dejaría huir.

—¿No?

—No —repitió ella mientras salía de la habitación, nerviosa, huyendo de la cama y de la intimidad que esta daba.

En la salita conectó su móvil mientras se vestía. Este empezó a vibrar con llamadas y mensajes. Sasuke la siguió.

—Hinata, te guste o no, estamos juntos en esto —le aclaró con voz paciente.

—Al margen de que me guste o no, tema que no voy a debatir contigo, lo que sí puedo asegurarte es que esa información no va a compartirse con nadie.

Se puso alerta. No le gustaba lo que ella comenzaba a insinuar.

—¿Quieres decir que podemos seguir acostándonos juntos, pero que no podemos decírselo a nadie?

Asintió sin mirarle, revisando sus mensajes. Prefería mirar al móvil que a él. Estaba nerviosa. Todos sus miedos habían aflorado de nuevo. Sí, había sido maravilloso y confiaba en que continuara siéndolo, pero no podían hacerlo público. ¿Qué pensaría todo el mundo? Sasuke, el gran partido, había dejado a una rubia en teoría perfecta por la excéntrica de Hinata. En cuanto se supiera alguien le haría entrar en razón y le diría que podía conseguir algo mejor que ella. Y no lo soportaría. Era preferible que nadie lo supiera, así tal vez él nunca caería en que ella no era la persona adecuada para él. Quizá si lo ataba a su cama por años y años...

Un mensaje de Jugo llamó su atención. Lo abrió y lo leyó por encima justo cuando Sasuke se le acercó y le quitó el móvil. La puso frente a él y le habló ya exasperado.

—Hinata, ¿qué es esto, el instituto? Por favor, no pasa nada porque se sepa que estamos juntos. —Rio contento al caer en lo apropiado de la situación—. Cariño, de hecho lo que acaba de ocurrir está bien incluso a los ojos de Dios. Estamos casados.

Lo miró impávida aunque por dentro era un manojo de nervios.

—Me temo que no. Jugo me ha dejado un mensaje. Nuestro matrimonio ha sido anulado antes de lo previsto. —Hizo un silencio—. Ya no me necesitas para manejar tu patrimonio.

**. . . . . .**

Regresaban a casa. Habían pasado un fin de semana maravilloso, solos. Habían ocupado su tiempo haciendo el amor, comiendo y durmiendo como si el resto del mundo no existiera. Como por acuerdo tácito, ninguno de los dos había mencionado a Sakura, o a Jugo, o el tema de la anulación del matrimonio. Y desde luego Sasuke no había vuelto a insinuar que hablaran con sus respectivas familias.

Compartían un taxi. La acompañaría a casa, la ayudaría con su equipaje y regresaría a la suya en el mismo transporte. Hinata estaba inusitadamente callada, pero no necesitaba preguntar en qué estaba pensando. Era obvio que su negativa a hacer público lo suyo era lo que la mantenía en silencio y Sasuke trataba de respetar sus pensamientos manteniéndose callado también. Le preocupaba mucho que no quisiera que nadie supiera de su relación. No sabía si era porque no pretendía mantener una relación con él, no más allá de aquel fin de semana, porque él acababa de romper su compromiso y la gente asociaría ambas cosas o por algo más profundo que, por más que se esforzaba, no lograba comprender. Hinata no era de las que se amilanaban por las apariencias. Era discreta, sí, pero no se escondía. Seguro que era porque no quería que nadie la relacionara con su ruptura con Sakura. Se negaba a creer otra cosa a pesar de que su mente no dejaba de repetirle que algo no iba bien.

Una vez en su casa, bajó del taxi, cargó con sus maletas, tomando sus llaves le abrió la puerta y se despidió con un suave «buenas noches» y una caricia dulce en la mejilla. No quería presionarla, era innegable que no estaba preparada para hablar de lo que empezaba a florecer entre ellos. Y probablemente si él decía algo sería que la amaba, que siempre la había amado, lo que o bien la asustaría o la haría reír, dado que hasta hacía nada estaba pensando en casarse con otra. Resignado, volvió a subirse al vehículo y dio su dirección, poniendo rumbo a su propia casa.

El lunes por la mañana Hinata se presentó en su despacho con un par de cajas. Recogió sus cosas y las dejó a un lado. Pediría a alguien que le ayudara a trasladarlas. La pregunta del millón era adónde. Su anterior despacho estaba ocupado ahora y no tenía dónde ir. Lo que le daba la excusa perfecta para ver a Sasuke a pesar de que temía verle y que él la dejara. Estaba tratando de infundirse valor cuando llamaron a su puerta y el hombre de sus desvelos entró sonriente. Cerró la puerta, se acercó y sin previo aviso y la besó con avidez. Hinata se entregó al beso aliviada. Él se separó feliz hasta que vio las cajas. Frunció el entrecejo.

—¿Y eso?

—Ya no soy la mujer del jefe, ni accionista, ni nadie. Así que será mejor que vuelva a la realidad. Te agradecería que me dijeras dónde debo ir ya que mi empleo de recursos humanos se lo diste a otra.

La miró haciendo acopio de paciencia.

—Hinata, nada ha cambiado, puedes seguir aquí.

Se sintió ofendida por su comentario sin saber por qué. Su vieja costumbre de atacarle surgió antes de que pudiera controlarla. Soez, le dijo:

—¿Es porque ahora lo hacemos?

Sasuke esperaba una salida de tono. Empezaba a entenderla y no solo a conocerla.

—No lo hicimos, Hinata. Y no, no es por eso. Necesito a alguien de confianza aquí.

—Sí, sí lo hicimos. Y en cualquier caso, yo no soy tu persona de confianza. Hace menos de un mes querías matarme.

Esa exasperante mujer era capaz de llevar dos conversaciones al mismo tiempo sin inmutarse, mientras que a él le costaba seguirla. ¿Sería cierto lo de que los hombres no podían hacer dos cosas a la vez?, se preguntó, irónico.

—De acuerdo, tú follas conmigo. Y esto no tiene que ver con el magnífico sexo que compartimos sino con que conoces a todos los empleados de aquí y me vendría bien una ayuda en eso. Y no, no quería matarte, solo que firmaras unos malditos papeles que afortunadamente no firmaste. Y bien, ¿quieres trabajar a mi lado?

—¿Pretendes que sea tu secretaria? ¿Y qué entrará dentro de mis responsabilidades, atender tus necesida…?

La calló de la mejor manera posible, besándola. Poco después interrumpió el beso. Ambos jadeaban.

—Hinata, déjate de estupideces. De veras necesito a alguien que me ayude en esto. Sé de negocios bancarios, pero no de la red de oficinas. Tú conoces ambos mundos, me vendría bien una ayuda. Y como has señalado, tu puesto ya no está vacante. ¿Crees que podrías hacer algo constructivo en ese sentido o busco a otra persona?

Se sintió ridícula. ¿Por qué se empeñaba en mostrarse razonable cuando ella estaba siendo deliberadamente desagradable? Aceptó su propuesta. A fin de cuentas él tenía razón, ella podía aportar algo a la empresa. Y además eso le permitiría verle a diario. Cambió de tema.

—¿Has anunciado ya a tu familia lo de la anulación?

—Sí, ¿y tú?

—Todavía no.

No lo había hecho porque en realidad no le había dado importancia al matrimonio. No creía en la institución en sí, para ella no eran más que papeles. No se había sentido casada y por eso no le importaba que se hubiera declarado nulo. En cualquier caso, su madre ya conocería la noticia si la familia de Sasuke lo sabía.

A pesar de todo tenía una ligera sensación de pérdida. Sasuke nunca había sido suyo, su mente se lo repetía, pero su corazón le decía que ahora lo era menos que nunca.

Le molestó que ella no hubiera hablado con su familia sobre el fin de su matrimonio, pero se lo guardó. Ya tendría tiempo de abordar ese tema. Una victoria cada vez, esa era su estrategia. Y de momento había conseguido mantenerla en el despacho de al lado.

—¿Les has comentado también lo de Sakura?

—Sí. —No dijo más.

—¿Y? —le inquirió.

—Hinata, no hablo de mi vida privada en el trabajo. Nunca mezclo lo personal con lo profesional. Así que si quieres saberlo, tendrás que cenar conmigo.

Era una buena táctica, pues así se aseguraba de que siguiera quedando con él. Aunque tuviera que inventarse mil historias, intentaría quedar con ella hasta vencer sus defensas, fueran cuales fueran. Sentía que tenía ante sí la oportunidad de conquistar al amor de su vida y no pensaba dejarla escapar. Ella le miraba, seductora.

—¿Nunca mezclas lo personal con lo profesional?

—Nunca en la empresa.

—¿Nunca?

Él negó con la cabeza.

—Nunca, es una norma inquebrantable.

De nuevo ella le miraba. Ardiente.

Sasuke sintió que el deseo se apoderaba de él. Se acercó a la puerta, giró el pestillo y se volvió, con idéntico deseo.

—Bueno, todas las normas tienen sus excepciones Si te desnudas aquí y ahora me la puedo saltar perfectamente...

Durante un buen rato la puerta del despacho se mantuvo cerrada.

Después, cada uno en su despacho, sus mentes llevaban derroteros diametralmente opuestos. Sasuke estaba más convencido que nunca de que lo suyo sería para siempre, mientras que Hinata pensaba en disfrutar de la relación mientras durara, sin querer pensar en un futuro juntos.

**. . . . . .**

Era viernes y estaban juntos en el despacho de él trabajando. Había pasado una semana desde su regreso y seguía en la última planta. No había necesitado un día para darse cuenta de que no la necesitaba para manejar al personal de la Caja; era extremadamente eficiente. Pero Hinata no se lo había hecho notar por dos razones: la primera y más obvia porque podía pasar todo el tiempo a su lado; y la segunda, más profesional, era que estaba aprendiendo muchísimo sobre estrategia empresarial. A cada momento lo admiraba más. Era inteligente. No, más que eso: Sasuke era brillante.

«Demasiado brillante para ti. Es taaaan listo que no tardará en darse cuenta de que tú no eres su pareja ideal. Mira Hinata, hemos quedado que nos íbamos a dejar de chorradas y a divertirnos, así que déjate de monsergas y céntrate en él. Dios, qué bueno está...». El móvil la sacó de sus ensoñaciones y lo agradeció. Le preguntó con la mirada si le importaba que lo cogiera y con su consentimiento descolgó. No conocía el número.

—¿Sí?

Resultó ser Kiba, el bombero que había visto quince días antes. No la había llamado antes porque había estado de apoyo en otro retén. Quería quedar el sábado. Hinata le explicó que su sobrina cumplía cuatro años y lo celebraba ese día y aún no sabía si habían quedado a comer, merendar o cenar en familia. Anotó mentalmente que debería escuchar a su hermana con más atención cuando le llamaba. Se grabó el número y prometió mandarle un mensaje esa noche cuando supiera más sobre la fiesta de Alba. Colgó, levantó la vista y la mirada de Sasuke se lo dijo todo. Aun así preguntó.

—¿Qué?

No se lo podía creer. ¿De verdad estaba quedando con otro tío delante de sus narices? Y no con cualquier otro tío, no, con el maldito bombero. Y le miraba como si fuera él el raro. ¿Cuál era su problema?

—¿Has quedado con un bombero para cenar?

—Todavía no sé si será cena, comida o un café. O nada. —Se supo obligada a justificarse—. Y no me mires así, es una cita inocente para hablar con un viejo amigo del colegio.

—No es un viejo amigo del colegio. —Trataba de mantener la calma, pero cada vez le costaba más—. Es un bombero.

—¿Tienes algún trauma infantil con los bomberos o qué?

Soltó la estilográfica y se pasó la mano por el mentón, a punto de perder los nervios. Ella lo observaba maravillada. No había pretendido ponerle celoso, en realidad no había pretendido nada, pero era interesante verle perturbado.

—Hinata, estamos juntos, no puedes tener citas con un tío que está más que interesado en ti.

En definitiva: estaba celoso. «Yupii». Quiso llevarlo al límite solo por diversión, aun sabiendo que no era sano. Pero los celos le eran un sentimiento casi ajeno.

—¿Por qué? Seguro que Sakura te ha estado llamando estos días y tú le has cogido el teléfono. Es más, y para colmo, no me lo habrás contado.

—Por supuesto que sí. Sakura no ha dejado de llamar intentando arreglarlo. —Ante su gesto triunfal continuó—: Pero hay una pequeña diferencia, Hinata.

—¿Cuál, Sasuke, si puede saberse? —Su tono era tan autosuficiente como el que acababa de escuchar.

—Que yo no tengo ninguna intención de quedar con ella.

Mierda. Eso era incontestable. Pero de veras que no había pretendido nada. Solo quedar con un viejo amigo, sin más pretensiones. Estaba con Sasuke, o eso creía, y no iba a estropearlo con otro por muy bombero que fuera.

Eso era lo que ocurría cuando pasabas tanto tiempo sin una relación estable, se te olvidaban las normas más básicas como «no quedes con nadie que no sea tu chico». Joder, pues no pensaba explicarle que hacía siglos que no tenía novio. Igual se reía; o peor, pensaba que ella le estaba pidiendo que fueran novios. Enrojeció violentamente ante la idea.

Sasuke volvió a coger la pluma, intentó escribir algo y la volvió a soltar.

—Huyes de mí, Hinata.

—No me he movido ni un ápice. —Sonrió, pero a él no le hizo ninguna gracia.

—Tienes razón, no huyes. Me echas. Cada vez que me acerco me apartas, me rechazas. —Le tomó la mano—. Si necesitas tiempo para ordenar algo que dejaste a medias antes del fin de semana pasado dímelo y te esperaré. Si necesitas espacio para hacerte a la idea de que estamos juntos, dímelo y daré un paso atrás. Pero no me apartes, Hinata, porque no tengo intención de irme a ningún sitio.

Se quedó quieta, asumiendo lo que acababa de oír. Estaban juntos. Y él era tan estupendo que se lo había dicho de la forma más estupenda. Y de nuevo ese era el tema. Él era estupendo siempre, Sasuke «el Estupendo», y ella una arpía. Se enfadó consigo misma al darse cuenta que de nuevo no estaba a su altura. Iba a replicar una sandez, pero se refrenó a tiempo. Optó por ser sincera, aunque sin pasarse. Sería una novedad con él.

Sasuke esperaba alguna salida de tono por su parte. Siempre le soltaba una fresca cuando la contrariaba. Por eso se sorprendió con su siguiente frase.

—Eres estupendo. Es increíble que siempre digas lo correcto.

Y por su tono.

—¿Por qué eso no me suena a elogio? —La mentalidad de ella le fascinaba. Otra persona no lo hubiera dicho como si fuera un insulto.

Ella hizo un mohín y continuó.

—Porque no lo es en realidad. ¿Sabes lo frustrante que es que siempre digas o hagas lo correcto en el momento correcto? Haces que los demás parezcamos... parezcamos poca cosa.

Alucinó. ¿Ella lo consideraba perfecto? ¿Ella? ¿La mujer más increíble del mundo lo consideraba perfecto a él? Era extraño, siempre pensó que lo tenía por un aburrido. Le invadió la satisfacción. La miró a los ojos y vio que lo decía realmente frustrada. La corrigió.

—Hinata, yo no soy precisamente perfecto. Y desde luego no siempre hago lo correcto. Hace unos meses por poco me caso con una... una mujer que me ponía los cuernos y soy tan estúpido que no solo tardé meses en darme cuenta sino que por poco no puedo ni darme el gusto de dejarla y es ella la que me tiene que dejar a mí. —Ella le escuchaba atentamente—. Créeme, soy esencialmente imperfecto.

Joder, pues era cierto. El muy estúpido casi se casa con Sakura. Lo miró con ojo crítico. Quizá después de todo no era tan listo, ni tan perfecto. «Pero está como un tren», pensó infantil. Se sentía pletórica. Si lo analizaba con atención, en esa historia él había sido menos correcto que ella. Quizá después de todo sí estaba a la altura sencillamente porque él no estaba tan alto. El saberlo humano la hizo tan feliz que le plantó un sonoro beso en la boca mientras reía.

El problema resultó que mientras elucubraba sobre los errores de Sasuke no había oído la puerta y Jugo había sido testigo de su arranque de cariño. Este, que rara vez perdía la compostura, estaba estupefacto. Le sonrió mientras se levantaba para irse.

—No puedes contarle esto a nadie, Jugo. Seguro que el secreto profesional te obliga. Además —le guiñó un ojo—, si te chivas se lo diré al jefe y le pediré que te eche.

Sasuke soltó una carcajada. Jugo también sonrió. Los encaró a ambos, divertida.

—¿Qué? Podría hacerlo. —Y bajó la voz, como si fuera a contarles un secreto—: Lo estamos haciendo.

Dicho esto, salió de la habitación sin mirar atrás.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no son de mi propiedad sino de su creador, el mangaka Masashi Kishimoto. Solo los utilizo para adaptarlos a la historia de Ruth M. Lerga, Atados por error. La pareja principal es Sasuhina, sus personalidades pueden estar alteradas ya que es una adaptación, sino te gusta no lo leas, todo lo hago sin fines de lucro y por amor al Sasuhina así que si no te gusta esta pareja ¿Qué haces aquí? Solo quiero mostrar los libros que me gustaron a través de esta gran pareja que se robó mi corazón desde que la vi.**

**Advertencia: este libro tiene contenido sexual y palabras vulgares. Quien avisa no es traidor. Disfruten de la lectura.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO SIETE**

Un mes después habían adoptado una cómoda rutina. Pasaban el día juntos en la oficina y cenaban en casa de Hinata casi todas las noches. Los fines de semana, en cambio, ella se negaba en rotundo a quedar y lo sacaba de quicio a él. Argumentaba que los fines de semana siempre había quedado con sus amigos y que si de repente desaparecía su madre o su hermana se enterarían, dado que la suya era una ciudad pequeña y no quería tener que mentirles. Sasuke se moría por decirle que no necesitaba mentirles, que con contarles la verdad era suficiente, pero Hinata abortaba cualquier intento de hacer pública su relación. Él no sabía exactamente cuál era su problema como tampoco sabía cómo abordar sus reservas. Lo único que tenía claro era que ella bien valía la espera. Así que se dedicaba a mostrarse encantador, a armarse de paciencia y a esperar hasta que cambiara de idea.

Una noche de miércoles estaban en el dormitorio de la segunda planta de su casa viendo un partido de la Champions League completamente desnudos, después de una sesión de sexo extenuante, cuando sonó el timbre y acto seguido se abrió la puerta de la casa.

—Hinata, soy mamá, he venido a por unos libros. ¿Puedo pasar?

Estaba claro que no esperaba respuesta porque se la oía subir los peldaños. Hinata empujó con fuerza a Sasuke, quien fue pillado por sorpresa y cayó de la cama. Subió el edredón indicándole que se escondiera. Saltó también ella, lanzó su traje debajo de la cama y le vino justo ponerse un camisón cuando su madre llamó y abrió.

—Hola, cariño.

—Mamá, qué sorpresa. No te he oído llegar.

Su madre miró la tele significativamente.

—Lo que no me sorprende si estabas viendo el fútbol. Lo tuyo con ese deporte raya la obsesión, hija.

Ella le dio la razón mientras la sacaba de su habitación.

—¿A qué has venido? —Vio libros en su mano—. ¿A llevarte lectura y a traérmela a mí?

Madre e hija eran muy aficionadas a las novelas románticas así que compraban libros por separado, llamándose siempre primero para asegurarse de que no los tenían, y después se los cambiaban.

—Pues sí. He cenado con la tía y he pensado en coger unas novelas y traértelas.

—¡Estupendo! Tengo algunas preparadas para ti.

Diez minutos después Hinata regresaba, su madre ya en la calle. Sasuke estaba vestido. Ella se reía.

—Ufff, ha faltado poco ¿eh?

Estaba enfadado, en cuanto le miró a la cara se dio cuenta.

—Pasaré del tema porque entiendo que me has tirado debajo de tu cama, literalmente, porque no querías que tu madre te pillara con un hombre en la cama y no porque no querías que tu madre te pillara conmigo en la cama.

Agradeció que no profundizara. Sonrió de nuevo, insegura.

—¿Ya te vas? No seas así, quédate.

—¿Para qué? ¿Para que me eches más tarde?

Se puso a la defensiva.

—¿Qué pretendes, quedarte a dormir? ¡Venga ya! Tú no eres de los que se queda a dormir, estoy convencida.

Ahora estaba cabreado de veras. Su voz sonaba tensa, como si apenas pudiera controlarse.

—Hinata, me temo que tú no tienes ni idea del tipo de hombre que soy.

—Se amilanó ante su ira—. Pero te diré qué tipo de tío no soy. No soy de los que se esconden debajo de una cama, ni de los que no quedan los fines de semana, ni de los que ocultan una relación como cuando iban al instituto. ¡Que me has hecho meterme debajo de una cama, joder!

Se iba encogiendo a cada palabra y la palabrota todavía le preocupó más. Sabía que tenía razón pero no podía remediar hacer lo que hacía.

Estaba convencida de que si alguien se enteraba de lo suyo se reiría. No pegaban ni con cola. Y todo el mundo se lo haría saber. Mientras nadie lo supiera, mientras nadie dijera en voz alta que lo suyo no podía funcionar, todo iría bien. Él corto sus pensamientos. Mientras se ponía la chaqueta le dijo:

—Y desde luego no soy el Santo Job, Hinata. Mi paciencia no es infinita.

No le gustaban las amenazas y eso sonaba como una maldita amenaza. Se aferró a ella dado que era a lo único que podía aferrarse. En el resto tenía razón y ella debía callar.

—¿Es eso un ultimátum?

Como respuesta le dio un beso, un beso duro.

—No vuelvas a meterme debajo de una maldita cama, Hinata. Va en serio.

Y se fue sin decir nada más y sin mirar atrás. Esta vez, debía reconocer, la gran salida había sido toda suya.

Al día siguiente Sasuke tuvo que irse a Tokio por una urgencia en otra de sus empresas. Entró en su despacho, le dijo que tenía que ausentarse por unos días y se fue. Apenas le rozó los labios a modo de despedida.

Hinata se pasó toda la mañana y la tarde dándole vueltas al tema. Por un lado, porque no tenía nada mejor que hacer, dado que sin él ella no tenía trabajo. Y por otro porque estaba preocupada. Su exceso de celo podía cargarse lo que tenían. Seguía convencida de que si hacían pública su relación esta tendría los días contados. Pero al parecer manteniéndola en privado no iría mucho mejor.

Se hallaba en la dicotomía más complicada de su vida. ¿Qué hacer?

Fuera como fuese seguro que no iban a resolverlo a trescientos cincuenta kilómetros de distancia, así que lo mejor era hacer las paces. Y en arreglar «cagadas» era una experta. Cogió el móvil.

«Si estás enfadado porque anoche te tiré de la cama recuerda que debajo de la cama tiene la mano María.»

De inmediato envió un segundo WhatsApp.

«Siento lo de mi madre. Te echo de menos. Un beso.»

Esperó la respuesta de él. En los veinte minutos que tardó en llegar su estómago se encogió tanto que pensó que vomitaría la comida. Por fin sonó su móvil.

«Tu encanto no te salvará siempre, pero por esta vez aceptaremos pulpo como animal de compañía.»

Sonrió aliviada. En el futuro tendría que ser más cuidadosa. Quizá debiera cambiar la cerradura y no dar llaves a su madre. O dejar la llave puesta dentro cuando estuviera con él. Lo bueno es que su toma de decisión se postergaba. Todavía no tenía que decidir qué hacer con Sasuke.

Su móvil volvió a sonar. Era otro WhatsApp suyo. Nerviosa lo abrió.

«Ah, y yo también te quiero.»

**. . . . . .**

Sasuke regresaba de Tokio. Había sido una semana larga pero afortunadamente provechosa. Una de sus empresas había resultado afectada por rumores de impago y toda su semana había consistido en reuniones con socios y clientes impartiendo mensajes de calma. Esa mañana había recibido un pedido nuevo de su mejor cliente, había tranquilizado al banco respecto de unos vencimientos y por fin regresaba a casa, agotado pero satisfecho.

Era viernes a media tarde. Su mayor deseo era ver a Hinata, pero eso no sería posible precisamente porque era viernes. Ella se negaba a quedar con él los fines de semana alegando que si cambiaba su rutina sospecharían que estaba con alguien y que sería cuestión de tiempo que se supiera con quién. Entendía cada palabra de lo que ella le decía y sin embargo no el significado general. Hinata tenía treinta y cuatro años, era una mujer hecha y derecha. Desde que la conocía, y eso significaba desde siempre, había manifestado una seguridad en sí misma arrolladora que hacía que las opiniones de los demás pasaran a un segundo plano. No necesitaba la aprobación de nadie, solo la propia. Y ahora se negaba a reconocer que estaban juntos.

Aunque insistía que no había por qué preocuparse, que sencillamente era muy celosa de su vida privada, no había que ser muy listo para saber que algo no iba bien. ¿Acaso le avergonzaba que la relacionaran con él?

Una parte suya se revolvió. Quizá no fuera tan divertido o ingenioso como otros, pero era un hombre decente y un buen partido según mucha mujeres. Bueno, según sus hermanas, su madre y alguna amiga. Pero estaba a la altura de Hinata, ¿no?

Molesto por tener que justificarse ante sí mismo y más molesto aún por no poder ver a Hinata sin una razón de peso pensó en cómo enderezar la situación sin presionar en exceso. Ella parecía padecer de alergia a la presión. Cada vez que apretaba se salía por la tangente; en el mejor de los casos. En el peor hacía exactamente lo que más podía fastidiar a quien le exigía, como cuando firmó el divorcio pero no la cesión de bienes.

Sonrió aun en contra de su voluntad ante su fiereza. Era irónico que lo que más le gustara de ella fuera su combatividad a pesar de que ese rasgo se estuviera volviendo contra él. Debía de estar muy enamorado para amarla por sus defectos. Y así era. Adoraba todos sus defectos. Incluso que fuera tan borde le gustaba, y eso que solía ser objeto de su mala leche a menudo. Pero en secreto disfrutaba de su ingenio y creatividad aunque estuvieran tan mal dirigidos.

Quizá no quería que alguien en concreto se enterara de lo suyo. Se le heló la sangre en cuanto lo pensó. Tal vez ella estaba saliendo con otro... no, no, reflexionó, Hinata iba de frente, no tendría ningún problema en decirle alto y claro que se había terminado.

O tal vez estaba enamorada de otro hombre y no quería que se enterara de que estaba saliendo con alguien. Debía ser eso. Una pequeña parte de él se sintió mal, como siempre que le había visto con otro en alguna reunión familiar o durante los veranos. Pero lo que le superó fue una posesividad enorme. Hinata era suya y de nadie más. Le había costado años, una boda frustrada, un compromiso roto, millones de euros en una empresa, un viaje y una bronca por un bombero en la que se había sentido ridículo, para que ella se diera cuenta de que existía. No pensaba permitir que nadie la alejara de él. Al menos no sin luchar.

Convencido como nunca de lo que quería pensó en cómo ablandar la coraza que llevaba puesta, cómo derrumbar ladrillo a ladrillo el muro que había alzado entre ambos. Desde luego no iba a seguir consintiéndole cada capricho. No iba a bailar al son que marcara y nada más. Pero probaría una estrategia poco habitual, una con la que ella se sintiera desarmada. En lugar de presionar, acariciaría.

Hinata estaba en casa. Era viernes por la noche, pero no había quedado con nadie. Los amigos habían ido a la bolera y ella había declinado la invitación esperando que Sasuke se presentara sin avisar. A pesar de que él le había dicho de quedar muchos viernes y se había negado siempre. Se sintió estúpida. ¿Por qué negarse lo que quería? ¿Por qué no quedar con él a todas horas si era lo que más deseaba? Y encima se enfadaba con él porque era obediente. Ella le decía que no se vieran los fines de semana y él la respetaba. ¿Qué más podía pedir?

Sabía de sobra qué podía pedir. Podía pedir dejarse de tonterías y reconocer que estaba enamorada de él. Pero enamorada de verdad. No como cuando era una niña y tenía sueños románticos. Ni como a los quince años cuando llenaba diarios con anécdotas con él y deseaba que la besara. O como cuando tenía veinticinco y fantaseaba con casarse con él.

Ahora amaba a Sasuke, al Sasuke que había conocido y a quien admiraba. Muchas veces después de hacer el amor sentía la necesidad de decírselo, de confesarle que moriría por pasar el resto de su vida con él.

Pero entonces recordaba lo diferentes que eran y se imaginaba a todo el mundo diciendo que no funcionaría, que no duraría, y un nudo de ansiedad se le formaba en el estómago y le embargaba la más profunda de las tristezas, y se abrazaba a él deseando que no amaneciera nunca.

El móvil la sacó de sus pensamientos. Un WhatsApp.

«Por fin en casa, ¿qué estás haciendo?»

Debía decirle que estaba en casa, sin cenar y sin nada que echarse al estómago, languideciendo de amor por él. Debía decirle que arrepintiéndose de ser una cobarde. Debía decirle que le amaba.

Contestó.

«Con los amigos en la bolera. ¿Y tú?»

«Pequeña mentirosa», pensó Sasuke entre divertido y asombrado. De la bolera nada de nada. Sintiéndose esperanzado había comprado algo de comida china para llevar y se había dirigido hacia la casa de ella. En un impulso de última hora paró en una tienda que abría veinticuatro horas y compró una cartulina rosa y un rotulador de purpurina rojo.

Estaba enfrente de la casa de Hinata, viéndola por la ventana. Se sentía como un acosador, pero se moría por verla y tenía la esperanza de que no le rechazase. Con que en la bolera, ¿eh? Quizá estaba como él, sola y pensando en verle. Cogió el rotulador, escribió y salió del coche sonriendo a pesar de saberse un cursi.

Hinata estaba delante de la tele cambiando de canal cada dos segundos incapaz de centrarse cuando sonó el timbre. Un cosquilleo de anticipación le recorrió la columna, pero enseguida se refrenó. «Será tu madre, y es lo que menos te apetece, así que déjate de tonterías y abre».

Su madre le había dicho que si no esa noche, por la mañana se acercaría a enseñarle el vestido que se había comprado para la boda de su primo mayor. Desde luego no eran horas, pero...

Abrió la puerta y quedó conmocionada.

Sasuke estaba de pie, en el vano, mirándola. En una mano llevaba una bolsa del restaurante chino de al lado de su casa. En la otra una cartulina rosa escrita con un rotulador ridículamente precioso. Se leía: «Te he echado de menos. ¿Me dejas quedarme a dormir contigo?»

**. . . . . .**

Él no habló. Su cara le dijo primero que no lo esperaba y después que se alegraba de verle. Que se alegraba muchísimo. Y acto seguido se lo demostró.

En el momento que creyó lo que estaba viendo, que interiorizó que Sasuke estaba allí, reaccionó. Lo tomó por las solapas del traje de chaqueta que llevaba y lo metió en su casa. No hubo resistencia. Dio un puntapié a la puerta y lo apoyó contra esta y durante más de un minuto se dedicó a besarle, a deslizarle la lengua por el cuello, a darle pequeños mordisquitos mientras él no podía tocarla porque tenía ambas manos ocupadas y los brazos abiertos.

Solo cuando necesitó de su contacto, cuando se le hizo imperativo, sin dejar de besarle tiró de nuevo de las solapas y lo acercó a la pequeña cómoda de la entrada. Tomó la bolsa de comida china que portaba en una mano y la dejó con descuido en un extremo. Cogió después la cartulina con delicadeza e inició un reguero de besos por el cuello. Abrió el enorme cajón que había tras ella y guardó como pudo su precioso cartel.

Cerró con la cadera mientras sus labios regresaban a la boca que le esperaba impaciente.

Una vez liberadas las manos Sasuke, enredó una en su melena y la otra en el muslo y la pegó a él, levantándole la pierna y ciñéndola a su pelvis, dejando que se encontraran sus caderas y se mezclaran sus deseos mientras el beso se tornaba más húmedo. Gimió. E Hinata se volvió más pasional. Le encantaba escucharle gemir y saber que era por ella por quien perdía el control.

Tiró del nudo de la corbata y la dejó caer con descuido en el suelo. La chaqueta cayó cerca y le pasó las manos por los hombros y el pelo. Le encantaba su pelo. Se deleitó peinando con los dedos sus gruesos mechones y dejando que fuera él quien marcara el ritmo del beso. Continuó con los botones de la camisa. Fue quitándolos uno tras otro,

pero cuando quiso sacarla se encontró con que los puños se cerraban con gemelos.

—Jodidos gemelos... —se quejó contra su boca.

Sasuke sonrió ante su apasionada queja y se apartó de sus labios.

—Yo me quito la camisa y tú el suéter.

Vio cómo se le nublaban los ojos ante la idea de que se desvistiera. Se quitó el suéter que llevaba, se sentó sobre la cómoda y esperó, atenta a sus movimientos.

Sintiéndose extraño se quitó la camisa. A ella le gustaba así que se quitó los zapatos y los calcetines y continuó con el cinturón. Los ojos verdes de Hinata lo devoraban.

—¿Quieres que siga?

—Quítate los pantalones —le pidió con voz ronca.

Se bajó la cremallera despacio y los dejó caer. De una patada los apartó y se quedó enfrente suyo, dejándose mirar, disfrutando de verla tan excitada.

—Los calzoncillos —le exigió.

—Después de ti —le respondió.

Hinata lo miró fijamente unos segundos. Se puso en pie y se quitó los pantalones. El resto de su ropa cayó prenda a prenda. Ya desnuda quiso acercase a él pero Sasuke la tomó por la cintura y la subió de nuevo a la cómoda y se abalanzó sobre ella. Más que besarla la devoró. Sus manos le sujetaban la cabeza mientras se deleitaba en su boca. Bajó después por el cuello hasta sus pechos, donde se dio un festín mientras sus manos seguían errantes por su estómago, sus muslos, hasta llegar donde ella esperaba con impaciencia. Introdujo un dedo en ella y la escuchó jadear. Lo movió deliberadamente despacio y ella se hizo atrás y se dejó hacer, ida, jadeante.

Pero cuando se le unió un segundo dedo e imprimió un ritmo mayor Hinata lo separó de sus pechos y lo pegó a su cara.

—Sasuke. Desnúdate. Ahora.

No necesitó más alicientes. Se quitó los calzoncillos tan rápido como pudo y quiso agacharse a buscar su cartera.

—Tomo la píldora —le dijo atrayéndolo a su cuerpo, introduciéndolo en ella.

Y sus cuerpos se fundieron y dejaron de pensar. No hubo palabras o caricias, solo embestidas frenéticas. Estaban ávidos el uno del otro y no podían esperar.

—Hinata —le dijo a punto de estallar—. Hinata, por favor, ahora.

Necesitaba que llegara con él. Y lo hizo. Sus palabras fueron el último empujón hacia un orgasmo que no había dejado de cimentarse y crecer desde que abriera la puerta. Y en cuanto sintió cómo se dejaba ir, cuando su cuerpo lo envolvió y gritó también él se dejó llevar como nunca hasta entonces.

Se mantuvieron abrazados unos minutos, satisfechos y a gusto tal y como estaban.

—Creí que no te gustaban las sorpresas.

Sonrió ella.

—Y no me gustan.

—Pues si esta es tu reacción cuando no te gustan...

—Es la comida china lo que me apasiona, en realidad.

Sasuke rio.

—Será mejor que me vista y vaya poniendo la mesa entonces. —A ella le sonaron las tripas. Sonrieron los dos—. ¿Tienes hambre? Yo estoy famélico.

Hinata asintió.

—Sí, lo cierto es que sí. Pero no pongas la mesa. Acabo de decidir que la comida china me gusta cenármela en la cama. —Se ganó una mirada de órdago. Saltó de la cómoda y le dio una palmada en el trasero—. Y tampoco te vistas. Creo que me gusta comerla desnuda.

Cenaron en su dormitorio.

E Hinata le explicó qué más le gustaba de la comida china.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no son de mi propiedad sino de su creador, el mangaka Masashi Kishimoto. Solo los utilizo para adaptarlos a la historia de Ruth M. Lerga, Atados por error. La pareja principal es Sasuhina, sus personalidades pueden estar alteradas ya que es una adaptación, sino te gusta no lo leas, todo lo hago sin fines de lucro y por amor al Sasuhina así que si no te gusta esta pareja ¿Qué haces aquí? Solo quiero mostrar los libros que me gustaron a través de esta gran pareja que se robó mi corazón desde que la vi.**

**Advertencia: este libro tiene contenido sexual y palabras vulgares. Quien avisa no es traidor. Disfruten de la lectura.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO OCHO**

Hinata se despertó desorientada. Sintió una presencia a su lado, en la cama, y se volvió. Sasuke estaba profundamente dormido. Se permitió observarlo a placer. Tenía unas pestañas espesas, una boca que relajada sugería cientos de besos, unas cejas rectas, perfectas, y una frente ancha.

Su pelo castaño, alborotado, pedía a gritos ser acariciado. Pasó varios minutos mirándole, soñando con despertarse a su lado todos los días de su vida. Su mano, con voluntad propia, alcanzó la mejilla, áspera por la incipiente barba, y rozó apenas su piel. Poco a poco Sasuke fue despertándose y cuando abrió los ojos y la vio a su lado una sonrisa perezosa se dibujó en su boca.

—Jamás hubiera dicho que fueras de las que se levantan de buen humor.

Ella sonrió, feliz porque sí.

—En realidad no lo soy. O no lo era hasta esta mañana al menos.

Ese comentario le valió un beso. Hinata se dejó hacer al tiempo que sus manos acariciaban con más urgencia.

—¿Hinata? —La voz de su madre resonó—. ¿Cariño?

Mierda. Definitivamente iba a tener que quitarle las malditas llaves.

¿Qué hacía allí a esas horas? Miró a su alrededor en busca del despertador que parecía haberse escondido detrás de una caja de comida china para llevar que la noche anterior se habían tomado fría después de hacer el amor. ¡Las once! Habían dormido muchísimo. Y tan a gustito...

—¿Hinata? —repitió su madre de nuevo, más cerca esta vez.

Se dejó de ensoñaciones y miró suplicante a Sasuke.

—Ni lo sueñes. No pienso meterme debajo de la cama —susurró, y la interrumpió antes de que tratara de convencerle—. Con treinta y cuatro años es humillante.

—¡Mamá, espera un segundo por favor! —sonaba desesperaba, que era tal y como se sentía.

Sasuke se compadeció de ella.

—No saldré de aquí, no delataré quién soy por más que me apetezca.

Pero no me esconderé. —Su tono no admitía réplica—. Sal y dile a tu madre que estás ocupada haciendo el amor con un hombre maravilloso que te satisface...

—Shhh. Cállate. —Y gritó a su madre—: Salgo en un momentito.

Se puso el pijama y bajó al comedor. Su madre llevaba una funda de ropa. Debía de ser el maldito vestido para la boda. Dios, tenía el don de la inoportunidad. Pero no era tonta y se había percatado de lo que ocurría. Se la veía azorada.

—Cariño, perdona, no pensé...

Hinata dejó que se disculpara, abrió la cremallera de la funda, sacó el vestido y lo miró a conciencia antes de dar su aprobación y pidió a su madre que se marchara prometiéndole visitarla al día siguiente para verle la prenda puesta y elegir con qué joyas y calzado iría mejor. Una vez cerrada la puerta giró el pestillo para evitar futuras incursiones. ¿Quién más tenía llaves? Su hermana, su padre, un amigo que vivía cerca, su abuela... Joder, igual debía cambiar la cerradura y dejar correr lo de las copias.

Volvió a subir. Sasuke la esperaba en el mismo sitio, sonriente.

—¿Ves? No ha sido tan duro.

Frunció el ceño.

—Sí lo ha sido. Ya podrías haber colaborado un poco. Mi madre me ha pillado con un tío en mi casa a las once de la mañana. Y sabía que estabas en mi cama.

—Cariño —su tono era conciliador—, tienes edad suficiente.

—Es la primera vez —admitió refunfuñada.

Le dio una palmada en el trasero y la acercó a él para abrazarla apoyando su pequeña espalda contra su ancho pecho.

—¿Tu primera vez con un hombre? —bromeó—. Mmmm, pues tienes un don natural para el sexo porque ha sido memorable.

Rio a su pesar y se dejó abrazar, apoyándose en su hombro, volviéndose un poco para poder mirarle.

—Nooo, bobo, la primera vez que me sorprende —continuó ante la pregunta no formulada—. No porque no haya coincidido. Con mi madre es cuestión de probabilidad. Es que nunca traigo hombres aquí.

Sasuke se quedó callado, demasiado sorprendido para hablar, pero cerró más el cerco de sus brazos. Hinata dejó de mirarle y continuó nerviosa.

—Es que este es mi sitio, mi lugar. No quiero a nadie merodeando. Que nadie pase y llame y se quede. Cuando... cuando lo hago —se sonrojó aunque él no pudiera verlo—, nunca es aquí. O es en su casa o en un hotel.

Se juró que no seguiría hablando. Intentó zafarse de él, incluso. Pero Sasuke no se lo permitió. Se sentía honrado. La volvió y le apartó unos mechones que le caían por la cara, le acarició las mejillas con ternura y la besó. Y poco a poco la dejó caer sobre el colchón y se dispuso a demostrarle cuán privilegiado se sentía.

El domingo por la noche, cuando se separaron, Sasuke volvía en el coche pensando todavía en ello. Así que su preciosa Hinata solo le había permitido a él entrar en su casa. Quizá después de todo ella sí estaba haciendo cesiones. No las que él quería ni al ritmo que él quería, pero avanzaban.

Esperanzado, se prometió que para la boda de Suigetsu, dos meses después, irían de la mano. Cómo lo lograría era otra historia. Pero estaba seguro de que el viernes había ganado muchos enteros al presentarse por sorpresa. Al margen de la cartulina se había alegrado de verle. Y habían pasado el fin de semana juntos y solos. Hinata no había quedado con sus amigos a pesar de que le habían llamado en varias ocasiones.

Ya no parecía obsesionada en que nadie supiera que estaba con alguien.

Optimista, pensó cuál sería su siguiente movimiento.

Mientras Hinata trataba de adivinar a cuántas personas les diría su madre que tenía pareja. Peor, diría que su hija, con treinta y cuatro añazos, tenía novio. Uffff, iba a ser duro. Su hermana, sus primas, sus amigos... todos preguntarían. Y no estaba preparada para contestar. Aunque después de aquel fin de semana cada vez le costaba más recordar las razones por las que lo suyo nunca funcionaría.

**. . . . . .**

Hinata entró en el despacho de Sasuke con el móvil en la mano. No esperó a sentarse.

—Este fin de semana mi madre quedó para jugar a las cartas con mis tías. Y las consecuencias han sido desastrosas.

Levantó la vista de los papeles y la miró subyugado. Hacía apenas unas horas que se habían separado después de un fin de semana memorable y la veía más hermosa que nunca. Si eso no era amor no sabía qué más podía ser. De buen humor le siguió el juego.

—¿No irás a decirme que se ha jugado tu herencia a una partida al cinquillo y lo ha perdido todo?

Hinata no pudo evitar reír.

—Graciosillo. Tú solo escucha. Marcó el número del buzón de voz.

«Tiene cinco mensajes.»

«Habla por el agujero, cariño —era la voz de su hermana. Después llegó la voz cantarina de su sobrina—. La tía tiene novio, la tía tiene novio... Bieeeeeeen.»

Piiiiiiii.

«Hinata, soy Tenten. Corre un rumor terrible sobre ti —había jocosidad en su voz—. ¡Dicen que te estás tirando a alguien! Yo que tú lo desmentiría, no sea que alguien piense que tienes sentimientos... Llámame, perri, que lo quiero saber todo.»

Piiiiiiii.

«¿Cómo es posible que las madres se enteren antes que las primas de tu vida personal? —era su prima mayor—. Muy mal, Hinata. Ahora tendremos que quedar sin ti a tomar café para criticarte. Si es que de donde no hay...»

Piiiiiiii.

«Bueno, bueno. ¡Tu prima pequeña también lo sabe! ¿Es alguien conocido? Estoy pensando en hacer una lista de apuestas.»

Piiiiiiii.

«Hinata, soy Shion, llámame ya. Por favor, por favor, por favor, llámame a mí antes que a las demás que estoy embarazada de ocho meses y muy aburrida. Gracias.»

A Sasuke le costaba contener la risa.

—No te atrevas a reírte. Esto es serio.

Trató de mostrarse solemne.

—Ya veo, cariño. Es terrible. Tus primas se preocupan por ti. Si es que estas Hyuga...

Le miró desdeñosa.

—Mis primas son unas cotillas de primera. No lo entiendes...

—Hinata, tengo cuatro hermanas. Lo entiendo perfectamente.

—Pero las Uchiha son discretas...

—Eso es cierto. Pero reconoce que tu clan es muy ingenioso. Tú harías lo mismo si alguna de ellas... Espera, ¡eres la única sin pareja! Ahora sí te compadezco...

No pudo evitar una sonrisa. Solo él la haría reírse en una situación como aquella. Si eso no era amor no sabía qué más podía ser.

—Ya te veo; muy compungido, por cierto. Pero quizá les diga que eres tú solo para que te martiricen y me dejen espacio.

El comentario los dejó paralizados a los dos. Hinata porque supo que a él no le gustaba el hermetismo de su relación; Sasuke porque no quería bromas al respecto.

—Ya. Bueno. ¿Trabajamos un rato?

Se sentó frente a él y comenzaron a revisar cifras. El buen ambiente se marchitó. Y ella supo que no fue solo porque estaban trabajando.

Pasaron tres horas antes de parar a almorzar. Durante el café, Sasuke le habló de un nuevo restaurante que abrían un par de amigos de su pandilla.

—Lo inauguran el viernes. ¿Te apetece ir?

—No sé, en las inauguraciones hay un montón de gente...

—Dios no quiera que nos vean. Entiendo. —Su enfado era evidente.

No quería enfadarle. No después del fin de semana que habían pasado.

No cuando quería ir. No cuando...

—No, espera. No es eso. —Le sonrió, indecisa—. Es porque cuando hay mucha gente la comida no es buena, y ya sabes que yo me tomo la comida muy en serio.

Era un eufemismo. Era una tragona de primera. A él no le hizo gracia.

—Ya; vale. Otra vez será.

Pero no, no valía, él estaba enfadado. Hinata hubo de ceder. Quiso ceder.

—De acuerdo, llama a tus colegas y reserva mesa. Pero como me quede con hambre...

Sonrió, contento.

Y pasó el resto de la semana ilusionado. Por fin podría presentar a su chica a sus amigos. Se moría por presumir ante ellos de la mujer de sus sueños.

**. . . . . .**

Aquella noche de viernes Hinata se había empleado a fondo. Incluso ella misma tenía que reconocer que estaba deslumbrante. Con un vestido verde botella minifaldero, un echarpe negro con flecos y unas bailarinas también negras tenía un aspecto muy informal pero el efecto era magnífico. Llevaba también un collar de piedras negras largo que se había anudado y un anillo verde enorme. Unos pendientes de oro viejo con un brazalete a juego daban el toque de elegancia al conjunto. Un maquillaje discreto y el cabello rizado a base de esfuerzo hacían que se la viera mejor que nunca. Esperaba que Sasuke supiera valorar las horas que había invertido en arreglarse.

Sonreía como una boba a su reflejo. Si meses antes le hubieran dicho que pasaría casi tres horas acicalándose se hubiera muerto de la risa. Y ahora había ocurrido. Estaba enamorada sin remedio de Sasuke y comenzaba a tener esperanzas de que lo suyo pudiera funcionar. Si bien estaba convencida de que la familia no creería en ellos, o más bien en ella como su pareja, quizá los amigos sí y esa sería una buena base para comenzar. Tal vez con el tiempo todo el mundo entendería que estaban hechos el uno para el otro. Veía a Sasuke muy interesado y esperaba, deseaba que también él estuviera comenzando a sentir cosas especiales.

Quizá por eso había insistido tanto en quedar esa noche.

Pero era mejor ir por partes. Y la primera parte empezaba en aquella velada, con los amigos de Sasuke. Si los conquistaba, si se guardaba su sarcasmo y se limitaba a sentirse a gusto, todo iría bien. Se prometió que esa noche sería la primera de muchas otras con Sasuke y más compañía.

Incluso podía presentarle a sus amigos. Aunque primero los aleccionaría para que no la dejaran mal. Tampoco había que tentar a la suerte.

Y con el tiempo la familia les vería juntos y entenderían que su historia iba a funcionar. Pronto se casaría su primo. Era demasiado temprano para una presentación formal y tendrían que ir separados. Estaba segura de que a él no le haría ninguna gracia, pero le comprendería y respetaría su decisión. O eso esperaba.

El timbre de la puerta la sacó de sus ensoñaciones. «Esta es tu primera gran noche, Hinata. Céntrate en disfrutarla». Con esa idea abrió la puerta. Cuando Sasuke la vio su corazón dio un pequeño brinco de alegría.

Siempre había pensado que Hinata era preciosa y esa noche superaba cualquier expectativa. Llevaba un vestido, prenda poco habitual en ella, que le sentaba a la perfección. Su pecho se llenó de orgullo. Cómo aquella hermosa mujer se había fijado en él era increíble pero no pensaba desaprovechar su suerte. Veía a su chica, como le gustaba llamarla, muy encariñada y aquella noche iban a romper su primera barrera. Por fin quedaban con más gente, se acababa el miedo a que les vieran juntos. No entendía por qué se resistía tanto a que se supiera de su relación aunque poco a poco vencería sus reservas. Y esa era la primera de muchas noches.

Reaccionó al darse cuenta de que pasaban los segundos e Hinata lo miraba, nerviosa. ¿Acaso no le gustaba? Se estaba preguntando ella ante su silencio. Quizá esperara más sofisticación. A lo peor...

—Estás preciosa. —¿Había una palabra para decir que le tentaba tanto que deseaba arrodillarse y pedirle matrimonio, y que no la asustara?—. Sé que suena a poco pero no sé cómo decirte lo increíble que estás. Estás... estás... Joder, Hinata, de veras que no tengo palabras.

No fue lo que dijo. Fue cómo lo dijo. De un tirón lo metió dentro de casa y lo besó con fiereza. En el momento que sus bocas se rozaron Sasuke se sintió perdido y se aferró a ella, a su boca, como si nada más tuviera sentido. El beso se prolongó e Hinata comenzó a acariciarle la espalda, acercándolo más. Fue él quien se separó con la respiración entrecortada.

—Si seguimos por ese camino —su voz enronquecida destilaba pasión en cada sílaba— me temo que no saldremos nunca. Y no te has arreglado tanto para que te quite la ropa en menos de un minuto, ¿verdad?

Lo pensó unos momentos y extrañamente no quiso que la desvistiera. O no todavía, al menos. Le acarició la nariz con el dedo índice.

—Pues me temo que no. Tendrás que esperar. ¿O crees que es a ti a quien pretendo impresionar esta noche?

Le besó la mano al tiempo que sonreía.

—Pretendes robarle el corazón a mis amigos, ¿no? —bromeaba—. ¿Acaso no tienes suficiente con el mío? ¿Los coleccionas?

No pudo contestar. ¿Tendría de verdad su corazón? La perspectiva de que estuviera enamorado de ella la inundó de felicidad. «Lo lograrás», se prometió. Cogida de su brazo salieron juntos hacia el restaurante.

Había pasado algo más de media hora desde que llegaran. Hinata estaba encantada. Con un Martini en la mano sonreía abiertamente. Los amigos de Sasuke eran fantásticos y se veía a la legua que trataban de hacer que se sintiera cómoda. Él se mantenía todo el tiempo a su lado, acariciándole el brazo o la cintura con cariño. Sasuke le había dicho que tenía su corazón, los amigos estaban satisfechos con su relación... ¿qué más podía pedir?

Solo era cuestión de tiempo, de no precipitar las cosas. En unos pocos meses estaría preparada para confesarle sus sentimientos y hacer partícipe de ellos a su familia. Quizá en semanas... Mimosa se giró para besarle la mejilla. Y entonces los vio y se quedó helada.

Sasuke notó cómo Hinata se tensaba y se giró hacia la puerta, preocupado. Entonces vio que se acercaban y sonrió, extrañado pero feliz de la casualidad.

—Papá, mamá, ¿qué hacéis aquí?

Mikoto, la madre de Sasuke, apenas le hizo caso. Solo parecía tener ojos para Hinata. El silencio se prolongó y fue su padre quien lo rompió.

De entre todas sus primas siempre había mostrado predilección por ella.

—Bueno, bueno, mira a quién tenemos por aquí, Mikoto: Hinata Hyuga ni más ni menos. —Le besó la mejilla, sonriendo de oreja a oreja—. No me digas que por fin mi hijo ha decidido hacer algo más que mirarte.

Se sonrojó al tiempo que le devolvía el gesto. Sasuke padre siempre había bromeado sobre ellos, diciendo que a qué esperaba su hijo para pedirle salir. La broma se remontaba al menos a veinte años atrás y era ya casi un saludo. Un saludo que la violentaba mucho, por cierto.

—Papá, no la espantes.

—Que no te espante a ti, quieres decir. —Reaccionó al fin, besando a Mikoto y sonriendo, algo forzada.

Sus padres notaron la tensión y tras varias preguntas educadas se despidieron de ambos, saludaron a los dueños del local y cinco minutos después desaparecieron. Pero el daño ya estaba hecho. Hinata pasó la siguiente hora en silencio, sin participar apenas en ninguna conversación.

Y en cuanto pudo pidió irse aduciendo un dolor de cabeza repentino.

Aún no habían arrancado el coche cuando estalló.

—Podrías haberme dicho que ibas a decirles a tus padres que vinieran.

Hubiera sido un detallazo, la verdad.

—Hinata. —El tono de él era de advertencia, lo que la crispó todavía más. La tensión de la última hora explotó a lo grande.

—¡Joder, Sasuke, me has traído aquí engañada!

Estalló también él. ¿Pero qué narices le pasaba a ella?

—¿Te he engañado? ¿Yo te he engañado? Quizá eres tú quien me lleva engañando todo este tiempo si coincidir con mis padres te parece una traición.

—No. Ni se te ocurra. Ni pienses en hacerme sentir culpable a mí cuando la culpa de esto es tuya.

—¿Culpa? ¿Pero qué culpa? Por el amor de Dios, hemos coincidido, nada más.

—¿Coincidido? Yo no creo en las coincidencias. —Su voz había subido el tono, parecía rayar la histeria—. Por eso insististe tanto en esta cena, ¿no es cierto? Pretendías forzarme a algo que yo no quería hacer.

—Mira, ya que estamos podrías explicarme a qué coño vienen tantas reticencias, si no te importa.

La furia de él la hizo sentirse extrañamente vacía. Antes de saber lo que iba a decir, antes de poder interrumpirse, le espetó:

—Después de lo que ha ocurrido esta noche ya no merece la pena explicar nada. Llévame a casa, por favor, y olvídate de que lo nuestro ocurrió alguna vez.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no son de mi propiedad sino de su creador, el mangaka Masashi Kishimoto. Solo los utilizo para adaptarlos a la historia de Ruth M. Lerga, Atados por error. La pareja principal es Sasuhina, sus personalidades pueden estar alteradas ya que es una adaptación, sino te gusta no lo leas, todo lo hago sin fines de lucro y por amor al Sasuhina así que si no te gusta esta pareja ¿Qué haces aquí? Solo quiero mostrar los libros que me gustaron a través de esta gran pareja que se robó mi corazón desde que la vi.**

**Advertencia: este libro tiene contenido sexual y palabras vulgares. Quien avisa no es traidor. Disfruten de la lectura.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO NUEVE**

Permanecieron todo el trayecto en silencio. Ella porque temía echarse a llorar si intentaba hablar, él porque no confiaba en sí mismo. Porque si le decía lo que pensaba, si le explicaba lo que sentía en ese momento, definitivamente le dejaría. Llegaron frente a su casa y aprovechó un hueco para aparcar el coche.

—No te molestes en aparcar, Sas...

—Hinata, cállate. Creo que ya has dicho más que suficiente por esta noche.

Bajó del coche dando un portazo. Ella bajó después. Por primera vez no rodeó el vehículo y la ayudó a salir. Llegaron al umbral y rebuscó en el bolso con impaciencia hasta dar con las llaves. Se las cogió de la mano, abrió, la dejó entrar y pasó después.

—Sasuke, sinceramente...

—Sinceramente insisto en que mantengas la boca cerrada y me escuches. Pero no aquí. Arriba. En el comedor. Y sentados civilizadamente.

Detestaba que le dijeran que se callara, pero Sasuke tenía razón. Ya había hablado de más. Subió las escaleras en silencio sintiendo los ojos de él clavados en su espalda. Se sentaron, ella en el sofá, él en el sillón de enfrente. Fue Sasuke quien contó hasta diez antes de hablar.

—Hinata, que mis padres aparecieran en el local ha sido casualidad. —Viendo que iba a interrumpirle alzó la mano exigiendo que no le impidiera continuar—. Mira, puedes creerme o no, no voy a insistir más en mi inocencia. O confías en mí o no lo haces. Lo que sí puedo garantizarte es que no ha sido casualidad que se marcharan cinco minutos después de llegar. Tu actitud, más bien, ha sido la responsable.

Sintió cómo su cara se ruborizaba ante el reproche. Incluso las orejas le ardían. ¿Por qué se sentía culpable si eran sus padres quienes habían aparecido, según él, por casualidad? Quizá porque él tenía razón y había tenido una reacción exagerada. Maldita sea, hablaba de inocencia como si aquello fuera un juicio y ella su verdugo. Definitivamente se había excedido en las formas. Tal vez en el fondo no, pero desde luego sí en las formas. O quizá «además» en el fondo y hubiera sido de veras una casualidad. Ni si quiera se había planteado la posibilidad y, si los dueños del restaurante eran amigos de Sasuke, sería lógico que sus padres también los conocieran. Y la suya no era una gran urbe, la gente se conocía. Por favor, que no fuera el caso porque hacía media hora le había dejado.

¡¿Cómo había podido hacer algo tan estúpido? Ni siquiera se atrevía a mirarle.

Viendo que se avergonzaba de su actitud y no decía nada se calmó un poco y trató de razonar con ella.

—Hinata, ¿cuál es el problema?

¿El problema? ¿Cómo le iba a explicar cuál era el puñetero problema?

No podía decir... «Mira, es que no estoy a la altura y el único que no lo sabe eres tú. En cuanto llegues a casa tus padres te van a decir que cómo se te ocurre montártelo con una tía como yo en vez de buscar a una mujer más culta, con más tablas, más católica, más moderada... y así hasta completar una lista eterna». No podía. Sencillamente no podía contárselo.

Torció el gesto empecinada en guardar silencio.

Sasuke, sabiendo que ella no iba a contestar pero que estaba arrepentida presionó un poco más.

—Esto no puede ser siempre así, Hinata. Entiendo tus reservas —se rectificó—: No, espera, borra eso porque no las entiendo en absoluto. Diré mejor que respeto tus reservas. No obstante, me niego a que sea siempre así. Mis padres ya lo saben así que dudo que pasen más de veinticuatro horas antes de que tu buzón de voz vuelva a llenarse.

Ya podía imaginar los mensajes. Y no serían de enhorabuena precisamente. Seguro que la llamaban loca. Que a él lo llamarían loco.

Siguió con el ceño fruncido. Tenía razón y el daño ya estaba hecho, pero no estaba segura de saber asumir las consecuencias. La noche estaba yendo tan bien... Sasuke no había dejado de mimarla y sus amigos y ella se habían entendido de maravilla. Ojalá no hubieran aparecido Sasuke y Mikoto.

—Hinata, necesito entenderte, necesito saber qué pasa. Por favor, dime qué ocurre.

Negó con la cabeza despacio. Sasuke comenzó a preocuparse de veras.

—De acuerdo. Me vale de momento. Pero dime qué tengo que decirles a mis padres mañana cuando me pregunten por qué estábamos juntos.

Sintió que lágrimas de impotencia le llenaban los ojos. La noche no tendría que haber acabado así. Cuando hubieran salido del restaurante, horas después, habrían ido directamente a la cama a hacer el amor hasta quedarse dormidos. Se encogió de hombros acongojada.

—Hinata, cariño. —Se acercó, se agachó hasta que sus cabezas estuvieron a la misma altura y le tomó de la barbilla con suavidad—. ¿Puedo decirles que estamos juntos, que lo estamos intentando, al menos?

Esta vez una lágrima corrió por su mejilla, solitaria. Él se la secó con el pulgar con mucha delicadeza.

—¿Puedo? —le preguntó con la voz cargada de ternura.

Cobarde. Cobarde. Cobarde.

—No, por favor.

Se apartó de ella como si le hubiera golpeado. Se puso en pie y comenzó a caminar por la sala, incapaz de estarse quieto. No quería hablar, no quería dejarse llevar por la furia que amenazaba con robarle la cordura y decir una barbaridad.

Pasaron los minutos. Hinata miraba al vacío, concentrada en no llorar.

Sasuke se sintió derrotado.

—De acuerdo. Les diré a mis padres que no pregunten, que les contaré lo que tenga que contarles cuando me sea posible. ¿Está bien así?

Asintió llorosa de nuevo. No la dejaba. A pesar de todo seguía con ella.

—Pero esto es apenas una tregua. —Respiró hondo y volvió a sentarse frente a ella. Su voz sonó fría, distante—. Hace algunas semanas que debía haberme ido a la península arábiga a buscar capital privado para la Caja.

Hinata asintió, habían hablado de ello varias veces. Sabía que tendría que hacerlo, y deseaba fervientemente que la invitara a ir con él.

—Lo sé —se vio obligada a responderle, a decir algo.

—Bien, partiré mañana hacia Tokio a la sede Central y de allí a Abu Dhabi. Estaré durante siete semanas, hasta la boda de Suigetsu. —No la dejaba, pero la abandonaba. Se lo merecía, pero no por ello dolía menos.

Todo el dolor se le agolpaba en la garganta, impidiéndole decir nada—. Durante ese tiempo tendrás que decidir qué quieres de mí, qué quieres para nosotros. No te llamaré, no te presionaré en ningún sentido. Cuando vuelva, me contarás cómo acaba esta historia. O, espero, como continúa nuestra historia.

Hinata seguía asintiendo, concentrada en no llorar, perdida ya la batalla contra el habla.

Fue a marcharse pero cuando la miró de nuevo y la vio tan sola y asustada rebajó el tono y se acercó. Le acarició la mejilla con infinita ternura.

—Durante ese tiempo te seré fiel. Y no solo porque deba hacerlo sino porque no concibo estar con otra mujer que no seas tú. No te llamaré, pero pensaré en ti todos los días, a cada minuto. Solo espero que tú me añores tanto como yo a ti y puedas superar lo que sea que te impide quererme.

Le rozó los labios con amor una, dos, tres veces, y entonces sí, se fue.

Cuando oyó la puerta cerrarse dejó de contener el llanto y este se derramó durante horas hasta dejarla vacía.

Sasuke, por su parte, se pasó todo el camino rogando a Dios una oportunidad con ella.

**. . . . . .**

Sasuke había tenido un día arduo pero productivo. Hacía una semana que podría haberlo dejado todo en las eficientes manos de Jugo y haber vuelto a Nagoya, pero no confiaba en sí mismo lo suficiente como para regresar. Se moría por verla. Llevaba semanas sufriendo su ausencia y solo la esperanza de que Hinata entrara en razón lo mantenía en su postura.

Aquella noche soñaría con ella como cada noche. Soñaba con sus abrazos, sus besos, su risa... con todas las cosas que se volvían hermosas solo con su presencia.

No era capaz de entenderla. Al principio había esperado que fuera ella quien llamara pero una semana sin noticias suyas le dijeron que no cedería. Confiaba en que cuando volviera siguiera esperándole. En realidad seguiría con ella si lo aceptaba y aguantaría el tiempo que fuera necesario hasta que estuviera preparada. La otra opción, dejarla atrás, no se la planteaba siquiera.

Se metió en la ducha, se frotó con vigor y salió con una toalla enrollada en la cintura. Le entró un mensaje en el móvil y su estómago se contrajo como cada vez que oía el bip-bip de los WhatsApp. Miró la pantalla: era su madre. Le decía que su padre iba a hacer el domingo unos gazpachos manchegos con caza y que tendrían más de treinta invitados. Eso no era una novedad, su padre adoraba cazar y cada vez que se abría la veda iba con algunos amigos a un coto privado y preparaban después una comida multitudinaria. La novedad era que Hinata acudiría. Sorprendido, y temeroso de que la hubieran forzado, llamó a casa.

Después de diez minutos colgó algo más tranquilo y esperanzado. Su madre, ignorante de cuál era la situación real entre ambos, había llamado a la madre de Hinata para invitarla a la comida como cada año y esa vez había extendido la invitación a su hija aduciendo que aunque él no estuviera era bienvenida a esa casa, como siempre lo había sido, incluso antes de haberlos visto juntos. Y al parecer ella había aceptado encantada.

Se acostó tratando de averiguar cómo se sentiría.

Era domingo e Hinata iba en el coche con su madre camino a casa de Sasuke y Mikoto. Tres días antes la habían llamado invitándola a unos gazpachos. Era la última de un montón de llamadas sobre Sasuke, todas en el mismo sentido y todas igual de sorprendentes.

Desde luego nadie había sospechado que pudieran estar juntos. En todos los años que los conocían nunca habían dado indicio alguno de estar interesados el uno en el otro. Hinata era muy consciente de que nada en su actitud había dado pie a que Sasuke pudiera acercarse y ella misma le había huido como si se tratara del mismísimo diablo.

Pero tanto su hermana como todas sus primas se habían alegrado muchísimo por la relación. Era tan maravilloso como increíble. ¿Acaso solo ella se daba cuenta de lo diferentes que eran? ¿Nadie había caído en que él podía aspirar a una mujer mejor? Todos sin excepción habían dicho que hacían una pareja magnífica y que no había nadie mejor para el otro.

Hinata no sabía de qué hablaban, pero sonreían y se dejaba llevar por la esperanza. Si todos lo creían, quizá Sasuke terminara también por creerlo.

Había cogido el teléfono mil veces para llamarle, para contarle las reacciones de todo el mundo, para decirle lo mucho que le echaba de menos, para explicarle sus miedos y prometerle que intentaría superar sus complejos. Pero había colgado cada vez antes de marcar. Había sido muy claro: no quería saber de ella hasta que regresara, hasta la boda, de hecho.

Y ella merecía el sufrimiento de su ausencia. Así que se autocastigaba no llamándole.

Además, tampoco sabría muy bien qué decirle. «Sasuke, lamento parecer paranoica pero no quería que nadie supiera de lo nuestro porque alguien terminaría por decirte que mereces a alguien mejor, pero al parecer todos me miran con buenos ojos». Porque ¿y si nadie se lo decía? ¿Y si su gente era discreta y prefería no opinar? Sasuke no sabría que podía aspirar a otra persona. Y ella se prometía que le haría feliz para siempre.

Hasta entonces nunca había creído en el «felices para siempre».

Llegaron a la casa casi los últimos. Toda la vivienda estaba invadida y la actividad era frenética así que dejaron el vino que habían traído en una mesa y saludaron a todo el mundo. Sasuke estaba en los fogones y no atendía a ningún ser que no estuviera muerto y en la cazuela. Mikoto, en cambio, encontró un momento para saludarla con cariño y decirle cuánto se alegraba de que hubiera decidido acudir a comer.

Pero lo más maravilloso de la tarde llegó después del café. Hinata se excusó y salió a dar un paseo por el jardín de la casa, sola. Llegó a la balsa que usaban en verano y no pudo evitar sonreír. Cuando tenían catorce años todos los Hyuga habían acudido un verano a comer paella y se habían estado bañando allí. Ya vestidos y preparados para comer Sasuke había caído al agua provocando la hilaridad del resto. Había recibido una buena bronca por estropearse la ropa además de un montón de burlas de las chicas.

—Mi hijo cayó aquí hace ahora veinte años, un día que vinisteis a comer paella.

El padre de Sasuke estaba detrás de ella, fumándose un cigarro. Hinata lo miró con una sonrisa cómplice.

—Precisamente estaba recordando eso.

—Cayó por mirar donde no debía. —Ante su curiosidad prosiguió—. Lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer. Tú llevabas un vestido blanco, te agachaste a recoger tu toalla y mi hijo en lugar de mirar dónde pisaba clavó sus ojos en tu escote tratando de ver más allá de la tela. Y debió ver algo que le gustó porque tropezó y cayó al agua.

Hinata se sonrojó, incrédula. Sasuke continuó con una sonrisa mayor.

—Mi hijo, que ya por entonces era un muchacho serio y cabal, se volvía loco cada vez que estabas cerca. Aquel día supe que eras la mujer de su vida. —Calló evaluándola con la mirada—. Pero jamás creí que él fuera el hombre de la tuya. Siempre le ignoraste.

No sabía qué decir, así que se encogió de hombros. Al ver que estaba azorada Sasuke se acercó y le tomó las manos.

—Me alegro de que le dieras una oportunidad. Sé que nadie le hará más feliz que tú, con tu alegría y espontaneidad. Eso es lo que mi hijo necesita: una mujer fuerte a su lado que le guíe y le sacuda la sobriedad. Y sé que él se esforzará por hacerte feliz.

Y dándole un beso en la mejilla se marchó, dejándola sola con sus pensamientos.

De camino a casa no dejaba de darle vueltas a lo ocurrido. Al parecer todo el mundo pensaba que Sasuke y ella hacían una gran pareja. Solo Hinata tenía dudas.

«Quizá, después de todo, esté equivocada.»

«Quizá he estado haciendo el tonto durante años.»

Solo deseaba no haberse dado cuenta demasiado tarde. Pero él le había dado de plazo hasta la boda de Suigetsu, ¿no? Tenía tiempo para preparar algo grande.

**. . . . . .**

Era jueves. Esa tarde Sasuke regresaba de los Emiratos Árabes. Hinata llevaba días en blanco, buscando demostrarle cuánto lo amaba aunque sin encontrar el modo. Había pensado en algo público, pero no terminaba de convencerle la idea. La suya había sido una historia privada y no quería compartirla con nadie. No al menos de forma notoria. Formaba parte de su intimidad. Además, Sasuke era un hombre discreto y no estaba segura de que quisiera hacer de su reconciliación un bando.

Ni tampoco estaba segura de que él fuera a aceptarla. Pero esa idea no iba a impedirle luchar por él. Ya había cometido errores de sobra. La rendición no sería otro más que añadir a su lista. Si Sasuke quería librarse de ella lo iba a tener complicado.

Había pedido a Jugo que le diera el viernes libre sabiendo que él tampoco iría a la oficina. De algo tenía que servir ser la chica del jefe, o eso esperaba. Iba camino del aeropuerto a recogerle con el coche de la empresa.

El conductor estacionó en el parking del aeropuerto e Hinata miró la hora. Había salido con tiempo de sobra, así que pidió al chófer que esperara hasta que llegara su vuelo y decidió ir a la terminal dando un paseo a pesar de los tacones. Se había arreglado para recibirle. Solo esperaba que se sintiera feliz de verla. Incluso se había maquillado para la ocasión aunque se había puesto vaqueros por miedo a exagerar. Aunque esperarle en la puerta de Llegadas era una declaración de intenciones en toda regla, ya fuera con un vestido de firma o en pijama.

El paseo le resultó vigorizante y le ayudó a templar los nervios. Buscó las escaleras que daban a la primera planta y una vez allí miró con atención los paneles. La decepción fue enorme al ver que el avión que venía directo del país árabe venía con retraso. Preguntó en el mostrador, pero le dijeron que el vuelo llegaría al menos dos horas más tarde de lo programado. Miró su reloj: las siete y media. Bueno, había esperado siete semanas para verle. ¿Qué significaban ciento veinte minutos más?

Sasuke cenaba en el avión. En qué mala hora había dilatado su estancia.

Hacía ocho días que había conseguido la inyección de capital que buscaba pero como no quería volver antes de tiempo para evitar que Hinata se sintiera presionada había decidido ir al país vecino a visitar a uno de sus socios de otra de las empresas del holding.

El avión de vuelta había hecho escala en un país del norte de África y por razones que ningún miembro de la tripulación explicaba habían cerrado el espacio aéreo. Dado que no les permitían bajar de la aeronave, Sasuke quería pensar que en breve podrían volver. Miró su reloj: las nueve. En Japón debían ser las once de la noche. Llegaría tardísimo.

Hinata había vuelto al mostrador varias veces en busca de noticias, pero nadie había sabido o querido explicarle nada. Había cenado, había dado aviso al conductor que esperaba de que podía marcharse, había comprado un libro bien grueso, pues se había acabado hacía un buen rato el que llevaba en el bolso, y se había resignado a esperar.

Las doce y media de la noche. Esa fue la última vez que miró el reloj.

El avión llegó a las tres de la madrugada a Nagoya. Sasuke había avisado al coche de la empresa para que no le esperara, que cogería un taxi. El conductor le había dicho que doña Hinata le había dado la misma orden y se había quedado a esperarle en el aeropuerto.

Esa pequeña casualidad hizo que la buscara al traspasar la puerta de llegadas e hizo por tanto que Hinata no se pasara la noche durmiendo en la sala de espera de la terminal.

Una profunda emoción inundó a Sasuke al verla acurrucada en una silla y tapada con un echarpe. Tenía el rímel corrido y una cara de incomodidad que le hacía torcer los labios. Sonrió al pensar en despertarla. Hinata tenía un genio de mil demonios recién levantada.

Salió a la calle, pidió a un taxista que cargara su equipaje en el maletero y mantuviera abierta la puerta y regresó a por ella. Cuando la tomó en brazos Hinata gimió y abrió apenas los ojos, desorientada.

—Estás aquí —le susurró, haciendo un esfuerzo por mantener los párpados abiertos.

—Siempre estaré aquí —le prometió con voz dulce—, así que puedes volver a dormirte.

—¿Me lo prometes? —le preguntó con los ojos ya cerrados, arrebujándose contra él, buscando el calor de su cuerpo.

—Te lo prometo. —Le besó la coronilla y la llevó hasta el taxi.

Entró con ella como si cargara el más preciado de los tesoros. Era su amor lo que portaba en brazos.

¿Cómo había podido sobrevivir siete semanas sin ella? No volverían a separarse. Si se ponía terca sobre su relación la raptaría y le haría el amor hasta que entrara en razón. Sintió cómo se relajaba entre sus brazos y se reafirmó en la idea del secuestro si era necesaria.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no son de mi propiedad sino de su creador, el mangaka Masashi Kishimoto. Solo los utilizo para adaptarlos a la historia de Ruth M. Lerga, Atados por error. La pareja principal es Sasuhina, sus personalidades pueden estar alteradas ya que es una adaptación, sino te gusta no lo leas, todo lo hago sin fines de lucro y por amor al Sasuhina así que si no te gusta esta pareja ¿Qué haces aquí? Solo quiero mostrar los libros que me gustaron a través de esta gran pareja que se robó mi corazón desde que la vi.**

**Advertencia: este libro tiene contenido sexual y palabras vulgares. Quien avisa no es traidor. Disfruten de la lectura.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO DIEZ**

Cuando llegaron a la casa de ella, Sasuke rebuscó en su bolso hasta dar con las llaves y se las dio al taxista. Este les abrió la puerta. Pidió al conductor que le esperara, dejó lo poco que traía Hinata en el mueble del recibidor y la subió a su habitación.

La tendió sobre la cama y le quitó los zapatos. Como ya hiciera en el aeropuerto abrió los ojos.

—¿Qué hora es?

—Shhh, es muy tarde. Sigue durmiendo.

El sueño quería vencerla, pero se esforzó en mantenerse despierta.

Llevaba una semana descansando muy poco, pensando qué decir y qué hacer cuando lo viera y al fin había llegado el momento. Él estaba en su habitación mirándola como si fuera lo mejor que le había pasado. Le había quitado los zapatos y se dedicaba ahora a sus pantalones. Lo ayudó cimbreando las caderas. La miró y le sonrió y el deseo pareció querer desasirse también del sueño porque se despertó y comenzó a correr por sus venas. Ajeno a lo que estaba provocando en ella le desabrochó los tres botones del escote de la blusa con dedos hábiles.

Hinata no podía dejar de mirar sus manos. Le encantaban sus manos.

—Incorpórate un segundo —le pidió con voz ronca.

Y cuando le quitó la camisa y el sujetador se quedó fascinado con sus pechos durante unos segundos. ¿Cómo había podido creer que podría desvestirla y marcharse? Dormiría en el sofá, decidió. Si se acostaba a su lado su cuerpo no atendería a razones y le haría el amor. Pero dormiría allí. Tenían mucho de qué hablar. Y ya no podía mantenerse alejado. La había echado tanto de menos...

—Eres tan hermosa.

Para decepción de Hinata no hizo ademán de acariciarle los pechos. Pero el ardor con que los miraba le dijeron que no era la única que deseaba que se perdieran el uno en el otro. Sí, era cierto que tenía mucho que decirle, pero eso sería al día siguiente por la mañana. Esa noche sería su cuerpo quien le susurrara cuánto le amaba.

Sasuke le pasó el camisón por la cabeza y los brazos, le dio un beso en la frente y la tapó.

—Buenas noches, preciosa.

Y se dispuso a irse. Eso terminó de despejarla.

—Sasuke.

Se volvió.

—¿Qué? —La miraba con fijeza, concentrado. Parecía querer registrar su alma con los ojos.

—¿No vas a quedarte?

Se pasó la mano por el pelo y suspiró.

—Si me quedo te haré el amor.

—Lo sé —le respondió con voz suave. Valiente continuó. Valiente, decidida y segura—: ¿No vas a quedarte?

—¿Quieres que me quede y hagamos el amor, Hinata?

Esa pregunta era sencilla de responder. Y aunque le preguntaba mucho más que eso, esa pregunta era sencilla y podía tener una contestación abierta que diera pie a más. Porque cada vez estaba más convenida de que él quería tanto como ella de su relación. Y de que tenían una relación.

—Quiero que te quedes. Quiero que hagamos el amor y que te quedes a dormir conmigo.

—Tenemos una conversación pendiente.

—Lo sé. —Su voz sonaba cansada pero firme—. Lo sé y podemos hablar. Por favor, baja, dile al taxista que saque tu equipaje del maletero y quédate. Y hablemos.

La miró dubitativo.

—Debes llevar más de seis horas en el aeropuerto, estás agotada. No creo que sea el mejor momento para una conversación.

—Y tú llevas horas en un avión y no sé cuántas en otro aeropuerto. Más el cambio horario. Por eso te pido que te quedes a dormir, que hagamos el amor, nos quedemos dormidos el uno en brazos del otro y hablemos mañana. Pero si te ves con fuerzas para tener una charla ahora, me doy una ducha, me despejo —se desperezó, estaba agotada— y hablamos.

—No estoy seguro de que estés en condiciones para nada.

—Estoy en perfectas condiciones de hacer el amor contigo suavemente, de forma casi perezosa, y abrazarte después y quedarme dormida sobre tu pecho que es donde quiero estar. —Sonrió con todo el amor que sentía—. Y postergar la conversación a mañana por la mañana.

Sasuke no necesitó pensarlo. Su sonrisa, su mirada, le decían todo lo que necesitaba saber.

Por si acaso, Hinata continuó hablando, deseosa de convencerle. Estaba cansada de malos entendidos, de pensar por el otro e intentar adivinar qué tenía en mente, de confusiones por no hablar las cosas. Estaba harta de lo que ella había provocado desde el primer día.

—Te estoy pidiendo que hagamos el amor y que te quedes a dormir y que mañana hablemos. Quiero hablar contigo, quiero explicarte un montón de cosas, pero más allá de lo agotada que esté lo que más quiero ahora es tocarte. Más allá del placer que sé que sentiré cuando nuestras pieles se encuentren y se fundan lo que necesito es sentirte cerca de mí, saberte a mi lado. —La miraba hechizado—. No te estoy diciendo que peguemos un polvo y te largues. Te pido que hagamos el amor. —Nunca había usado aquella expresión, no hasta ahora—. Y que te quedes a mi lado esta noche. Y todas las que quieras. Pero esta noche, especialmente, para poder hablar mañana cuando nos despertemos. Juntos.

Sin decir nada dio media vuelta para marcharse. Hinata temió por un momento que la dejara. Sasuke llegó a la puerta de la habitación, allí se volvió y regresó a la cama, le dio un beso suave, tierno, dulce, lleno de promesas y esperanzas, y se separó.

—Ahora mismo vuelvo.

Llegó muy poco después.

—¿Tus maletas?

—En la entrada.

Se detuvo a mirarla. Parecía no creer lo que estaba ocurriendo. Hinata se quitó el camisón y el tanga sin dejar de mirarle.

—Quítate la ropa, Sasuke.

Sonrió con lascivia y se sacó el suéter por la cabeza, se quitó los zapatos empujando con un pie y otro y se bajó la cremallera. Se quitó también los pantalones, despacio, sabiendo cuánto le excitaba ver cómo se desvestía poco a poco. Los hizo a un lado y siguió observándola, sus ojos ardiendo de expectación.

—Los calzoncillos también.

—¿No te gustan? —bromeó.

Lo miró con pasión.

—Me gusta más lo que esconden.

—Creí que tenías sueño.

Y se los quitó. Y quedó claro que la tranquilidad de su voz contrastaba con la dureza de su miembro. Miró precisamente allí y dijo con lujuria:

—Y yo que querías hablar ahora.

Sonrió.

—Mañana tendremos tiempo.

—Tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo, Sasuke. Toda la vida si quieres.

Aquella confesión rompió cualquier serenidad. Subió a la cama y se lanzó sobre ella. Y aunque ambos estaban ya preparados y hacía siete semanas que no se tocaban Sasuke se lo tomó con calma y no dejó un centímetro de piel por acariciar o besar. A ella en cambio no le permitió tocarle. Un tiempo después Hinata se recostó en su hombro y se quedó dormida.

**. . . . . .**

A la mañana siguiente Hinata se despertó con una sensación de paz indescriptible. Sintió una presencia a su lado y supo sin necesidad de girarse de quién se trataba. Se separó con sumo cuidado y se quedó un rato observándole. Sus labios emitían un leve suspiro cada vez que respiraba.

Sus mejillas estaban empezando a cubrirse por la sombra de una barba incipiente, y sus largas pestañas... ¡Oh, no! Las suyas debían estar ennegrecidas y no quería pensar en dónde estaría su rímel. Con sigilo salió y se horrorizó al ver su reflejo en el espejo. Se desmaquilló, se dio una ducha rápida, se puso el albornoz y tras confirmar que él seguía durmiendo, bajó a preparar el desayuno.

Quince minutos después volvía a la habitación con una bandeja enorme con zumo de naranja, café, tostadas, mantequilla, mermelada, magdalenas y galletas. Él la esperaba despierto. Le sonrió con calidez.

—¿Todo esto es para mí?

—Noooo. Yo todavía no he desayunado.

Se sintió tímida de repente. La miraba con atención, como si quisiera memorizarla.

—¿Has hecho todo esto sin desayunar tú primero? —Cuando asintió continuó juguetón—. ¿Quién eres y qué has hecho con mi chica?

«Mi chica». Esas dos palabras la llenaron de esperanza.

—¿Hinata la gruñona? ¿Esa cobardica? Le he dado el finiquito. No era digna de nadie.

Se colocó frente a él, cogió una tostada y se dispuso a untarla esperando que él hiciera lo mismo y dejara el tema un poco más. Sasuke prefirió tener el desayuno en paz y hablar después. Disfrutó mirándola mientras engullía. La forma en que cerraba los ojos mientras se comía las magdalenas o el placer con el que suspiraba al beberse el café. Sintió que se excitaba imaginándola en trance por él.

Cuando acabaron fue él quien apartó la bandeja, le acarició la mejilla e intentó reflejar en su mirada todo el amor que sentía.

—Hinata, tenemos que hablar.

Oír aquella frase hizo que tomara las sábanas entre sus manos y las retorciera, nerviosa. Había preparado el discurso un montón de veces y de repente no recordaba nada. Cualquier palabra se le atascaba en la garganta.

Era como si todo su raciocinio se estuviera hecho una pelota en la boca de su estómago y ningún sonido lograra escalar hasta sus labios. Pasó un minuto, y luego dos, y el gesto impasible de Sasuke la ponía cada vez más nerviosa. Tan concentrada estaba en no enfadarse, en no culparle a él de su inmovilidad, que soltó sin pensar.

—Sasuke... ¿Tú has visto El diario de Bridget Jones?

No sabía qué esperaba que le dijera, pero desde luego eso era toda una sorpresa. Tratando de mantenerse impertérrito solo dijo:

—No.

La cara de Hinata fue de desolación.

—Pues es una lástima porque explica muy bien mi situación. —Alzó la vista alarmada—. No es que me mida los muslos ni ponga gilipolleces en un diario cuando me emborracho. Claro que a ti eso te da igual porque no la has visto. Aunque no escribo tonterías en un diario pero cuando voy pedo las digo, en realidad...

—Hinata. —Ahora parecía impacientarse. Se centró.

—Sí, vale. La cuestión es que Bridget se enamora de un tío que parece un capullo estirado...

—¡¿Me estás llamando capullo estirado?!

Mierda, mierda, mierda. Pero él tenía que entender, ella tenía que hacerse entender.

—Noooo, lo que quiero decir es que al principio parecen estar en mundos distintos, como lo de «Las mujeres son de Venus y los hombres de Marte». Claro, que tampoco sabes lo que es eso. —No esperó confirmación, estaba lanzada. Era como si de repente tuviera un ataque deincontinencia verbal—. La cuestión es que al principio ella no apuesta por su relación porque no cree que tenga futuro pero al final él le demuestra que sí pueden estar juntos y ella se da cuenta de que ha sido una idiota y de que casi lo pierde. Y entonces él va a su casa y se encuentra el diario que te he dicho que está lleno de gilipolleces y se va a la calle y ella cree que la ha dejado y sale tras él con una bragas de tigresa y un suéter a buscarlo en plena nevada, y...

—¡Hinata!

Su grito la calmó misteriosamente.

—De acuerdo, lo que quiero decir es que nunca pensé que lo nuestro funcionaría. Ahora sé que fui una estúpida, pero cuando empezamos tenía un montón de razones para no encariñarme contigo porque estaba convencida de que me dejarías con el corazón destrozado. En realidad esas razones que ahora no logro recordar siquiera las tengo grabadas en mi cabeza y en mi corazón desde siempre. Sasuke, te conozco desde niña, desde que éramos bebés, supongo. No soy capaz de saber cuándo te conocí, siempre has estado ahí, cerca pero no a mi lado. Eras y sigues siendo maravilloso. Correcto, formal, educado, coherente... bueno, ya sabes cómo eres, todo el mundo dice que eres la mejor persona del mundo. Y luego estoy yo, una cabeza loca en el mejor de los casos. Me gustaba contarle a quien quisiera escuchar mis ideas, mis motivaciones, mis idas y venidas. Me gustaba trasgredir ciertas normas y me pavoneaba de ser más salvaje que el resto. Y me encantaba. Pero entonces llegabas tú y sentía que no estaba haciendo lo correcto. Tú me hacías desear ser alguien distinto y yo odiaba esa sensación. Era como negarme a mí misma.

Sasuke no habría podido hablar ni aunque le hubiera ido la vida en ello.

Era él el que nunca se había sentido bueno para ella, no al revés. Hinata continuó su discurso.

—Por eso nunca te hablaba, porque en cuanto abriera la boca te habrías dado cuenta de que no era quien creías. Y siempre creí que entre nosotros había cierta química, química que yo estropearía. Así que te ignoraba, y si me hablabas me enfadaba contigo porque me hacías sentir insuficiente. Sé que esto no tiene ningún sentido para ti aunque te juro que para mí sí lo tiene. —Le miró, suplicante, necesitaba que la creyera—. Pero Sasuke, te prometo que me he dado cuenta de que es una tontería. Tu familia, la mía, mis amigos, a todo el mundo le ha parecido perfecto que estemos juntos.

Todo el mundo se ha alegrado de corazón y ha apostado por nosotros.

Parece que yo, que se supone que soy tan lista, he sido la última en darme cuenta de que estamos hechos el uno para el otro. —Sasuke seguía atónito—. Porque lo estamos. Te quiero como nunca he querido a nadie, como sé que nunca podré querer a nadie. Y tú tienes que quererme porque eres un tío coherente que solo aguantaría esto por alguien de quien esté enamorado; y porque eres tan buena persona que vas a perdonarme por mi estupidez; y porque eres tan justo que olvidarás todo lo que hice; y tan caballeroso que nunca, ¿me oyes?, nunca me recordarás esta conversación, y tan...

Hinata sonreía abiertamente, ambos lo hacían ahora.

—¿Estás adulándome para que te diga que te quiero? Porque te quiero con locura, ya que hay que estar loco para amar a alguien como tú, para intentar conquistar tu amor.

Lo besó sonoramente.

—En realidad ya sabía que me amabas. Te adulaba para ablandarte. ¿Funciona?

Él le puso la mano en su entrepierna, donde un bulto creciente asomaba.

—Bueno, blando, blando...

Hinata lo sedujo con todo su corazón.

Un buen rato después, ya descansados, él recordó su monólogo y rio.

—Te ríes porque te hago el hombre más feliz del mundo.

—No, lo cierto es que no. —La besó en la cabeza—. Me río de tu discursito de Bridget Jones. Darcy le dice de niños que se bañaban juntos en una piscina y que pensaba que era algo casi pornográfico. Yo siempre he preferido pensar que nos conocimos en la cuna un día de verano y que mientras tú dormías yo te metía mano por debajo del body.

—¡Sasuke Uchiha! Eso es...

—¿Muy de Mark Darcy?

—Espera... tú... ¡Tú has visto la película!

—Por Dios, tengo cuatro hermanas. La he visto cada vez que la han dado por televisión mientras viví con mis padres. —Le atrapó las manos, que iban directas a pellizcarle—. Pero no podía detenerte, estabas tan adorable en tu incoherencia. Y luego comenzaste a decir...

—Shhhhh. Hemos quedado que no me lo recordarás.

—Si no hablamos de ello ¿cómo voy a decirte que no imaginabas la química? Siempre existió. —Ahora era ella quien le miraba sin saber qué decir—. Creo que me colgué de ti en la cuna, en serio. Siempre traté de hablarte, de acercarme, pero era como pegarse cabezazos contra una pared. Así que asumí que nunca me verías a tu altura y me aparté. Cuando te encontré en Las Vegas y me dijiste de casarnos yo no iba borracho. O no tanto como tú. Pero para mí fue como el mejor día de Navidad y no pude negarme. Lo de formalizarlo te prometo que fue sin querer.

Hinata no cabía en sí de gozo.

—Al parecer no soy la única estúpida.

—La única estúpida enamorada, no lo olvides.

—Pues eso. ¿Seguro que no dices esto para hacer que me sienta mejor?

—En realidad, no. Para hacer que te sientas mejor prefiero otros métodos.

Ella se estiró coqueta.

—¿Ah sí? Te recuerdo que soy muy exigente para eso.

—Y yo estoy a la altura, pregunta a tus vecinos si no me crees. Deben haberte oído jadear y gritar desde hace algunos meses.

La risa de Hinata inundó la habitación. Ella era su verano, pensó mientras se disponía a demostrarle la magnífica pareja que hacían.

**. . . . . .**

Diez meses después.

Hinata se sentía como una mariposa atrapada en una red. Estaba inquieta y no dejaba de dar vueltas por su casa medio desquiciada tratando de encontrar su maldito móvil mientras su madre la perseguía, presa también de un ataque de nervios aunque por un motivo bien distinto.

—Hinata, o te estás quieta de una jodida vez o te ato a una silla.

Su madre decía palabrotas cuando quería impresionarla. Pero estaba impresionada de sobra sin su ayuda. Encontró su teléfono en el baño.

—Mamá, ve buscando una cuerda, pero hazlo en otro sitio. Tengo que hacer una llamada.

Su madre no dejó de resistirse a sus envites hasta que se vio fuera del cuarto de baño y dio a su hija por imposible, al menos durante cinco minutos.

Hinata, ajena al plazo de tiempo que le estaban dando, se aseguró de que la tapa estaba bajada y se sentó sobre ella, en la taza. Marcó el número de memoria y trató de serenarse.

—Dime, preciosa.

La voz de él, grave y sexy, la apaciguó.

—Sasuke, ¿estás seguro de esto? Todavía podemos cambiar de idea.

Oyó su risa ronca.

—Cariño, me temo que no, que ya no estamos a tiempo de cambiar de idea.

—Pero Sasuke, si nos movilizamos ahora...

—Hinata, hemos quedado en la puerta de la iglesia en menos de una hora. De hecho me has pillado saliendo hacia allí. —Ya había sospechado que se pondría nerviosa en el último momento. De hecho llevaba todo el día esperando esa llamada.

La esperanza volvió a ella.

—¿Una hora? ¡Estupendo! Me sobra tiempo para encontrar dos billetes a Las Vegas. Podemos buscar un hotel cuando lleguemos.

De nuevo escuchó una carcajada al otro lado.

—Eso ya lo intentamos hace años y no funcionó. ¿Qué tal si hacemos algo diferente y nos casamos delante de todos los nuestros? —Silencio—. Cariño, ¿qué te pasa?

Ella suspiró ruidosamente.

—Sasuke, ¿tú me has visto últimamente?

—Sí, todos los días. —Había cautela, ahora—. ¿Por qué?

—¿Y te has fijado bien?

—Muy bien.

—Ya. Y por un casual, no te habrás dado cuenta... ¡De que estoy como una foca!

—Hinata, cariño, no estás como una foca, estás embarazada.

—¡Ni se te ocurra decir que más trocito para querer! Si dices eso yo... yo tiraré al cubo de la basura esa chupa de cuero vieja y fea que tanto te gusta y que te queda fatal.

Él rio. Ella llevaba meses intentando que tirara su vieja cazadora y se negaba solo por fastidiarla.

—Cariño, sí, estás embarazada. Embarazada y preciosa. Pero hace seis meses que lo estás. ¿Cuál es el problema ahora?

Hinata le había dicho cuatro meses antes que estaban esperando un niño.

Sasuke era desde entonces el hombre más feliz de la Tierra. Nunca pensó que tanta alegría fuera posible. Le había costado dos meses convencerla para que se casaran y por fin llegaba el gran día.

—¡Pasa que seré la única de la boda que no se emborrache!

Sasuke tuvo que apartarse del teléfono para reírse a gusto. Si ella le oía se enfadaría. Llevaba algunos días irascible. El niño, o la niña, pues no habían querido saber el sexo del bebé, le estaba molestando por las noches y cuando Hinata no descansaba bien se enfadaba por todo. Una dosis extra de hormonas tampoco ayudaba a calmarla.

—Pero cariño, tu abuela tampoco se emborrachará.

—Sasuke Uchiha...

—Vale, vale, preciosa. Pero piensa que en la otra boda ya bebiste por aquella ceremonia, esta y tres más si fuera necesario.

Se volvió mimosa al momento.

—No harán falta más. No pienso separarme nunca de ti.

Pasaron los siguientes minutos diciéndose tonterías. Unos golpes en la puerta rompieron el clima romántico.

—Hinata Hyuga, o sales del baño ahora mismo y te pones a posar para el fotógrafo o les diré a tus primas dónde guardas tus diarios del instituto.

«Mierda, oh, mierda. Madre solo hay una. Gracias a Dios.»

Sasuke aguardaba en el altar. Nunca se había sentido tan nervioso ni tan seguro de sí mismo en su vida. Iba a casarse con la mujer de sus sueños.

Jamás creyó que la niña más intrépida, la adolescente más comprometida, la mujer más sexy y la mejor persona que conocía pudiera haberse enamorado de él. Pero para su fortuna así había sido y pensaba pasar el resto de sus días agasajándola por ello. Bueno, agasajándola y controlando el genio que tenía. No concebía un plan mejor para los siguientes cien años. Una figura envuelta en tul entró en la Iglesia acompañada de su padre y cualquier pensamiento coherente se evaporó de su cerebro quedando solo el sentimiento más profundo. Hubo de contenerse para no llorar.

Una hora y diez minutos después de colgar el teléfono Hinata entraba en la iglesia del brazo de su padre. Respiró profundamente y se olvidó de su enorme barriga, de los invitados, de sí misma, y se concentró en Sasuke, el hombre que la esperaba al final del corredor. No sintió nervios ni miedo: solo esperanza. Caminaba con paso firme hacia su nueva vida, impaciente de estrenarla con él.

Por fin, por fin, se sentía completa.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no son de mi propiedad sino de su creador, el mangaka Masashi Kishimoto. Solo los utilizo para adaptarlos a la historia de Ruth M. Lerga, Atados por error. La pareja principal es Sasuhina, sus personalidades pueden estar alteradas ya que es una adaptación, sino te gusta no lo leas, todo lo hago sin fines de lucro y por amor al Sasuhina así que si no te gusta esta pareja ¿Qué haces aquí? Solo quiero mostrar los libros que me gustaron a través de esta gran pareja que se robó mi corazón desde que la vi.**

**Advertencia: este libro tiene contenido sexual y palabras vulgares. Quien avisa no es traidor. Disfruten de la lectura.**

* * *

**EPÍLOGO**

**Un año después...**

—No me lo puedo creer. ¡Estás completamente loca!

—No seas aguafiestas y póntelo.

—No voy a hacer algo tan... tan...

—¿Divertido? —quiso ayudarle Hinata con su mejor sonrisa.

—¡Ridículo!

—Sigues teniendo el sentido del humor desafinado.

—Y tú sigues sin terminar de crecer. ¿Las Vegas y esto? ¡¿En serio?!

—Me prometiste durante la boda que en nuestro primer aniversario me darías la boda que no había podido disfrutar dadas las... las circunstancias.

Aquel día se cumplía un año exacto desde su enlace. Su hijo, tenía ya nueve meses y se lo habían quedado los padres de él durante cinco días. Le había preparado un viaje sorpresa por su primer aniversario.

Hasta llegar al aeropuerto él no había sabido dónde iban. Y hasta llegar al hotel no había conocido sus planes.

—Pero me refería a la boda que no pudiste disfrutar porque, según tú, fuiste la única que no pudo beber.

—No, de eso nada. Lo recuerdo perfectamente: aquel día me prometiste... tus palabras exactas fueron: «una boda como la que no pudiste tener por el alcohol, amor mío». Y esta boda, la de aquí, me la perdí por culpa del alcohol. Porque iba demasiado borracha para recordar nada.

La entendió. No era tonto.

—Hiciste trampas.

—Y tú debiste especificar mejor esa cláusula. Para ser un hombre de negocios eres poco precavido.

La miró sintiéndose un poco estafado.

—Eso es porque tú eres mi debilidad.

—Nunca abusaré de ella —le prometió con voz solemne.

Y lo decía de corazón. Y él lo sabía porque en el último año habían hecho crecer su relación y la habían fortalecido hasta convertirla en inquebrantable.

—Y como no quieres abusar me pides que me ponga... esto.

«Esto» era un disfraz de Batman. También había sobre la cama, Hinata había hecho los encargos pertinentes, uno de La Mujer Invisible.

—Yo llevaré el otro.

—No quiero ir con eso por la calle.

—Cogeremos un taxi.

—No quiero entrar...

—¿Quieres casarte conmigo o no?

Le preguntó algo enfadada, con los brazos cruzados y mirándolo con fastidio. Durante aquel año Hinata se había propuesto, como le dijo una vez su suegro, sacudirle la sobriedad.

Sasuke suspiró, cogió su traje y se encerró en el baño. Si bien una parte de él le hacía sentirse ridículo, otra comenzaba a divertirse. Siempre había detestado disfrazarse, pero con ella la vida era más divertida. Parecía como si hubiera pintado su existencia de colores.

Se abrió la puerta del baño y salió. Ella no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada.

—Estás guapo. Estás muy guapo —lo animó—. Si me das una vuelta en el batmóvil te hago lo que me pidas.

—Me harás lo que te pida igualmente.

Ninguno de los dos negó lo que era evidente.

—¿Vamos? Nos espera un párroco vestido de Elvis. —Le pareció que dudaba una última vez y le dijo con voz mimosa—: ¿Quieres que me arrodille a pedírtelo yo? ¿O ya te has cansado de mí y no quieres volverte a casar conmigo?

—Ya me he vuelto a casar contigo, Hinata. De hecho nos hemos casado dos veces ya —le señaló intentando contener la risa.

—¡Por eso, Sasuke! Porque no hay dos sin tres.

Soltó una carcajada, la cogió por la cintura y le dio unas vueltas en el aire antes de devolverla al suelo y darle un beso.

—Hecho. Pero esta vez yo recojo la foto y pagas tú.

Le guiñó el ojo.

—¡Hecho!


End file.
